Breaking Point
by Darth Wartriarr
Summary: The death of Sirius Black has a much more profound effect on Harry, resulting in him taking his training seriously in preparation for the war to come. Who knew that a single summer was all it would take to turn Harry into one of the most dangerous contenders in the war. Grey not Dark HarryxHarem. Post OOTP. Major AU and Character Death eventually. Partial Creature Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Point**

 **Chapter 1: Coming to terms.**

 **Edited – 19th July, 2019**

 **A/N: Just to let you know, that this story is based at the start of Sixth Year and will showcase a grey, but not dark Harry. Who will become very powerful but not godlike. Also, harem wise, I have Fleur and Nymphadora already decided. I might possibly add Daphne if the story progresses that way. If you have someone else in mind let me know and I'll consider it. But the limit for the harem will be only four girls and no more. That doesn't necessarily mean that four girls will be in the harem as I might just stick with Fleur and Nymphadora.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'Normal Thought.'_

 _"Spells/Translations."_

Letters/Books.

The sun had long since set on Privet Drive, its inhabitants enjoying the blissful embrace of sleep. The rain was light, pattering gently against the window creating a soothing tempo that lulled those inside to sleep. Everything was serene and perfect; normal. All except for one inhabitant of Privet Drive.

This inhabitant resided in Number 4 Privet Drive and he was not your ordinary individual. No you see, this was Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

He sat curled up in a small ball, his knees brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His head rested against the tops of his knees as he stared vacantly out the window up at the moon. His face was pale and deep bags were underneath his puffy, red eyes indicating a distinct lack of sleep that was unhealthy and deep sadness. They conveyed it all, tiredness, loneliness, sadness, anger and above all; fear. The fear of forever losing those he cares about.

Sighing, Harry spread his legs out and let his head fall back against his bed. He didn't know what to do with himself. Ever since his godfather, Sirius Black, the only person he ever saw as a father figure was gone, every minute that passed by reminded him of how alone he was. His friends weren't responding to any of his letters and the only letter he had received had been from Dumbledore telling him to stay at Privet Drive. No consoling or reassurance that things would get better, just a short and simple sentence.

Not that he should have expected anything more, after all, he did nearly completely destroy the Headmasters office in a fit of rage.

The only upside to this was that the Dursley were actually leaving him alone and feeding him properly as a result of Mad-Eye Moody being his usual self and threatening them. Not that he was hungry. The very thought of food made him physically sick and so he ate the bare minimum.

A pecking sound made him look up to see Hedwig at the windows, something clutched tightly in her talons. He smiled, – the first one of the summer – happy to see his first friend back with him.

Opening the window, he allowed the wet owl into his room and took the package from her talons. "Thank you." He whispered gently and Hedwig affectionately precked his fingers before flying to her perch while he sat on the corner of his bed.

His emerald eyes looked down at the package and noticed a letter attached to it, deciding to see who it was from. He tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

Dear Harry

I'm sure that Dumbledore has already told you that you are safest at Privet Drive so I'm not going to repeat him. Instead, I decided to give you this last gift from Sirius. He planned to give it to you for your birthday coming up and I planned to do the same as to honour that. However, from what Hermione has told me, you could really do with having something to cheer you up.

Curious, Harry placed the letter to one side temporarily and opened the package to see a large book labelled, Wandless Magic. There was no author which was strange, but Harry brushed that thought to one side. It was from Sirius and he knew for a fact that Sirius would never do anything to harm him.

With that in mind, Harry placed the book down and began reading the rest of the letter.

I'm not going to lie and say I know what you're going through, because while I known the pain of loss, it is different to your own. But take my advice Harry. I've suffered the loss of my parents, the loss of my best friends and I still haven't fully recovered, but locking yourself up in your room isn't going to help you. Your friends need you Harry, I need the young boy who is my only remaining family in this world. Get out of your room and do something. Eat proper meals and start doing something. Read this book and practise magic, – which you can do because the Trace is on the wand and not the person – just do something that can take your mind off what has happened until your ready to face it once more.

Just remember your not alone nor will you ever be.

From your Honorary Uncle and proud member of the Marauders,

Remus Lupin.

Smiling, Harry folded up the letter and placed it on his bedside table before turning to the book that was laid on the bed. He wasn't quite ready to sleep, to scared of revisiting the dreams that haunted him. The dreams of reliving Sirius's death over and over again like a never ending cycle.

Just thinking about it not only filled him with a sense of self-loathing and sadness, it also filled him a unquenchable anger at his godfathers murderer, Bellatrix Lestrange. He had spent every day after Sirius's death up until this day thinking of different ways upon which to get his revenge. Each one more gruesome and cruel than the last and yet, he couldn't find it with him to care about how it may change him. He only cared about making Bellatrix Lestrange feel pain like he had.

Even as he was now, filled with anger and the desire for revenge, she would easily beat him. The only reason they survived that night had being because the Death Eaters underestimated him and also because he held the Prophecy.

If he was to get his revenge, he would need to get more powerful. Bellatrix was simply the first of those he wished to get revenge against. Tom Riddle being second and Peter Pettigrew being the first. Yet, while Peter would be quite simple to beat, Voldemort and Bellatrix would not be and he needed more power to do so.

So he picked up the book and began to read. He would need to grow stronger if he was to ever get his revenge.

Chapter 1

How to manifest your magic without a wand.

Contrary to popular belief, magic isn't impossible to use without a wand as many believe. It is simply incredibly difficult to manifest and control your magic without the help of a wand. Whereas with a wand, you need the three principles, Intent, Will and Imagination. You simply need Will and Imagination to help you with using your magic, intent simply increases its effectiveness unlike where a wand needs it to properly cast a spell. Magic is living and breathing thing and exists in all things around us. You can't control it, but you have to work alongside it.

This is the main reason why people struggle to use magic without a wand. Wizards and Witches love to be in control and so, find it difficult to work alongside something that isn't another Wizard or Witch. The wand was created to give them that control.

Wandless magic is different because you have to work alongside magic. Learnt to trust it. A Wizard/Witch must have a symbiotic relationship with magic for Wandless magic to work.

The best way to gain this symbiotic relationship and to get in touch with your magic without a wand is to meditate. Even out your breathing and search for your magical core. When you find it, reach out and guide it into you. Do not grasp it as that can lead to it lashing out at you. Guide it gently inwards. Show to it that you do not wish to control it, but simply wish to work together. Convey that desire and it shall respond in kind.

Placing the book down, Harry did as the book said and slowly closed his eyes. It took him a few moments, his breathing erratic and fearful at the simple thought of closing his eyes. But instead of memories he simply found himself surrounded by darkness.

Yet instead of feeling fear, Harry felt curiosity and searched around as to satisfy it. His body floated in an endless void as he searched desperately for any sign of his magical core. Yet this was made infinitely more difficult because the book never explained what his core looked like. And so he floated aimlessly for any sign of something that could be remotely related to a magical core.

What felt like hours passed and there was still no sign until something floated past him. A small ball of pulsing light. Following the direction it came, Harry saw hundreds of thousands of similar balls, all varying in size and brightness. Spreading out in all directions making it look like he was in deep space and surrounded by stars. Reaching out, he touched the ball and felt a rush of energy coarse through him. His body felt lighter as power filled every fibre of his being.

He moved without conscious thought in the direction they came until in the distance he saw it. A ball of light so large and bright he was almost blinded and yet he couldn't stop moving, even as the light became brighter and brighter. The gravitational pull it exuded was too great and Harry couldn't stop until he came to a stop directly in front of it.

Hesitantly, he reached out and touched the ball of pulsing light and once again he felt power like he had never felt before. He felt like he could run for days, crush mountains with his bare hands, though he knew this was hypothetical and a simple result of never feeling such power before. Remembering what the book said took far longer than he expected as he found himself captivated by the power at his fingertips.

Slowly, he pulled the ball inwards all the while mentally screaming his desire to work together. It pulsed in return as if responding before the light seemed to rush into him. The floodgates had opened and in came the power, power unlike anything had ever felt.

With a gasp, Harry shot up onto his feet as he felt his body vibrating with the influx of magic. He looked towards the mirror and could see his skin having took on a healthier skin tone, while his eyes seemed to glow with barely restrained power.

Breathing in and then out, Harry steadied himself and opened his eyes once more to see that while they were still slightly glowing, it was nowhere near as noticeable as before. Feeling adventurous, Harry turned to his bed and looked at the book laying open on it.

Raising his right arm, he felt the magic swirl around inside of him before it rushed outwards as if finally being released for the first time. He was filled with a sense of accomplishment and excitement as he watched the book slowly raise up into the air higher and higher with each passing second.

Grinning, Harry let the book slowly fall back onto the bed and his magic return. One thing he noticed was the sudden feeling of exhaustion. Raising his arms into the air – something that was incredibly difficult to do so – he stretched out with a yawn before laying down on his bed. He had barely rested his head on the pillow for a second before sleep claimed him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Before Harry knew, the first week had come and gone. The excitement of being able to perform Wandless magic had kept his mind off the death of Sirius and Harry truly began to move forwards. His days slowly began to form into a routine that helped keep him busy from start to finish. Never once giving him time to think and reflect about what could have been.

He would wake up at 06:00 every morning and go for a run around Privet, gradually increasing the distance as to make sure to push his body to the limits. Originally he hadn't planned to do this, but in the fourth chapter it had mentioned that magic responded much easier when the host was fitter and more physically able. This had been the driving point in Harry's decision to do exercise.

And the effects spoke for themselves. Whereas before he struggled to lift the book a few inches off the bed and after that suffered from exhaustion, he could now do the same to bed repeatedly.

At 07:00 he would finish his jog and make himself a breakfast before heading upstairs and repeating the basic first steps of Wandless magic. These were slowly levitating, dropping, hovering, summoning and banishing any object. Once again gradually increasing the speed upon which he could move the object safely and then increasing the weight and size of the object. Sometimes he would even do more intricate things like make objects perform little arial movements.

This alone was far more taxing and difficult as this required a number of concepts. While the other techniques increased the size of his magical core and his overall control, this was definitely something that focused on increasing his control and the results were great.

After a quick lunch at 12:00, Harry would read through the chapters he had already read before heading to the gym before returning home at 15:00 to practise more Wandless magic. With him now entering the final chapters of the book, they focused on the final application of Wandless magic, the elemental magic.

It was interesting to realise that things like most charms and the more intricate aspects of Transfiguration were impossible to use without a wand due to them requiring the complete subjugation of magic. It was one reason why Harry was dead set on improving his knowledge on wand magic as it seemed far more useable in a battle situation than Wandless magic. Things like the basics of charms were applicable, but the main use of Wandless magic is using the four elements, which were the most battle oriented uses of Wandless magic.

Fire, Wind, Water and Earth.

Fire itself was the most common and simplest of the elements to control. A wizard or witch simply needed to have a greater will and dominate the fires own desire to be free and destroy with their desire to control. After that, fire became quite easy to utilise for the users own purposes.

That wasn't the peak of fire however, as one gains greater control they can gain control of Lightning. Whereas fire is widespread destruction, lightning is the same power and destructive force, focused and refined onto a single point. This made it much more difficult to control as a simple misstep could result in it backfiring.

The book had described many gruesome tales of the bodies of people burning up from the inside due to being unable to control the refined power of lightning.

Harry hadn't quite yet gained such mastery over fire and could only summon a small fireball in each palm. All of the other elements remained out of Harry's reach as the book stated it would be easier to work with fire and build up ones control before progressing onto the other elements.

Earth was next and simply required an even greater force of will and desire to change it according to the users will. This could further be split apart into two separate parts, the ability to manipulate sand by grasping the tiny molecules of earth and other minerals. Next was the ability to gain a measure of control over the magnetic field, something that reminded him of the Magneto guy from the X-Men comics.

After that was water and this required the wizard or witch to work alongside the element, guide the water in the direction they wanted it to, instead of controlling it. With greater control one could manipulate the blood of another person gain complete control of the bodies functions of not only themselves, but another person. Then there was the final skill which meant combining water with wind to create ice.

Finally there was wind, this was the most difficult of all the elements to control. One needed to find a perfect balance between force of will and guiding wind. No one can control wind nor could they simply guide it. One needed to find a balance between the two. Many struggled with this and so it was the least used of the four elements. However, once used it could become the single most destructive force if the user so wished it.

Harry had long since realised for the first time that he had actually found something to strive for besides simple revenge. When he was younger he had always desired to get revenge against his family and those that bullied him.

Then it was revenge against Tom Riddle and his followers, more specifically Bellatrix and Peter for what they had done to him.

But now he had something else, something besides revenge. He wanted to achieve something no one had ever done. That was to completely master all forms of Elemental Magic. Strange, but as he delved deeper into the book and practised his Wandless magic it just came to him.

He didn't simply need to learn and practise all forms of Elemental Magic to increase his own repertoire against Tom and his Death Eaters. He needed to learn and master them all because he wanted to. That was one of his new ambitions.

After reading and practising his fire manipulation, which was the only element he felt confident trying to gain control over at the moment, Harry would then have tea at 18:00. After this he would go on a jog around Privet Drive once more before allowing his body to rest while he read through his numerous Hogwarts books, refreshing his memory on the theory behind each subject.

One thing he had realised when looking back on the Graveyard incident in the Triwizard Tournament and in the Department of Mysteries was that he was vastly under prepared for the war that was coming. All of the Death Eaters had years of experience and knowledge and Tom even more so. What did he had have?

A few spells and a rudimentary understanding of the branches of magic. Not exactly enough to give him and fighting chance and that needed to change, fast.

Monday night of the second week was different. Apparently Vernon's anger and fear over Harry's constant practise of Wandless magic along with consuming a large amount of alcohol had finally made Vernon snap. Despite the fear of retribution from his nephew and Alastor Moody, the older male stormed up to Harry as soon as he entered the house from his nighttime jog and slammed a fist into Harrys jaw.

Caught by surprise, Harry barely had time to gasp out in shock before the large meaty fist collided with his jaw and his head snapped backwards. Now with his increased physical fitness and his downright insane reactions from Quidditch this would have normally meant that he would be fine after such a blow.

It was sloppy and had no technique, just raw power.

But Vernon was a large man, far larger than Harry and even his drunken state managed to swing his body round increasing the power behind the strike. Though that could have been just because he was drunk and put himself off-balance.

However, while he could have normally recover quite quickly, when Harry's head snapped backwards it slammed into the door with enough force to send harry crumpling to floor in a daze.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FREAKISHNESS, BOY!" Vernon roared, his voice holding the slight drunken slur one would expect from a drunkard as Petunia and Dudley rushed out onto the hallway at the sound. Each staring wide eyed as Vernon repeatedly slammed his fist onto Harry's face. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU USING MAGIC IN MY HOUSE ANYMORE! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE REST OF YOUR FREAKISH KIND SAY! THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

After the fifth, Harry finally managed to gain his bearings and his eyes shot wide open, the anger clearly shining in his glowing emerald eyes. Yet Vernon did not see this and just as his fist was about to descend down once more, his magic lashed out angrily in order to protect its host.

Time seemed to slow down as Petunia, Dudley and Harry watched as Vernon seemed to bend over, his eyes wide with pain as spittle came flying out of his mouth. Then time returned to normal as Vernon was sent slamming into the door of the cupboard under the stairs and bounced straight off into the kitchen.

Petunia screamed out in shock while Dudley stared at his father in shock.

It took him a few moments to register what happened, but when it did, Harry quickly rushed upstairs, stumbling as he did. With a quick and urgent wave of his hand all his belongings flew into his open trunk, while Harry looked at himself in the mirror.

His clothes were sweaty with splotches of blood dying it a deep red. There was a dull ache in his jaw and nose were Vernon's fists had struck him and he could see the blood dribbling down in a steady stream, while also noticing the formation of a nasty bruise.

The sound of stomping footsteps alerted him to someone coming up the stairs and Harry quickly grabbed his trunk as Hedwig flew to perch herself on his shoulder. _'Shit. What do I do?!'_ As much as he disliked his uncle, he knew that as he was now – drunk, he could smell the alcohol clearly on his breath – that this wouldn't end without one of them seriously injured or dead.

"COME OUT BOY! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FREAKISHNESS IN THIS HOUSE!" Vernon roared as he stomped up the stairs.

 _'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!'_ Harry shouted mentally as he tried to think of how he was going to get out of the situation he was in. His mind did jump to using his father Invisibility Cloak, but he knew that Vernon would tear down the entire house to find him in his inhibited state, not only that but he wouldn't be able to sneak past his uncle and escape the house without alerting the drunken man.

He vaguely registered his uncles outraged words, instead staring at the door that was slowly denting in places, the wood groaning in protest under the continued assault.

 _'I need to get out of here.'_ He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down as much as possible while thinking of a possible way to escape the house without permanently crippling or killing his uncle. _'I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here!'_ He pleaded with himself as his mind couldn't think of a solution.

Just as Vernon reached the door and started pounding on it, Harry felt this tugging sensation at his navel followed by the feeling of been squeezed through a very small rubber tube.

Then he was gone and all the while Vernon continued to pound at the door and screaming at his nephew that was no longer inside.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Harry groaned and coughed painfully as he stumbled forwards and collapsed to a heap against the wall in front of him. His mind dizzy and his body aching. Unwilling to trust his shaky legs at this moment, Harry looked around to see that he was actually in a small alleyway in Diagon Alley.

Smiling grimly at the thought that he escaped to the first place he had truly felt alive through what he assumed to be Apparition. This made his smile widen as he shakily rose to his feet and instantly regretted doing so as a wave of nausea hit him.

Still, Harry persevered and stumble down the streets of Diagon Alley until he reached the Leaky Cauldron, his new home for the rest of the holiday. He instantly noticed that while quite busy, it was nowhere near as bad as usual. His mind instantly went to the conclusion that people were scared of Voldemort which was understandable. Yet a small part of him vindictively thought that maybe they wouldn't have had to live in fear if they had listened to him. Maybe if that had happened then they could have stopped Tom before he regained his full power.

"Evening Harry." Tom greeted with a smile on his aged features.

Harry returned the smile weakly and noticed the way Tom's features creased with worry and concern. "Evening Tom, I'd like to order a room please." Tom nodded his head as he took the coins Harry placed the payment he paid in the summer before third year.

"You okay Harry? You look really pale and your bleeding." Tom asked he passed a key to Harry who took it gingerly.

"I'm fine, apparated by accident and I wasn't prepared for it. As for the blood, I walked into a pole when I wasn't looking, bust my nose." Harry answered but Tom's sceptical look told Harry he hadn't been exactly successful in lying.

"Harry." The barkeepers voice was grave as his eyes flickered down to Harry's left arm. "Walking into a pole may explain the bloody nose, but not your arm." Confused, Harry looked down to his left arm to see a deep cut that was bleeding quite profusely. The numbness he felt from his left arm – which explained his lack of knowledge on the cut – was replaced by a sharp pain that made him suck in a deep breath. "Come on, I'll take you to St Mungo's."

"What about…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll have one of the cleaners take it up to your room." Tom tapped his wand against the bar and Harry felt the brief flash of magic before a woman walked out from a door behind the bar and levitated his trunk with a flick of her words exchanged at all between the employee and employer. Once this was done, Tom placed one hand on Harry's shoulder and directed him towards the fire place. "St Mungo's." He intoned clearly as he chucked a pinch of green powder down to the floor before the two disappeared in a flash of green flames.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Groaning, Harry clenched and unclenched the fingers of his left hand as to test the stiffness of his newly healed arm. It had been a long process, as he had arrived at St Mungo's at 18:30 and it was currently 19:00. Whatever happened in that time, he not only felt great in his hand, but all over his body as well. He felt like he could move much easier and much better than before.

"Well Mr Potter, it seems that you are fully healed." The doctor looked down at the clipboard in one hand. "We would advise against performing apparition without proper guidance in the future." Harry nodded his head and stood up, stretching his stiff muscles.

"Is that all?" Harry asked politely and the doctor shook his head.

"We have noticed that you are suffering from a large case of malnutrition that you seemed to have only just started recovering from. We have prescribed you numerous different nutritional potions. Take one of each with every meal and that should help you fully recover within a months time. You can collect them, from the reception on your way out." The doctor then looked down at his clipboard once more. "Not only that, but when healing you, we noticed numerous broken bones that hadn't fully healed. We have managed to sort them out, however, you should avoid any strenuous activities for two days as to allow them to fully heal on their own. Other than that, you are free to go."

"Thank you." The doctor nodded his head and the two wizards went their separate way.

While walking, Harry's mind was alight with the new information he had received. Why was it, that in single visit the doctors had managed to do more for him than Madam Pomfrey had been able to do in five years of Hogwarts? It was something that both intrigued and angered him.

Either she was incompetent or had purposely done nothing. It didn't matter as one way or another, he would find out.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, just not hate so if you have anything that you liked or didn't like let me know. Also any ideas for this story will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Edit, just a few light changes to the chapter that is mostly the same as the original. I have just taken out, added or rewritten certain parts as to make it flow better. Hopefully you enjoyed and please let me know what you though in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Point**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Edited – 18th July, 2019.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank, Incursio456, Guest, Ronin Kenshin, Guest, Shadowdragondanny, hellfire45, German Beer, QinQun, Guest, Tobi99, Nitewolf423, kent-jensen, Uzu, Samain96, Gold, Dumbledork, iMTheStormKing, tastybigsexy, Dopeenight, Alex2909 and S-Wanderer999 for your reviews, they mean a lot and help me to find inspiration to continue this story.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'Normal Thought.'_

 _"Spells/Translations."_

Letters/Books.

Harry knew that the moment he had ran away from the Dursley's mere days ago, that his life had permanently changed. The child he so desperately tried to keep hold of died and was replaced with an adult. His childhood had never even existed, life threatening situations and constant abuse were the only things he had endured as a child. No joy or happiness, only pain and suffering.

It was foolish to believe for even a second that he had ever had a childhood, but Harry had grasped onto the thought desperately. Tried to convince himself that deep down, he could suffer those events without them changing him permanently.

Yet it was simply an illusion.

He matured far too soon, allowing his eyes to finally see the world for what it truly was. Hogwarts had made him close his eyes once more. Made him forget all the survival instincts that he had built up over the years while imprisoned at the Dursley's as he once more tried to embrace the illusion of having a childhood. The Philosopher Stone and a Professor Quirrell had reminded him of those things for a brief time.

However, while his eyes were opened once more. He tried to deny it all. Tried to convince himself that he could be a child. Tried to force himself to be a child. A task that was unachievable, no matter how hard he tried because he never was one. His childhood had been stripped from him, just like his parents had been. Nothing would return either to him.

Second year had brought him the closest to death. The fight with the Basilisk had truly made him second guess everything around. Made him more cautious and trust his instincts far more. Yet even then, he refused to judge Dumbledore like he should have done when instead of helping him, the Headmaster simply sent a Phoenix and a hat. Granted, the sword had proved invaluable in his time of need, that didn't mean Dumbledore couldn't have assisted him. So blinded by the image he had created of Dumbledore in his mind, he ignored what was right in front of him.

Third year was the only year that gave him a measure of hope in the darkness that was his life. His Godfather and Remus Lupin were revealed to him. Still, the knowledge of him having a proper connection with his parents life, he couldn't avoid the feeling of loss as he watched them both leave.

Then was the World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament. Both revealed to him the truth darkness hidden within people, revealed to him what Purebloods and bigots alike were capable of. Allowing the Death Eaters to get away almost as easily as they arrived with only a minor search into who it could be. Followed by ignoring his pleas for help when he was entered unwillingly into a tournament that had seventy-five percent death rate. No assistance from anyone, content to simply neglect his pleas and scorn his name.

The death of Cedric Diggory and rebirth of Voldemort had simply being the icing on the proverbial cake. Only through pure luck had he managed to escape their alive, because luck was key to surviving and luck was something he seemed to have in abundance. And once again, he was scorned and hated by bigots and Purebloods that were unwilling to remove their heads from their own asses.

Fifth year was the final straw. The death of his godfather making Harry truly accept himself for who he was. Not a child, but a man born from the ashes of suffering and pain. A survivor that overcame every obstacle that came his way through sheer force of a will and luck.

However, it also revealed to Harry all his flaws and they were far too numerous to count. While he had a large amount of magic at his disposal, his control was lacking, his physical prowess was below average and the list continued. His most key flaw was his eyesight. Glasses were so easily removable that it was laughable. He had lost count of how many times they had fallen off leaving him temporarily blinded.

So Harry set himself a simple list of things to do. To improve himself so that when his enemies came knocking at his gates, that he could fight them back with even greater force. Nothing would stop him from accomplishing his goals. He had suffered far too much and he refused to allow it to continue.

He was Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and he was a survivor that would never give in.

He walked calmly and confidently, his slightly increased height as a result of the nutritional positions and proper meals had already began to work their magic. Whereas before he stood at a height of 5''5, he now stood 5''9 and was still continuing to grow. His hair, it was short and spiked up although it kept its windswept and messy appeal. As for his body, it had also completely filled out, no longer skinny, but lean without an ounce of fat. However the hand-me-downs he wore detracted slightly from his good looks. Even so, he drew many gazes from witches of all ages due to his high cheek bones, angled jawline and above all, the emerald eyes that seemed to glow lightly behind his glasses.

Unlike his past self, he no longer shied away from the looks. Instead allowing them to stare, to let them know he was forever changed. However, there was no denying that he wasn't quite used to the attention.

Pushing open the door to the Optician shop with a soft tinkle of the bell above the door frame. He stepped inside and looked around at the numerous glasses decorating the shops walls. It reminded him of Ollivanders in a way, only with glasses instead of wands.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Turning around, Harry looked to see an elderly man stood behind the counter with an aged smile upon his face. One he no doubt gave to every customer as to put them at ease.

Returning the smile, Harry walked forwards with calm and measured steps. "Morning, I was wondering if you had any contact lenses in store?" The elderly man smiled and nodded his head.

"We do, I imagine it is to replace those glasses of yours." Harry nodded his head and the elderly man flicked his wand. Behind the man, Harry noticed numerous small boxes slowly floating towards the counter. "We have five different choices. Each with their own array of different spells and charms upon them."

"Which are the best?"

"These ones, my boy." He gripped the middle one and opened it to reveal the contact lenses inside. "These have a rune built into them that allow the contact lenses to stick to your eyes without been removed. However, unlike the rest, these are also self-cleaning and will automatically adjust to your prescription as you age." It was an ingenious piece of magic. Contact lenses that couldn't be removed nor needed cleaning as well as changing to match the persons eyesight as they aged.

"How much will they be?" Harry asked curiously.

"Twenty galleons." Harry was a little shocked, having expected to have to spend far more, but none the less nodded his head and pulled out the necessary funds. Which so happened to be the rest of the money he had stored from last years withdrawal. "Now, if you would please remove your glasses."

Doing as he was told, Harry removed his glasses and placed them on the counter as the elderly man delicately placed the contact lenses into his eyes. There was a few moments were Harry repeatedly blinked as to clear his blurry vision and when it cleared, he never knew the world could be so clear.

His eyes flickered all around the shop as he took it in with crystal clear clarity. Truly, these were amazing pieces of magic.

"Thank you." Harry picked up his now unneeded glasses and walked out of the shop and back onto the busy streets of Diagon Alley. He once again ignored the glances as he made his way towards Gringotts, intent on making a withdraw from his Vault.

There was a short wait as the Goblins slowly and methodically served each wizard and witch before moving onto the next until it was his turn.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal from my Vault." Harry stated and the Goblin barely looked up from the papers he was signing.

"Name?"

"Harry James Potter." There was a pause from the Goblin before the creature turned to face something he couldn't see. There was a few quite mumbling something that Harry struggled to understand before a Goblin appeared behind him and indicated for Harry to follow him.

"Come with me, Mr Potter." They walked in silence until they reached a small door with a golden plating in the centre. Inscribed upon its surface was the words, Potter Family Account Manager, Ripclaw. While confused, Harry entered through the door and took a seat across from the Goblin when offered.

"I need a small drop of blood to prove that you are who you say you are." Harry snorted in amusement at that, it was obvious numerous wizards and witches had tried to gain his heritage. Not that he could blame them, he was loaded. None the less, he complied and allowed a few drops of blood to drop onto the paper.

Name:

 _Harry James Potter._

Direct Family:

 _James Charlus Potter (Father – Deceased), Lily Potter née Evans (Mother – Deceased), Charlus Abraham Potter (Grandfather – Deceased), Dorea Potter née Black (Grandmother – Deceased), Fleamont Abraham Potter (Great-Uncle – Deceased), Euphemia Potter née Longbottom (Great-Aunt – Deceased)._

Lordships:

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter,_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell,_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black,_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor._

"I must say, I have been expecting you to come see me much earlier, Mr Potter." The Goblin's voice was calm and steady, but Harry could pick up on the anger hidden beneath. "Are you really that arrogant to keep me waiting for so long?"

"Arrogant; no. In fact, Ripclaw, I have received no letters at all from Gringotts in my time inside and outside of the Magical World. So I'd like it if you keep your accusations to yourself." There was silence as Ripclaw studied the young wizard closely before he nodded his head in what could only be respect. Harry returned one with his own as he studied the piece of paper that listed his heritage closely. He had never expected to be an heir to four powerful houses, nor been related to Neville.

"I see." He turned back to the paper on his desk. "You say you have received no letters from Gringotts. Most intriguing. No matter, your presence wasn't urgently required, though you will need to be present Wednesday next week for the unveiling of your Godfathers Will." Harry inclined his head to show he understood.

"I would like to make a withdrawal from my Trust Vault." Ripclaw raised one eyebrow in confusion something that confused Harry in turn. "Is there something wrong with request, Ripclaw?"

"No. It just seems odd that you are not requesting ownership over your heritage."

"Forgive me for sounding oblivious as I'm not quite sure on what you mean about claiming ownership over my heritage." Ripclaw sighed as he pulled out a small box containing our rings, each one inscribed with a different Coat of Arms.

"What I mean, Mr Potter. Is that as of Fourth year when you were entered into the Triwizard tournament, which is a tournament meant only for adults. Magic itself, made you an adult as to allow you to enter the tournament. All you had to do was come to Gringotts last year and you could have gained your inheritance."

Harry gingerly took the box and studied each ring individually. He could feel the magic inside them and it was astonishing. It was like numerous different people had stored a portion of their magic inside the ring.

"I see." Harry said slowly. "To claim my ownership I simply need to place these rings on my finger."

"Yes. Though do be warned, each ring judges your character and if it finds you lacking you will be unable to gain lordship over that house." Seeing the look of caution and paranoia as Harry slowly put the box back down, Ripclaw elaborated further. "It will not kill you, it will simply remove itself from your finger and go back into the box."

"Okay." He first picked up Potter Ring and placed it on his ring finger. There was a thrum of magic as Harry felt his magic and the magic in the ring bond together almost instantly, while knowledge rushed into his brain. History of the Potter family, all its greatest achievements, all its darkest moments along with every single spell it had accumulated rushed into his mind filling him with a knowledge of magic he hadn't ever felt before.

It was amazing, not that he shouldn't have expected any less. Family Grimoires eventually went out of style due to them containing too much knowledge for a single person to read in a lifetime. As to solve this problem and allow future generations to gain all the history of their respective families, the Grimoires were fused with the rings and each Lord would gain it all. That didn't mean a Lord gained better control over magic or the ability to use all the spells.

It was like reading a book on magic and learning the detailed theory behind a spell. Performing it was different as a wizard may not have the necessary power or control to cast it, but they still understood what it was and did. Two completely different things.

 _'And I definitely did not know that before.'_ He thought in wonder as he stared down at the ring on his hand. To think all the history of the Potter Family was stored into this ring.

Breathing slowly as to steady his breath while he dealt with the rush of information. Harry then picked up the Gryffindor ring. He placed this on his opposite ring finger and the bonding process took far longer. The magic of the ring fought against his own, but slowly parts of it submitted until eventually he once again received a rush of information and knowledge about the Gryffindor family.

There wasn't much about them. They had been a relatively small family with the only member of note being Godric who managed to bump their status from Ancient House of Gryffindor to Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor.

After that came the Peverell family ring, this one was the most difficult and Harry almost felt like his magic would lose in this contest. While the Potter family ring had accepted him instantly, the Godric family fought against him, use small bursts of magic to chip away at his own magic. The Peverell magic in the ring was like a hammer smashing repeatedly at his own and it almost won, but once again, Harry prevailed victorious.

The Peverell family history had been the most interesting. Being known and feared all over the world as War Wizards. They were a small family, but a single Peverell was worth anywhere from twenty to a hundred wizards and witches. They were a family that slaughtered entire houses and stole their magic for their own before eventually marrying into the rising Potter family.

Finally came the Black family ring. It's challenge was different, it didn't try to fight him instead trying to coax him and beat him from within. Different and far more dangerous in his opinion. Manipulating him into believing it's magic was his own and take over piece by piece. For what felt like hours he battled with the magic of the ring, but in actual fact was only a few minutes before he finally managed to gain control of the ring.

Running a hand through his hair, he stared at Ripclaw.

"Congratulations are in order Lord Potter. You are now the Lord of four Houses, two of which are extremely wealthy." He looked at another sheet of paper. "By combining the numerous vaults of each of your families, it brings you to a total sum of 1,598,365,420 galleons, 3,974 sickles and 24 knuts. Making you a very rich man. Enough money for you and your children and your children's children to live a very comfortable lifestyle without needing to work."

"Wow. I did not expect that much." Ripclaw smirked.

The Potter account manager handed over a small bag towards Harry. "This bag is directly linked to your Potter Family Vault."

Taking the bag, Harry rose to his feet and bowed to Ripclaw. "Thank you, Ripclaw for your assistance, it was greatly appreciated." Ripclaw inclined his head stiffly, a sign that while positive showed that the Goblin was uncomfortable with showing respect to a human.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Exiting Gringotts, Harry quickly went to Flourish and Blotts and purchased a few additional spell books on Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Afterwards he bought a new trunk as well with additional space for a bedroom, a Potions room, a library, a cupboard and a small gym though he lacked any proper equipment.

It would take time to make as they had none in stock that met his current requirements, but that was fine. He had all summer to wait and he had a room booked at the Leaky Cauldron so it wasn't like he was lacking for sleeping arrangements. That, and he may have paid a bit extra for extra incentive to speed up on his delivery.

Stepping out into the Muggle world once more, Harry walked through the streets of London. He gained quite a few looks due to his handsome looks and the clothes that were many sizes too large though he ignored them all. People could think what they wanted about him. He stopped caring about what others thought, no longer would he change who he was to make others feel better about themselves.

So lost in thought he didn't notice the young woman in front of him until his instincts screamed out for him to stop. Reacting quickly, he did so and stood mere inches from the pale blonde haired woman in front of him, who looked up at him. Both took a small step back as Harry gave a nervous smile towards her.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He apologised, though he felt a little uncomfortable under the scrutinising gaze of the admittedly very beautiful face young woman.

"'Arry?" It took his brain a few minutes to register who the woman was, captivated by her beauty. She was about 5''5 inches with long, flowing, pale blonde hair that seemed to glow even when there was no sun, bright blue eyes and pale, porcelain skin. Her body had curves in all the right places and was something that made his teenage hormones come to life. "'Arry it is so good to see you again."

Harry smiled as he recognised the young woman before him. Despite having matured and her knowledge of the English language been far better. The French accent that sent shivers down his spine and her unnatural beauty were very telling signs.

"Fleur?" He questioned getting a nod and a smile from the French beauty. "I knew you moved to England, but I almost didn't recognise you. You've…matured." Harry had paused slightly as to make sure to fully choose the correct word. If there was one thing he knew, it was to never tell a woman she had got older. Hermione has taught him that, well it was more a second hand lesson as Ron had spoken Woolf thinking and as usual, insulted Hermione.

To be completely honest, he had to wonder why Hermione seemed to have feelings for Ron. He had noticed it last year, the biggest sign been that she seemed to spend more time around the ginger and looking at him when she thought no one was watching.

"I'll take 'zat as a compliment." Harry smiled sheepishly. "And nice save." Chuckling, Harry fell into step with Fleur as they moved through the streets.

"Yea, I've learnt never to bring up a woman's age or mention that she's getting older. It's safer for ones health." Fleur smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Definitely safer as Ron had come away unable to sit down for a week due to the numerous stinging hexes he received from the irate witch,

"You might survive yet, 'Arry."

Harry smirked down at the French witch and felt his confident grow at the fact she was still talking to him and seemed to be enjoying herself in his company. "So, what brings you into Muggle London?" He asked curiously.

"Shopping for clothes, something 'zat you desperately need." She gave him a once over and this time it was Harry that blushed lightly in embarrassment about his attire. Okay, so maybe having a beautiful woman judge him did make him a little self-conscious. "'Zough you 'ave gotten rid of 'zose glasses of yours. It really makes your eyes stand out more now."

"Yea, I finally decided that I had enough of my glasses been knocked off and been left blinded. So I got contact lenses from the optician in Diagon Alley."

Fleur took a look into his eyes and nodded her head as if affirming something. "Right 'zen, come on." She indicated for him to follow her and Harry unsurely did so.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"To get you some new clothes." Fluer replied simply and Harry took note of the many gazes she drew from the numerous men and women walking by. Most were filled with lust from the men and even some women, but some were filled with jealousy.

To be honest, she really wanted to help thank him for saving her sister – and no that kiss didn't count no matter how much she enjoyed it – and for saving her in the Third task. So she was quite alright with spending her lunch helping him with clothes shopping, it's not like she had to go to work afterwards anyway. She was done for today.

"It's fine, Fleur." Harry argued. "I'm sure you've got other things planned so I'm quite fine with shopping for myself."

Fleur spun around and looked straight at him. "And 'ow many times 'ave you 'ad to shop for clothes before, 'Arry?" His silence was all the answer she needed. "Exactly." She nodded her head and continued walking with Harry mutely following her. "Besides, you are going to need a woman's touch to 'elp you."

There was silence as they finally arrived at a clothing store and began picking out clothes. Fleur mainly doing the choosing for both of them. However, one thing that irked him was that Fleur barely picked anything out for herself and instead choosing to give Harry an entirely new wardrobe.

Pulling out a pair of slim fitting jogging pants, Harry placed them over his shoulder with the rest of the clothing he intended to buy from the store before turning to face Fleur on the other side, looking at a pair of yoga pants. His mind briefly conjured up an image of her in them and stifled a groan.

Desperate to take his mind off it, Harry blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "So how a things going between you and Bill?"

Fleur looked at him with a brow raised in confusion. "Me and Bill? Why do you ask?"

"Your dating aren't you?" Fleur's shoulders shook with barely restrained mirth before a few giggles were released. "What? It's a genuine question!" He defended himself.

"I'm sorry." She waved him off showing she didn't mean anything by it. "Where did you even come to 'ze conclusion 'zat me and William were dating? You've never seen us together."

"My mate Ron moaned for the first couple of weeks of last year about how unfair it was that Bill was dating, and I quote, 'that super hot, Veela Champion from fourth year.' And seen as though you're the only one that matches that description. I'm pretty sure it's you." Fleur laughed a bit more before finally calming down.

"Well, I'm both flattered and annoyed 'zat William believes were dating when we only went out on a single coffee date and 'zat was only because 'e bumped into me on my way to work. I've never gone on an actual date with 'im. So where 'e got 'ze idea 'zat were dating, I 'ave no clue." She stated as she looked at a few more pairs of yoga pants before settling on a light blue colour.

"So you're not dating?"

Fleur turned to him with a coy grin on her face that made Harry gulp nervously. "Why _'Arry_ , you almost sound 'opeful." The way she said his name made a certain part of his anatomy twitch. Coughing, Harry looked away while Fleur laughed at his reaction to her teasing. He was honestly so precious and innocent. Despite obviously being more confident in himself, he was still a boy with no real experience with women.

Not like she had much room to talk anyway, she had never even had a boyfriend before.

"Shut up." He grouched, which only made Fleur laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry, I was simply teasing." The Veela said once she had finally calmed down. "But in all seriousness. No, me and William are not dating. 'Zough I might 'ave done so 'owever, now I'm not so inclined to do so."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, while a little apologetic for probably messing up Bill's chances with Fleur, it was the Weasley's own fault for jumping the gun.

Paying for his clothes, he and Fleur walked through the streets once more. Harry himself dressed in proper clothes consisting of slim fitting jeans and a simple plain T-shirt. They moved from shop to shop, exchanging barbs and talking about everyday life.

To be honest, Harry was actually enjoying himself. Hermione was a great friend, but she was far too invested in studying and forcing him to study. That could change due to his own increased interest in studying or it couldn't. Ron on the other hand was a different story, far too jealous and quick to anger had made Harry very cautious in teasing Ron. This was the first time he actually managed to have a battle of wits with another person.

Fleur was actually very enjoyable to talk to. She had obviously lightened up from her stuck up self when she was in the Triwizard Tournament and was more down to earth. She was witty and seemed to take some sadistic joy in making him blush and teasing him. But he didn't mind, after getting over his initial embarrassment, he quite enjoyed the teasing.

It made him feel like an actuallt teenager for once in his life. To be able to tease and be teased in turn by what he liked to think was a friend. Despite having only started speaking with her properly for a few hours.

Eventually though, they came to a stop outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's been fun." Fleur graced him with small smile, which was returned. "And I'm sorry for nearly walking into you earlier."

"It was and don't worry. I've enjoyed 'zis day very much, it's a shame I 'ave other plans for the day." She nodded her head in agreement. "I shall see you later, 'Arry. 'Opefully we can do 'zis again sometime."

"Yea, I'd like that. See ya, Fleur." Harry waved at the Veela before making his way into his room. As soon as he did he dumped the bags filled with clothing on the floor and collapsed onto his bed with a groan. He hated teenage hormones, they made him do stupid shit.

A girl like Fleur was definitely way out of his league and even if he did start developing romantic feelings beyond lust, and she returned said feelings, it wouldn't be safe for her. Anyone that got too close to him would be a target, a weakness that could be used against him by the Death Eaters.

Groaning once more, Harry looked out the window to see the sun still shining and decided on practising his skills in Transfiguration. Pulling out one of the new books he had bought, he opened it up and began to read.

All the while hoping that it would take his mind off his attraction to French Veela.

 **A/N: I know it's being done before, but I really don't see another way in which Harry and Fleur can meet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed their interactions and we also get to see more in depth about Harry's development as a person. Also Harry is immune to Fleur's allure, but he is still a teenage boy and Fleur is beautiful woman so he is still attracted to her, just not as a bad as if he wasn't immune to her allure. Though he accepts that he's attracted to her, he does not hold feelings for her. What he feels is a physical attraction and not an emotional one, that comes later.**

 **Also as for why they became friends so quickly, it does happen. Some of my best friends I only talked to for an hour and sometimes not even that and we became good friends. Some people just hit it off easily and that's what happened between Fleur and Harry.**

 **Questions, criticism and suggestions are greatly appreciated so please send me a review with any of those three as to help me help you enjoy this story or clear up any misunderstandings you have about certain events.**

 **Now onto the questions:**

 **Nitewolf423: Yea it's true, but Harry won't display feats of stuff like they did constantly. Wandless magic like that is going to tire him out much quicker.**

 **Dumbledork: Yea, I know. But for the purpose of my story I've changed it up a bit.**

 **S-Wanderer999: There will be more to Veela than the usual, don't give birth to boys and whatnot. Though the information of Veela will be revealed later on as Harry and Fleur get closer.**

 **Hope this clears up any questions, if you do have any please let me know and I'll try my best to answer without giving away a key point in the story.**

 **Edit, this is just a few minor changes to the original story. I simple removed, added or rewrite certain parts of the story to make it flow better, otherwise it's most the same as the original and I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Point**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Edited – July 18th, 2019.**

 **A/N: This is what the characters are based off if you're curious.**

 **Harry Potter: Hayden Christensen (from the Jumper).**

 **Fleur Delacour: Margot Robbie.**

 **Nymphadora Tonks: Emilia Clarke.**

"Normal Speech."

' _Normal Thought.'_

 _"Spells/Translations."_

Books/Letters.

Harry gave a grunt as he strained against the weight of the barbell with a total of 50kg being the overall weight. Allowing the barbell to be fixed into place, he stood up and grabbed the floating towel out of the air and rubbed the sweat from his face before wrapping it around his bare neck.

His chest was heaving after the strenuous training. Every muscle in his body ached, but Harry pushed on despite the pain. Nothing matched the pain of being placed under Tom's Cruciatus Curse, compared to that this pain was nothing.

The past two weeks had been filled with constant training, Harry desperate to bring his body up to its peak physical condition as to maximise his battle efficiency. But to also try and forget the images of Fleur that plagued his mind. There was no denying that she was an attractive witch and as a young teenage boy, his dreams were filled with images of her and him in less than appropriate situations.

It wasn't good for his focus and so he had thrown himself even further into training. Hoping to get over this silly attraction and focus on what really mattered. Perhaps once Tom was defeated he might pursue someone, but Fleur was never going to be interested in someone like him. Someone who had lost everything and seemed to put everyone he cared about in constant risk. A life like his wasn't good and she deserved far better.

Of course, he hadn't been able to constantly avoid her and on numerous occasions had hung out with her when she cornered him. They were fun times and seemed to only make his decision to separate himself from everyone that much more difficult. Thankfully, she had been far too busy this week with added workload from the Goblins.

Harry stared calmly at the wall across from his and his thoughts instantly remembered back to the way in which he had escaped from the Dursleys. The feeling of apparition hadn't been a fun one, nor had him splinching himself in his desperate escape. However, this had reminded him of a moment in his childhood when he had been running from Dudley and his gang before miraculously appearing on the roof of school. The feeling of nausea had been the same.

Ever since then, he had realised how useful apparition could be in the upcoming war. Although, that usefulness was greatly decreased by how noisy it was and how it was incredibly difficult to apparate more than two times consecutively.

The hadn't stopped him. Everyday after training in the gym in his trunk, he would dedicate a few moments to apparition practise. At first it had been awful, the noise enough to even wake Hedwig up from the outside – something she hadn't been very happy about – and the nausea had also been present. However, he persevered and was finally making some headway.

The noise was greatly reduced and the nausea was all but gone. On the other hand, he had been unable to increase the number of consecutive jumps from two and even then it took him a few seconds to recover between each jump.

After the second the nausea returned and the noise increased. That alone was not good enough and that's where he would put his limit, but every time he reached the second the nausea and noise would decrease whenever he tried a third.

Even so, he didn't let that stop him.

From constant study, Harry had realised the Death Eaters were fans of setting up wards that stopped all communication and escape for example, Anti-Apparition Wards. One thing he had realised from his study into Wards however, was that Anti-Apparition Wards stopped people from apparating from inside to outside and vice-versa. They did not stop wizards and witches from apparating to another place already inside the ward.

He planned to use this little loophole and use apparition to its true potential and sow chaos into a Death Eater raid by constantly appearing and reappearing in different places. This was only going to happen though, if he managed to improve apparition.

Clearing his mind, he focused on the space in front of him and allowed his magic to pull him inwards, recreating the feeling he had when escaping from the Dursleys. There was a light popping noise as he appeared in this new position. He stood still for a second and allowed the dizziness to subside before apparating once more back to his previous position. Once again he took a few seconds before performing it a third time.

The noise was louder and the nausea had returned, but he stood still and closed his eyes tightly.

Breathing in and out, Harry clenched his fists tightly in irritation. Some progress, but he would try again tomorrow and that's how it would go.

Stepping out of his trunk, Harry quickly cleaned himself off and pulled on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a zip up hoodie with the zip undone. Once done, he quickly made his way into Knockturn Alley. Books on the Dark Arts were very difficult to come by in Diagon Alley due to many being illegal.

Though it would give many the wrong idea that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was studying the Dark Arts, it was in actual fact only done to give him that needed edge. The Dark Arts were greatly underestimated and misunderstood and that's what gave Dark Lords and their followers greater strength. Harry planned to use his knowledge of the Dark Arts as to better defend against it. After all, to better defend against something you must understand how it works.

While walking through the dark alley, he noticed himself gaining many looks. Some curious, but most were filled with contempt. None of them came to him though, those few who tried to make their way towards him froze the moment his emerald eyes locked onto their own eyes. The magic that swirled around him, weighing down on them and the way his eyes began to glow a bright green similar to that of the Killing Curse made them shy away instantly.

The thought of his gaze simply being enough to terrify them always brought a smirk to his features. He wasn't so arrogant to believe that if four or more Wizards ganged up on him that he would win, he was powerful, yes. But not that powerful yet.

With time that would change. However, right now he made sure to exude an aura of confidence that made those around him doubt their own abilities in fighting him. Thankfully, this ploy worked and not once did Harry get drawn into a fight.

A sound from behind made him stop and look to see a barrel filled with a black viscous livid pouring out onto the streets. His eyes stared as it bubbled and steamed away before staring up at where the barrel once stood beside a wall.

His greater connection to magic had made him a little more sensitive to magic and while his range was limited, there had been no magic connecting to the magic. Seen as though there was no one stood by the barrel, nor was there any magic there was no possible way in which the barrel could have fallen. Unless someone was stood there and was simply hidden.

It wasn't an impossibility as Invisibility Cloaks did exist, but shouldn't they exude a small aura of magic? Then again, his own cloak didn't give out any magic so it was entirely possible that he was been followed by someone under an invisibility cloak.

Narrowing his green eyes once more, Harry strode down the streets and entered Borgin and Burkes. He remembered coming here by accident in the summer before second year and seeing numerous books on the Dark Arts. A great abundance of books that would provide him with a great pool of knowledge upon which he could better improve his own self.

There was a chime from the bell as he opened the door and quietly browsed through the section of books. All the while he was studied closely by the shopkeeper.

After half an hour of going through all the books, Harry finally settled on six. One was about more dangerous Ward schemes that would cause bodily harm to any that had ill intent for those keyed into it. Another was based upon rituals with the final four about Dark Magic.

The shopkeeper, studied the books just like he had studied Harry before finally holding out his hand. "Fifty Galleons." With a raised eyebrow, Harry handed over the demanded payment and walked out with books shrunk down and placed into his pocket for safe keeping.

While he walked like nothing was out of the ordinary. His ears were listening closely, a small amount of magic placed into them as to heighten there sensitivity. A useful skill he had found when experimenting with magic one evening.

He hadn't heard anything besides footsteps, but it was difficult to tell whether the footsteps belonged to those around him or if someone was really following him. Even so, Harry kept the magic flowing into his ears before finally coming out onto Diagon Alley and began making his way down to the Leaky Cauldron.

To his confusion, joy and annoyance. Fleur was sat at one of the tables calmly sipping on her drink. She must have been waiting on someone as she had been staring at the door when he came in and by the way she smiled – a smile that made his face heat up and his heart beat increase – it had been him she had been waiting for.

It seemed that every time he had convinced himself that he could keep people at a distance, one of them seemed to appear and make it that much more difficult. And that person was currently sat, smiling at him. Still, he could just ignore her and walk away, but there was something in the way her eyes brightened with happiness at seeing him that made the very thought of walking away and ignoring her painful.

So, putting on a smile he walked forwards, one that didn't require much force.

"Hello, Fleur. What's a girl like you, doing in a place like this?" Fleur's smile widened, something that made his heart quicken and Harry slapped himself mentally. He shouldn't let himself feel like this. Fleur deserved better and he couldn't afford to get too attached as it would only hurt him more when she finally found someone better.

"Well, 'Arry. I came to see my friend." Smirking, Harry took a seat across from her. "You wouldn't 'ave 'appened to see him, would you?" The teasing tone she took made his smirk widen.

"So it's a he?" He chuckled. "What does he look like and I'll let you know if I've seen him." Fleur smiled coyly and leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table, which so happened to squish her breasts together bringing more attention to them. She then rested her chin on her interlocked fingers and stared into his emerald eyes.

"Well, let me see." She took on a pensive look that he admitted made her look very adorable. "He's tall, slightly pale skin and short black 'air 'zat looks like it 'asn't seen a comb at all." Leaning forwards so that he had one elbow resting on the table, he watched the way her kissable lips curl up into a teasing grin and her eyes twinkled brightly. "Very 'andsome, with a smirk 'zat can make you weak at 'ze knees." He raised one eyebrow in amusement, something she returned with a teasing grin. "And 'ze brightest pair of green eyes 'zat you 'ave ever seen, eyes 'zat you can get lost in."

"Seems to me that you look at the guy often." He replied teasingly and Fleur's smile became downright seductive and Harry shifted uncomfortably as his pants tightened.

"Oh, I 'ave." She leaned forward so that her warm breath ghosted over his ear and made the hair on the back of his neck rise up. "Repeatedly."

Coughing as he realised how close he was and what they had done, Harry leaned back and avoided eye contact with Fleur. The witch in question simply laughed and also leaned back into her chair.

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up." He replied sarcastically as she continued to laugh. In his head though, he slapped himself repeatedly for getting far too comfortable with the French beauty. He was meant to be distancing himself with her, not flirting.

Releasing a few more giggles, Fleur finally calmed down as Harry ordered a cup of tea from Tom who, while passing the drink to the Potter heir, gave Harry a knowing grin, his eyes flickering between Harry and Fleur. He glared at the barkeeper in annoyance who only laughed it off.

Returning back to the table, Harry took a sip from his cup while Fleur did the same. "It's good to see you 'Arry. I've missed you this week." That admission made him groan internally, she was really making this difficult.

"Yea, sorry." He replied lamely. "We've both been so busy, you with work and me with…stuff." Fleur gave an unladylike snort at his answer.

"Stuff?" He blushed at how bad that sounded. "What kind of stuff?"

"Erm, training. You know fitness and practising magic." Harry answered and Fleur's half-lidded gaze drank in his form from his muscular arms to his torso that were snugly fit into his clothing making it very clear on how well-conditioned his body was.

"Oh, I can tell you've been working out." She answered in a low tone that made Harry shiver.

 _'Fucking hell! What the hell is she doing to me! Better yet, why the hell is she doing this to me?!'_ He screamed mentally as Fleur shamelessly ogled him. "Thanks for noticing." His voice cracked slightly, which made Fleur laugh lightly.

"I'm sorry, 'Arry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine." He replied. _'No it's not.'_ God, his teenage hormones were getting out of control. "What about you?"

"Hmm." The French witch paused for a few moments. "Just the usual, I'm working part-time at Gringotts as you know and I'm currently waiting for my admission to take a Mastery in Charms to come back."

"You want to take a Mastery in Charms?" Fleur nodded her head. "I've never thought about getting a Mastery in any subject though if I did I'd probably get one Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, possibly Charms."

Fleur placed her drink down as she looked at him curiously. "Not 'zat I'm doubting you, 'Arry. I know for a fact 'zat you're a very capable wizard, but a Mastery is very difficult. Many wizards don't ever get one and 'ze only one to get more 'zan one is Albus Dumbledore who 'as one in Defence Against 'ze Dark Arts and Transfiguration." Harry smirked at her over his cup.

"Then I guess I'll have to be the second." The confidence in his voice was unmistakable and it left Fleur breathless. She knew that Harry was powerful, he had to be to have survived in the Triwizard tournament and face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on numerous occasions, but she knew firsthand how difficult getting a Mastery could be since this was her second time applying. Yet for some reason, she really believed that he could do it just because he felt like he could and it took her breath away.

"I believe you." She whispered and Harry gave her a small genuine smile that made her duck her head as to hide the blush that came onto her cheeks.

There was a moments of silence that followed as the two individuals sat quietly. Fleur herself was unable to even find her voice as she watched Harry drink. He really had changed and she had no doubt it had to do with the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She had no doubt that the reason Harry was training so hard was because he planned to fight and it made her heart freeze. The thought of Harry in danger made her worried. In the short time she had known, he had been nothing but kind and considerate and had become a valued friend to her. And while she had the feeling that Harry was trying to keep her at arms length, it didn't change the fact that she cared for him.

Shaking her head as to get rid of those thoughts,, Fleur asked the question that was on her mind. "I'm guessing 'ze reason you're training so 'ard is because of 'E-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Harry nodded her head and she frowned. "You really plan to fight 'im? What 'appens if you get 'urt?" Her voice dropped to a whisper towards the end and Harry's eyes softened.

"Voldemort's been trying to kill me since I was born, Fleur. Too many people have been killed or injured trying to protect me, I don't want to lose anyone else. I couldn't bare the thought of people dying because I was too weak or too scared to fight back." Fleur hesitantly nodded her head as she understood his reasoning, though it didn't mean she had to like it.

"I understand." Harry smiled at her once more and it did offer her some measure of comfort. "Just please, don't get 'urt."

A mischievous grin came onto his handsome features. "I'll try not." And with that, the tense atmosphere disappeared. "So tell me Fleur, what else can Veela do besides drive men mad with desire with both their looks and their allure?"

"Why are you asking?" Harry shrugged. He really didn't know what drove him to ask, perhaps it was to simply move onto something over than thinking about the war. It was a depressing topic.

"Don't know. It's just been on my mind ever since I found out about Veela and what was in the books were less than kind when it came to Veela." She knew that first hand, witches in particular looked down upon with Veela with disdain, while wizards simply saw them as prizes to be won. "Didn't want to judge based on biased information."

"You really know 'ow to make a girl feel special, 'Arry." She said teasingly as she was honestly touched by his answer. Most took what they read as fact and never looked beyond and that was a reason why Veela were seen as nothing more than animals only good for sex. "Well, besides our allure we can 'ave a limited control over fire and can actually gain bird like features when angered."

"That's it." Fleur nodded her head. "What about the fact that you can only give birth to girls?"

"False. We can give birth to boys and girls, but girls are more likely and will be Veela, while any boy we give birth to will be 'ze opposite." Harry nodded his head with a pensive look on his face. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"What about your allure? Does it really allow you to gain control over men?" Fleur took a few moments to answer his question.

"In a way, yes. Our allure simply amplifies a mans lust, in turn allowing us to manipulate 'im into doing anything we want, but we 'ave to be careful because too much exposure will make a man grow impatient and then decide to, you know?" She didn't need to say it, but he knew. Men driven to far by lust would then force themselves on Veela.

"I see. Guess you're lucky that I'm immune then." Fleur smirked.

"I don't know, I'd like to see what you'd be like when driven 'zat mad with lust. I bet we'd both enjoy it, very much." He shook his head as to get rid of the images that single sentence conjured.

"Seriously Fleur, stop teasing me like that." He protested.

"Who said I'm teasing?" With that Fleur stood up and left leaving one very confused and aroused Harry behind, his eye following her ass as it swayed tantalisingly from side to side.

 _'Fucking hell! What the fuck am I doing?'_ He dropped his head into his hands as he released a groan of frustration. _'Why can't I ever just push her away? It'd be so fucking easy so why can't I do it?'_ Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he stood up and walked up to his room intent on training his body to the point of exhaustion all the while replaying what Fleur had last said to him. "Who said I'm teasing?" He repeated lowly. "Come on, snap out of it. You can't let yourself get drawn in, you need to distance yourself from her before she gets hurt."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Dumbledore stared calculatedly at his office in Hogwarts. His eyes panning over every inch of it as his mind tried to find a way to overcome his current obstacle. An obstacle in the form of Harry Potter disappearing from Privet Drive.

He hadn't understood how it could have gone wrong. Harry had been safe and there had been no signs of the Dursleys acting like their old selves and abusing Harry. Sure he had spent the first two days locked away in his room, but after that he had been back to normal before disappearing completely.

Auror Tonks had been assigned to watch Privet Drive that night and had reported nothing out of the ordinary and it had only been until the next day when she reported that Harry had disappeared. The boy had gone out for a run – something Dumbledore secretly approved of, taking care of ones body meant greater control over ones magic – and had returned to the home.

The next he was gone, just disappeared without a trace.

Now Dumbledore wasn't someone to panic without good reason, but the disappearance of Harry was definitely a reason for him to panic. While he had definitely put the young boy in positions that were far too difficult for someone his age to handle, Harry had overcome each challenge and came out stronger than ever.

The boy was shaping out to be the perfect successor. Harry would eventually take the mantle of the Light and lead them to vanquish the darkness. It was his destiny and now the boy was missing.

Perhaps, this was his punishment for all he put Harry through all these years. It wouldn't surprise him if that was the case. He deserved it more than anyone as Harry never deserved the life he had gotten. He deserved a better one, but nothing could be changed. The past was the past and that would be Harry's final test.

If Harry could forgive him for all he had done, then Harry was ready to lead the charge against the dark. He could finally pass on, knowing that the security of the Wizarding World was assured.

Even if Harry failed this final test, Dumbledore would accept it. The things Harry had gone through were too much for any man to go through and Dumbledore could not even forgive himself for the sins he had committed. Perhaps he could have done things different, but that was how life was. It was filled with 'what ifs' and Dumbledore knew that for the rest of his life he would be asking, "what if?"

However, as long as Voldemort vanquished and peace was restored, Dumbledore would be content. Even if it meant that young boy he viewed as a grandson hated him.

A soft humming from his Phoenix familiar, Fawkes put his mind at ease. Smiling gently at the magnificent creature, he smirked the birds feathers. "What do you think, Fawkes? Is he ready?" All he got was a soft humming sound in response. "Yes, you're right. He deserves something for all he has gone through." He already knew, it would help him in later life and would also help him to shoulder the burden of responsibility. A win for all parties concerned. "Minerva, please come to my office." Dumbledore intoned into a small trinket of his desk.

Yes, Harry needed to be prepared for the war that was to come. It was time he taught the boy how to lead the light against the dark.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Harry looked down at the small ritual circle he was stood in. Currently he was in his spare room of his trunk, a place he had simply planned to use as storage, but after reading through the book on rituals had realised that it could be put towards better uses.

At first, he had been wary of trying out rituals, yet he had realised how useful they could become. He was at a disadvantage and he needed every tool at his disposal, if that meant resorting to rituals then so be it.

The ritual he was currently trying was magic amplifying ritual. The basis of it was to simply make his magic more potent and by that he meant more dangerous. Usually in a battle of magic if two wizards were to fire the same spell, then the one with more power would win. However, if one were to have greater control then the effect could range from the spells simply cancelling each other out or the the one with greater control trumping the spell with more power. However, if both spells were to be fired with the same amount of magic then the more potent magic would win.

Already he had deduced that with the dangerous mix of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears in his blood that his magic was extremely potent. Both creatures being rich in magic as even after all this time, he could still feel the overwhelming fear and awe he felt at the magic the two creatures gave off.

This meant that this ritual would simply amplify his already potent magic to even greater degrees, giving him a greater advantage in battle.

Cutting his hand with a knife – not conjured, magic used in the circle could disrupt the ritual and cause unknown side-effects – and cut his palm. It stung, but Harry ignored the pain and allowed his blood to drip onto the floor and the circle glowed a deep green.

He didn't know how long it would take, how much he would have to sacrifice, but Harry would win this war. Tom Riddle and his followers would die no matter what, that Harry swore upon his life and magic.

 **A/N: Things between Harry and Fleur are heating up and Dumbledore made a brief appearance. I'm planning to make him a good character that has made a lot of mistakes. Though he and Harry will have their disagreements as the story progresses, they will still be on the same side.**

 **Also rituals have been introduced. I probably make mentions to them being used, instead of actually showing them like I did in this chapter. Just know that Harry will be using rituals to give him that extra edge to win in his battles, but don't expect instant God-level Harry. He still has a long way to go before he's capable of fighting Bellatrix and the Inner Circles of the Death Eaters, let alone Voldemort.**

 **Next chapter Tonks will arrive and with it the story starts getting into the beginning stages of the war.**

 **Also, please leave a review with any criticism, suggestions or questions that you need answering.**

 **Now onto the questions:**

 **nina0116: Harry splinched himself when apparating from the Dursleys and thank you. Normally when Harry and Fleur meet its in the magical world and while meeting in the summer is always done when these two are paired together, I decided to add a little spin to it.**

 **Shadowz101: Thank you and don't worry, I've taken your idea about more showing and less telling and hopefully you'll see that in this chapter. Also, back then Harry was still believing himself to be a child, but Harry in this story sees himself as a young adult and views things differently and also, those girls were in Hogwarts with him, Fleur isn't.**

 **magitech: The four rings is to show that four girls is the limit, but it doesn't mean he will end up with four girls. He may be the Lord of four houses and only end up with Fleur and Tonks. All depends on the way the story progresses. I've always questioned that and I to be honest, I don't have a clue on why she didn't know about it.**

 **N7sdr93: I never liked over powered contact lenses or ritual that instantly healed Harry's eye sight so I went for the basics where Harry has to build his skills up using what's available and his own mind. Also I'm looking into finding a beta reader and just waiting for them to get back to me so when I do I'll send them the chapters I've already done and then repost them once they've been edited.**

 **monkiepawn: The thing about Dumbledore using the light against the dark is more of a metaphor and is more based on the idea of people who fight against Voldemort's ideals.**

 **As for the rituals, I'm sorry about the lack of description I just didn't really understand how to properly explain what went into the ritual itself without appearing like an exposition dump so I cut it out. However, it was not simply runes and blood, the runes were made out of Harry's blood and there were parts of other magical creatures involved in layout of the runic symbol.**

 **Reader of Harry Potter: She'll probably make appearances, but won't be a main character, more a side character that has some relevance to the plot. I have plans for her, but usually it will simply be people referencing her or a few short scenes involving her.**

 **Sharkey930: No more than a couple of weeks. And the reason why Dumbledore never knew about it is because while people would have talked about a black haired boy with green eyes, the fact that Tonks who had specifically been assigned the mission of finding Harry never reported back about this person been Harry then it was simply brushed off as a young man with black hair and green eyes and not Harry himself.**

 **Jerm069: To be completely honest I never thought about that but it would make sense.**

 **R eikno67: You're right he could have used his ancestral homes and the various portraits that would have been there to learn from however, Harry has a little bit of crush on Fluer as you can no doubt tell and as well all know, when a guy has feelings for a girl they can do stupid things. Harry unknowingly, is keeping himself in Diagon Alley and away from the portraits/ancestral homes because he knows that's where Fluer is.**

 **Dzerx: You're right he could have used his ancestral homes and the various portraits that would have been there to learn from however, Harry has a little bit of crush on Fluer as you can no doubt tell and as well all know, when a guy has feelings for a girl they can do stupid things. Harry unknowingly, is keeping himself in Diagon Alley and away from the portraits/ancestral homes because he knows that's where Fluer is.**

 **LadyPhoenix68: Why didn't he do it in the books? It's the same reason given in cannon, the blood wards. As for the Black will, it's pretty much like every other black will scene that's been done before and it pretty much follows the same routine. Didn't think anyone would want to read the same thing again that has been done before so I made mentions of it in the previous chapter as to show that it did happen.**

 **Hope this clears up any questions you have, if not please let me know and I'll answer them as best as I can without giving away key points of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Point**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Edited – 19th July, 2019.**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank, Torrhen Stark, daithi4377, hellfire45, Chaos Snow Kitsune, SynBen28, DrizztTeller, magitech, Anon, HarryHermioneEdwardBella, Gold, Damien Nightfall, senpen banka, dcoon, god of all for your reviews they mean a lot.**

 **SynBen28: The Mastery test was left ambiguous because not many knew what they were getting into. Fleur didn't when she first tried and this would be her second so she has a little more knowledge. Hopefully the explanation I give about it here clear up any confusion.**

 **Also just want to thank everyone for letting me know about the mix up and I'd like to apologise for that. Don't know how I managed to mess it up but I did and I'm really sorry for that, but this is the right chapter this time, I made sure of it.**

 **Now then, on with the story we go.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'Normal Thought.'_

 _"Spells/Translations."_

Books/Letters.

Fleur sighed tiredly as she finished revising for her Masters for the day. She was really getting nervous, knowing first hand how difficult it was to even be accepted to be given the chance to gain a Masters. Thousands of people applied and a person had a one in a hundred chance of being accepted. Every year only five people were allowed to take a Masters for a single subject.

People like her that were descended from powerful Purebloods families were given a distinct advantage, but it still didn't change the fact that ones OWLs and NEWTs played a large in the final decision.

Even then, the chance of gaining a Masters was incredibly difficult and only two people every five years managed to gain a Masters due to you having to have in depth knowledge on all theories behind the subject and showing a very large degree of skill in its practical application. Many people passed these two parts, but it was the final part of the exam that was the hardest. Using that single piece of magic to subdue a magical creature of XXXXX Magical Creature.

It was a dangerous task that usually ended in the death of the wizard of the witch that tried. It was very rare for someone to win and many failed the exam due to being unwilling to fight.

She had spent the last six hours studying repeatedly on all the known strengths and weaknesses of each creature in that class. Putting any Charms that would be useful and committing them to memory. She just hoped it would be enough to win.

Getting to her feet, she stretched out her stiff arms and give a satisfied moan when she heard a few pops. Her exam was in a few hours and she really needed to calm her nerves down.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Entering the Leaky Cauldron, Fleur looked round to see if Harry was down from his room. It was early morning so he should be down having breakfast, unless he ate up in his room, which sounded exactly like something he would do.

Another quick look told her that Harry wasn't present and so she ordered a drink and sat down at one of the tables. She would just wait, she had plenty of time. It seemed she didn't have to wait long as she felt the presence of someone behind her. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed it to be William Weasley.

Fleur released a sigh as she noticed him smiling down at her. She had being trying to avoid him after it was revealed that the had been bragging about her, it was insulting and offensive. Veela's were always treated as prizes and he treated her in the exact same way.

"Hello Fleur." He greeted smoothly as he took a seat without in asking. She raised one delicate brow at this, but he didn't notice and continued to smile at her. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, 'zank you for asking?" She replied curtly and either he didn't notice her tone or simply ignored it.

"That's good." There was a pause as he watched her gaze move throughout the room, never once sticking on him for longer than a few seconds. It made him smirk internally that Fleur was far too embarrassed to look at him. That with the fact she had being ignoring him recently probably had something to do with her realising her feelings for him. "I haven't seen you recently, I just wanted to know if you were ok."

Fleur rolled her eyes. "'Zat's nice."

"If there's anything you want to tell me, you know you can? Don't you?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion and annoyance when he rested one hand on her own. Quickly she removed his hand from her own and clasped them together in her lap.

Her eyes looked around to for any sign of Harry. Right now she just wanted William to leave her alone as his constant ogling was beginning to get on her nerves. He had never being like this before, but for some reason he seemed to be unable to stop himself. This was not how she planned to calm her nerves.

"I don't see why I 'ave to tell you anything, William." Her voice was curt once more and William recoiled slightly as if struck and he spluttered slightly.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to presume. I just assumed we were friends." This made her anger rise and she couldn't stop herself from responding in a crueler fashion than was necessary.

"Really? From what I've 'eard, you seem to 'zink we are more 'zan friends." Once again William spluttered as he tried to defend himself, yet failed miserably and it made her smirk. "Oh yes, I've 'eard it all." She continued and William struggled to form a sentence.

"Fleur, I." It was at this moment that she finally saw the door that led from the Leaky Cauldron to the Muggle World opened revealing Harry walking in dressed in his workout clothes. Due to the weather he was wearing a pair of shorts that revealed his tone legs and a short sleeved, white top that showed off his muscles perfectly.

William stopped his spluttering almost as soon as Fleur turned to look at the door and noticed her gazing intently at the young man that walked through the door and he felt a spike of jealousy shoot through him.

"'Arry!" Fleur called out and the young mans head turned to stare at Fleur with wide eyes. His face was flushed and sweaty due to his workout though that wasn't what stood out to William the most. No, it was the emerald eyes that seemed to glow lightly with barely restrained power.

Instantly his mind connected the dotes as he watched the young man walk towards them. Black hair, emerald eyes and called Harry. This looked like an older, more mature version of Harry Potter, but without glasses.

"Morning Fleur." Harry greeted with a smile on his face, one that was returned brightly by the French beauty. He had see the happiness in her eyes when she saw him, but also the silent plea for help and company and just like always, he could never deny her and it was starting become a nasty habit. But at the same time, it made him feel happy, happy to be wanted by someone as smart and beautiful as Fleur.

"Harry?" The emerald eyes wizards gaze flickered to Fleur's companion as he took a seat besides the woman in question.

"Hello Bill. It's good to see you." He greeted and shook hands with Bill, though he noticed that the Weasley tried to apply a lot of pressure into the grip. If he was any normal wizard he would have winced slightly in pain, but then again, when had he being a normal wizard?

Harry knew why he was doing it, Bill had feelings for Fleur and he felt threatened so he was trying to assert dominance. He didn't like that one bit, Fleur wasn't a prize to be won, she was a grown woman that could make her own decisions. So in response, Harry gripped Bill's hand even tighter and took pleasure in watching the Weasley's face grimace in pain.

With that done, the two males broke apart with Fleur none the wiser on what had transpired.

"So, Bill, what have you been up to recently?" Harry asked, trying to strike up a conversation all the while the redhead rubbed his sore hand underneath the table.

"Ah, nothing much." He said with a strained smile that made Fleur look between the two in confusion. "Just the usual, you know. Breaking powerful wards and curses on artefacts." Harry watched in a amusement as Bill puffed out his chest as he bragged. It reminded him so much of Malfoy that it was almost laughable. "Oh yea, I heard you're taking your Mastery exam again today. Good luck."

Fleur watched in bemusement as William turned to Harry with a cocky grin on his face and Harry simply ignored the look completely and turned to face her. "Is that so? I knew you were taking one, but I didn't know it was today."

"Yes." Fleur answered with a smile on her face. "I actually came 'ere to tell you and to also get some input on what you 'zought about some of my strategies for the final part of it." She pulled out a roll of parchment that had writing neatly organised into sections. Harry took it and she shivered when his fingers brushed against hers lightly.

"I'm guessing you have to fight one of these XXXXX Class Magical Creatures using only the magic of your chosen subject?" A nod was his answer and then he turned back to the parchment.

Bill watched the two talk animatedly, their bodies mere inches apart as they shared ideas on what they thought would and wouldn't work. His grip on his chair tightened when he watched Fleur's hand and arm repeatedly brush against Harrys, watched as her eyes always lingered on Harry's lips when he talked as if she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, watched as she continually moved closer to him until there was no space left between and watched as she completely forgot that he was even present. To them two, it was as if they were in their own little world with only each other as company and it drove him mad with jealousy.

"I'll see you both later." Fleur simply gave him a wave of her hand as she wrote down some new ideas onto the parchment, while Harry gave him a nod.

"See ya, Bill." Not even acknowledging the goodbye, Bill stormed out of the Leaky Cauldron, unwilling to watch Fleur not so subtly flirt with someone younger than her. It annoyed him yes, but what should he have expected. Bragging about Fleur being with him when she wasn't and it was stupid and it had cost him any chance of getting with Fleur. He'd just have to accept that and move on.

While walking he noticed a pair of young woman talking as they occasionally looked back at him. Smirking, He strode towards them with calm and confident steps. It would take him a while to get over Fleur, some distractions would help in that endeavour.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

As soon as William had stormed out in a fit of jealous rage, Fleur had to bit her lip as to stop herself from laughing. It was hilarious to watch him act in such a way and took vindictive pleasure in doing so. You reap what you sow was the saying and William incurred the anger of a Veela.

"Well…" Harry drawled and Fleur felt herself cracking up at the deadpan tone in which he spoke. "That was fun." That did it, and she laughed. It wasn't even funny, but to her it was one of the most hilarious things in the world.

Harry himself, chuckled alongside her and it took them a good few minutes to calm down. "Oh dear, you 'ave no idea 'ow glad I am 'zat you came along when you did." Fleur said as added the finishing touches to her parchment. "'E was really starting to anger me."

"Jesus, what'd he do? I haven't ever seen you angry."

"Just started acting like I should feel 'onoured to be in 'is presence, grabbed my 'and." That part made Harry clench his fist in anger. "'Zen when I brought up 'im bragging about us dating when we weren't, 'e tried to defend 'imself." She threw her hands up in exasperation and Harry smirked, his anger slowly diminishing.

"Well, I think he got the message that you weren't interested." He said and Fleur nodded in agreement. It was then Harry noticed how close they were, his comfortable he felt with her pressed up against him and the way he wanted nothing more to kiss her as he stared at her lips. "I'm going to go up to my room and get changed, it was nice seeing you Fleur and good luck on your exams."

"If you don't mind, 'Arry, I would like to come up to your room with you as I still 'ace a few 'ours until my exam." Harry took a few moments to answer as he stared into her blue eyes that practically begged him to give in, he could feel her allure pressing on him, but he ignored it and continued to stare into her blue eyes.

"Okay." He whispered as he gave in. _'What the fuck are you doing, Potter?! You're meant to be pushing her away and you're inviting her to your room! Grow a pair of balls and say no!'_ Yet just seeing the smile he got in response made that line of thought crumble away into nothing.

"Don't act so nervous, 'Arry. I don't bite, not unless you want me too." She whispered into his ear, her voice low and seductive and Harry coughed nervously, his face a deep shade of red. It was official, she knew exactly what she did to him and continued to do it anyway.

"Erm, yea. L-lets just, erm go." Harry all but shot out his chair and tried to regain his dignity as he walked up the stairs to his room, Fleur giggling as she followed behind him.

Tapping his hand against the door, his magic keyed in and there a clicking noise before he pushed open the door. Fleur walked past Harry as he held upon the door to him and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, 'zis is your room." She looked round and noticed how bare it was. A bed, a cupboard, a perch with a beautiful owl on it and a bedside table. "She's beautiful." Fleur whispered as she walked towards the majestic owl. "What's 'er name?"

"Hedwig." Harry answered as Fleur stroked the Owls feathers. "And don't say things like that, she's already quite vein and doesn't need anymore reason to be so." Fleur laughed shortly and slowly made her way back towards the bed and watched Harry open the cupboard and pull out a fresh pair of clothing. "I'll be back in a minute."

With that said, Harry entered into his trunk as Fleur once again took in the room. Like she had noticed before, it was very bare, but there was something distinctly…Harry about it. She leaned back and took in a deep breath and she realised that it was not only the way the room was filled with left over magic from Harry, but also smelled like him.

The same windy, outdoor and musky smell that made her want to snuggle up to him and just breath it all in.

Stepping out of his trunk and Harry instantly regretted doing so as his pants tightened taking in Fleur laid out on his bed. Her jeans were skintight, almost as if they had been painted on and her white blouse was tight around her curvaceous and brought attention to her breasts due to her black lace bra worn underneath.

Fleur noticed his presence and looked up with a smile on her face, a smile that became coy and mischievous. "Is now 'ze time where you 'ave your wicked way with me? I'll 'ave to ask you to be gentle, it'll be my first time."

He snorted in amusement as he tried to cover up the blush on his face. "No, I'm afraid it's not." He moved over and sat down on the bed and allowed his face to hover mere inches over hers. "Though if we do get to that stage I can guarantee that it will not be gentle, and you'll love every second of it." He whispered the last part into her ear and pulled back to see her face blush in embarrassment.

"Oh really. Someone's getting a little cocky, aren't they?" Fleur's eyes racked over his body as she nibbled gently on her bottom lip electing a groan from Harry. As the two continued to try and out tease each other, Hedwig watched in amusement from her perch, happy to see her human finally acting like a teenager.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Nymphadora Tonks would be the first to admit that when she joined the Order of the Phoenix that she had expected to be fighting battles against Lord Voldemort. It was the same expectations she had when she joined the Auror's department, but like before, she was left disappointed.

Acting as a lookout/bodyguard for Harry Potter had not been exactly what she had hoped. With him being Voldemort's prime target she had expected to be involved in a few duels with Death Eaters, but no. It had being quiet, leaving her bored.

That was until Harry miraculously disappeared from Privet Drive and it was about damn time in her opinion. The Dursleys were at the top of the pyramid of assholes in her books. On numerous occasions she had felt the need to break cover and curse the life out of them all as they looked at Harry with disdain and disgust. She had hexed people for less and yet, Harry continued on with life as if it was nothing

It made her respect the boy a lot, to be able to take all that and ignore, it took a level of mental fortitude that she quite frankly, lacked.

After that, things really hit the fan. Death Eater activity rose exponentially and many Order members wondered if this rise in activity had anything to do with Harry's disappearance. As a result, she had been tasked with finding Harry. Due to her status as a Metamorphmagus, she was able to follow leads on anyone looking like Harry without being discovered.

It took her a week after his disappearance to finally discover where Harry was and it was so simple it was painful. Right in Diagon Alley, hiding in plain sight a place she never would have thought to look due to it been so stupid. However at the same time, it was ingenious.

Her first task after finding him had been to take him to a secure location, but watching Harry showed her how much he had changed. She felt a form of kinship in him because like her, he had changed after the death of someone close to them. To her it had been her father to Dragon Pox and for him it had been his father figure at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.

So she had ignored her first order and simply watched him closely and she found his dedication to improving himself astounding. Gone was the skinny boy, replaced by a fit and healthy young man that looked ready for war.

The most amusing aspect of her bodyguard mission, was his interactions with the Veela witch. It was so obvious that he was attracted to her and that attraction had turned into romantic feelings somewhere between the fourth and fifth week. Feelings that were quite obviously returned.

This also turned out to be where it became frustrating. Just like his feelings were obvious, it was obvious that Harry was trying to keep her at a distance. It was admirable, placing his own happiness to one side as to stop Fleur from becoming a target.

If it was a pureblood or half blood girl in Hogwarts, she had no doubt that Harry might have gone for her. But Fleur was not only in a house with minor protections, she also didn't go to Hogwarts and therefore didn't have the protection it provided. It made her pity both of them because the feelings were there, but the circumstances prevented one of them from pursuing the other.

It was unfair on them both and to see Harry and Fleur struggle with this made her want to hex them both repeatedly, mainly Harry.

Sighing, Tonks watched in her disguise of a busty blonde witch as Harry and Fleur talked animatedly with one another, completely ignoring the existence of William. They were lost in their own little world and all that seemed to exist was one another. Another adorable aspect about the two as they seemed to forget everything, but each other when they were together.

Her mirth skyrocketed when William left and Fleur took a leap and asked to come to Harry's room. As soon as they left, Tonks followed behind them quietly and as soon as she reached the door to his room, she pulled on her invisibility cloak.

At least two hours passed before Fleur exited the room with a smile on her face as she left. Just as the door closed she could hear a groan of frustration from Harry followed by the sound of him hitting something.

Tonks shook her head as she the door closed and silence filled the corridor, the privacy Wards activating. Looks like Harry had once again been unable to distance himself from Fleur. To be honest, she didn't know why he continued to try, he might as well just give in and have some form of happiness while he could. With Voldemort back and stronger than before, Harry was at even greater risk.

 _'Oh well, it's not my life.'_ She thought as she prepared herself for a long period of boredom until Fleur showed up and made Harry start acting like a teenager again.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Harry panted heavily as he collapsed to the floor, his legs sprawled out and his back hunched over as he leaned against the wall in a seated position that conveyed his exhaustion.

It was an accurate representation of how he felt.

He was tired of being alone but at the same time, was tired of losing everyone he cared for. All he wanted was to have a happy life and it seemed Fleur was put here by fate as to taunt him. To show him that this is what he could have, yet he knew that the moment he grasped it, eventually she would be stripped away from him.

He couldn't bare the thought of losing anyone else.

Releasing a growl of anger at the unfairness of the world, Harry rubbed his eyes as he stared down at Hedwig who had landed on his thigh mere moments ago. "You won't leave me, will you?" He asked and Hedwig gave a hoot that made him smile as he slowly stroked her feathers. "Thank god."

There was silence as the two basked in silence before Hedwig began hooting once more. He smiled down at her bitterly.

"You're right, she is very beautiful." Hedwig precked his finger affectionately. "It's not like that Hedwig." He defended weakly before she swatted him with her wing. "Alright, alright." Harry took a few moments as his hand once again stroked her feathers as he stared up at the ceiling. "You're right, I do like her. But it could never work. She'd be in constant danger."

Hedwig responded with numerous hoots that made Harry tense up before he relaxed with a sound of defeat escaping leaps. "I know she's already in danger by being seen with me, but think about how much more danger she would be in if she was actually with me. Voldemort would stop at nothing to kill me and there's more than one way to kill a man."

His neutral features shifted in a tired grin as Hedwig finished one more rant. "I'll think about it." He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against the top of Hedwig's head as she nuzzled against him. "What would I do without you girl?" He snorted before bursting out into laughter. "That's true, I would be lost."

Harry watched with a gentle smile on his face as Hedwig preened under his praise and it made his heart feel lighter. Hedwig had always been there for him when he needed her most, his constant companion and his first friend, his beloved family member. Without her, he would truly be lost.

And so the wizard and the owl sat in a comfortable silence as the seconds passed into minutes.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The moon was high in the sky, shining its light onto the ground below. Many inhabitants of the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley were asleep in preparation for the next day that would involve more work.

Harry Potter on the other hand, was not one such person.

Ever since he had started learning Wandless magic and fully testing the scope of his abilities with magic in general, Harry had noticed a sharp difference in his physicality. His mind was sharper and clearer, his body fitter and healthier and above all, he no longer required as much sleep as he normally would. Whereas before he required a good eight to nine hours of sleep to properLy function, he now only required four hours.

Something he had discovered by accident when reading up on rituals late one night. He would admit that they fascinated him, yet at the same time he had realised that the human body had a limit. Go beyond that limit and well, Tom's snake-like features were an example of what happened to those that went through too many rituals.

However, that's not the point.

What is, is that after spending most of the night reading he had gone to sleep at two in the morning the next day. When he woke up, he found that he was not lethargic and was actually full of energy like he normally was.

Of course this was strange and so he tried it again the next night and the night after that, until it just became routine for him. Whereas before he would go to sleep at ten, he was now going to bed at two every night giving him more time to practise magic.

His daily routine in most cases was exactly the same, expect these extra few hours were spent simply practising what ever he fancied.

Taking in a deep breath, Harry calmed his breathing and stared at the duelling dummy stood across from him. It was an expensive piece of craftsmanship that could alter between simply standing still and threw out curses while simultaneously moving around like a normal opponent would.

Currently he had it on a standby as he practised his elemental magic.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Harry narrowed his eyes in concentration and raised one hand, the palm pointing towards the dummy. There was no incantation and yet, a bright wave of red flames rushed out and encompassed the room in a brilliant glow.

Yet, just as quickly as the flames appeared, they disappeared, sucked into numerous glowing runes engraved into the walls of the room. These little runes had been his own additions to his training room of his trunk and they were extremely helpful in dealing with any mess he created.

"Still not good enough." He clenched his fingers tightly, feeling how skin was slightly warms than normal. "It's too wide."

The main thing Harry was aiming for was condensing his flames into a single focal point. This did one of two things. The first was it helped to increase his control of flames itself, by being able to condense it and keep its shape to that of a beam required far more control than a wave of flames did. The second, it also helped to get him one step closer to advance his flame magic to that of lightning.

Already he could utilise lightning with a wand, there were numerous spells out there that incorporated lighting magic, but wandlessly using lighting was far more difficult.

Still, he didn't let this get him down and slammed one hand on to the ground. From it the earth rippled and two pillars of earth shot up from the ground. One directly underneath the dummy send it up into the air and another from behind it, smacking the dummy towards Harry.

With a shout, he thrust his free hand forwards and released another wave of condensed flames that struck the dummy with such force it flung it backwards into the wall.

Panting heavily, Harry rose to his feet and let the room return to normal. "That's enough for tonight." He was getting there, slowly. However, Harry would accomplish his ambition of achieving full mastery over all four elements. It was only a matter of time.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Voldemort's eyes panned over the members of his Inner Circle, he could see the nervousness and fear on their face as they sat in an uncomfortable silence in Malfoy Manor. None dared speak as their Lord studied them all closely, judging them with blood red eyes.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Bellatrix, is everything ready?" He asked his most trusted follower, the second most powerful member in his forces.

"Yes, my Lord." Her tone was filled with awe and reverence as she spoke to him, her loyalty absolute. "The Vanishing Cabinet is in Borgin and Burkes, just like you said." Voldemort smirked as he turned to face the rest of his Inner Circle.

"Our recruits are in their positions and tomorrow, we bring about Magical Britain's entry into a new age." Voldemort spoke loudly, his voice inspiring those around him. "Fenrir, Dolohov." The two members in question rose up. "You shall lead the raid, kill as many as you can while we retrieve the Vanishing Cabinet."

They bowed and sat back in their seats, their chests puffed up with pride as they were selected by their Lord to carry out this task.

"Do not fail me." He warned dangerously and the two men flinched slightly as Nagini hissed at them from his side.

"We shall not, my lord. None shall realise that is only a distraction." Dolohov answered with a bow of his head while Fenrir grinned savagely, the bloodlust in his eyes unmistakeable.

"Good." Voldemort drawled as he sank back into his chair. _'Tomorrow, Magical Britain shall be reminded of my power.'_

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please let me know and don't forget to ask me any questions you need answering, give me any suggestions or point out anything wrong with my story. All is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking Point**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank LordOfTheHeroes, hellfire45, Ronin Kenshin, iMTheStormKing, Chaos Snow Kitsune, plums, Guest, dawyken, Sawgrass, DrizztTeller, smokeapound, Gold, senpen banka, nagiten, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, tpowe15, Smutley Do-Wrong, alec-potter, Dault3883 Barron Backslash, jamnaz79, Gusst, Jockaneseninja, naruto, martinora, Dante Ouma and nymlover for your reviews.**

 **Chaos Snow Kitsune: I think the reason why Daphne is so popular is because of the fact that there is next to nothing known about her because of this, authors can make her character whatever they want it to be.**

 **nagiten: Her first task was to report Harry's location and then to bring him in. After that she would be assigned as his watcher because of her Metamorphmagus ability which allows her to blend into the crowd quite easily.**

 **Smutley Do-Wrong: It's a small room and Harry works out quite regularly so while it's not overly strong smell, it's present enough that there is a faint waft of it.**

 **Hogwarts is the most protected school in the world and is protected by Dumbledore so Voldemort is wary to fight him. He could have been in a relationship with a girl when he was in Hogwarts, not before and after until Voldemort was defeated. But he could go on like a few dates and stuff like that during his stay at Hogwarts.**

 **Yes, Harry and Fleur have met inbetween those scenes as I didn't want to make it repetitious. These scenes simply showed the moral dilemma that Harry's going through and also showing that Fleur has developed some feelings for him. Romance isn't my strongest suit nor is dialogue, but I'm steadily improving and once I get to ten chapters, I will go back and do some heavy rewriting as to make it better. Also for Harry's reasoning, he's a flawed individual who is both selfish and selfless. He doesn't want to get hurt again so he is selfish, but he also doesn't want to risk Fleur which is selfless.**

 **Also for Harry flirting back, he never really knew Fleur at the start and was just coming into his new changes. You were right in thinking that he thought Fleur wasn't being serious in her flirting and simply believed it to be a joke so he joined in. However, as more time went on, he began thinking that maybe she wasn't doing it just for a joke, but continued because he didn't want to make things awkward for her.**

 **phoenix-rob: That's the thing, as far as everyone else knows she has't found Harry yet and is stil looking for him.**

 **Ariadne Venegas: They didn't take it by force, they simply used the raid on Diagon Alley as a distraction while they bought the cabinet. Things about what happened with Draco will be explained in the next chapatsr, so things wil make more sense.**

 **Gouberman: Yes, I read through this story and realised that my writing style was shit compared to what it is now and decided to re-write with a few minor changes.**

 **Deoxstorm: The limit is four, with Fluer and Tonks definitely in the pairing. Daphne and one other is possible, but not confirmed.**

 **And thanks for all the criticism, this is what I want to read and I promise to go back after ten chapters and do some heavy rewriting. Inbetween writing chapters I will wrote some more scenes between Fleur and Harry and their developing friendship/relationship during the summer. Please do similar reviews when you can.**

 **Sorry for the how long this chapter took to get out, I've only just come back from my holiday in France and I should be back to my normal updating routine soon. I'll try and post two chapters a week, one on Monday and one on Friday.**

Harry walked down the stairs and into the bar area of the Leaky Cauldron. There was only a few customers, most having rooms of their own here. He ignored them all as he walked towards the old barkeeper Tom who was busy cleaning up a few plates and cups.

"Morning, Tom." He greeted and Tom looked up with a smile.

"Morning, lad. You off for a run?" He asked.

"Aren't I always." Tom shrugged his shoulders. Harry returned a smile from one of Toms female employees who blushed brightly and quickened her pace. The barkeeper saw this and shook his head with a chuckle.

"You shouldn't be doing that with my employees, your girlfriend might get the wrong idea." Harry shot an annoyed glare at him in response.

"Me and Fleur aren't dating, old man. How many times do I have to say that?" He said exasperatedly.

Tom smirked slyly. "I never said Fleur was your girlfriend." Blushing slightly, Harry's glare narrowed even further.

"Yea, well, you've being implying it practically all summer." Tom chuckled even more.

"Come now, laddie. You can't deny an old man his fun. Besides, you have to be one of the luckiest wizards alive. You have a smart, beautiful witch who so happens to be a Veela wanting to date you, to be honest I don't know why you haven't asked her out yet." This time exasperation leaked into Toms voice.

"First Hedwig and now you. I admit Fleur is all those things and more, but you know my history with Voldemort." Tom flinched though it was nowhere near as bad as it used to be, having gotten used to Harry's constant use of the name. "She's already a target for being a quarter Veela and being the heiress of the Delacour family, but by being associated with me she would be an even bigger target."

"By that logic, I would be a target as well. Now me and you are by no means as close as you are with Fleur, but besides Fleur I'm the only one you have talked to all summer." Harry was unable to refute that point and stood around awkwardly as the facts were shoved into his face. "If my wife were still around, she would tell you to go and confess to the girl about how you feel. Beat it into you is more like, feisty thing she was."

Both shared a laugh. "It's the redheads Tom, always the redheads."

"Aye laddie, gotta love 'em though." Harry shook his head in amusement. "But seriously, lad. What's the muggle saying, grow a pair of balls, I think that's it. Fleur is a woman who can make her own decisions. Let her know how you feel and let her know about the risks of being with you if she says yes, then let her decide. It's her own life and if there's one thing I know, it's best to get as much enjoyment out of life with those you care about."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, it seemed that everyone who's opinion mattered to him, were telling him to let Fleur decide. He knew that Fleur could and should decide these things for herself, but he was terrified of what she would choose. He was scared she would say no, yet also scared she would say yes.

"I'll think about it." Harry replied and Tom shook his head in frustration.

"Don't think too long, she's not gonna wait forever." Harry nodded his head and stood up to leave. "Do you want the usual for when you get back or do you want something else?"

Harry smiled, thankful for the change of subject. "The usual, Tom. Don't know why you keep on asking, my answers always gonna be the same. Old age must be catching up on you, old man."

"Oi! You brat! I've still got a few years so don't go saying shit like that!" He shouted in outrage as Harry left with a laugh. Tom himself stood there his face slowly morphing into a smirk. "Cheeky brat." He turned around and saw a few of his female employees - the only gender of employees that willingly worked here at this time, thanks to a certain young man that had just left – staring at the door Harry left through dreamily. "Oi! You can ogle the brat in your own time!" Blushing furiously, the two quickly rushed around.

Tom watched them before shaking his head with silent laughter. Harry really had made his days far more interesting. It'd be sad to see him leave for Hogwarts next week.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Fleur sighed tiredly as she glared up at the ceiling. She had failed her Masters exam again, that was the second time she tried it and it didn't get any easier. Once again she had been paired up against a Nundu and had been overwhelmed by its speed and ferocity. The moment it locked onto her scent, it never stopped coming.

Eventually she had resorted to using Transfiguration as to save her life and therefore, was disqualified.

 _'I can see why barely anyone passes these things._ ' She thought as she lay on her bed covered in only her black lace undergarments. _'Why can't I do this?'_ Though she didn't want to admit it, she already knew the answer to that.

Her mind hadn't been focused on the task at hand, but in fact on an entirely different task. A task that involved a certain emerald eyed wizard who plagued her thoughts and dreams. A wizard who seemed to draw her in, yet never all the way. She could see it, he was right there mere inches away from her, but he kept drawing away.

Fleur clenched her fists tightly as she moved to stand in front of her mirror. She was beautiful with pale skin that made her blue eyes and pale blonde hair glow. Her body was toned and very feminine with curves in all the right places and C-cup breasts. While she knew that Harry didn't simply look for a girl that was beautiful, he also looked for girls that were smart and she was that as well. So why didn't he see her advances? Or if he did, why didn't he respond to them the way she wanted?

He wasn't oblivious. The constant flirting they had proved that quite easily. Hell, he had nearly kissed her in his room and more than once she found him staring at her lips and at her body hungrily.

So once again, why wasn't he doing anything? He was attracted to her and there was a connection between them, but he wasn't doing anything about it. She gave him the perfect opportunity to do so in his room, practically throwing herself at him on numerous occasions. Yet he never did anything, which while frustrating was also admirable.

"No longer." She whispered. Fleur was no longer going to wait, she would find him and make herself very clear on how she felt and she would demand an answer about what had been going on with him.

She nodded her head and got changed, but just as she went towards the door she hesitated, her hands a hairs width away from the handle. Fleur pulled her hand back and stared at it, her mind filled with doubt. Releasing a breath, Fleur moved away from the door and laid back on her bed.

"Tomorrow." She assured herself. Tomorrow she would do it. Right now though, she needed to get rid of her doubts otherwise she would never be able to do this.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Harry's head shot up when he heard screams from outside his door, his magical sensory range going haywire as spells were flung about. He didn't need to be smart to realise that the Leaky Cauldron was under attack and Harry responded instantly.

Grabbing his wand and controlling his breathing, he opened the door slightly and looked down one corridor to see five bodies sprawled out on the ground, their eyes wide and lifeless. Forcing them to the back of the mind, he opened the door further and looked round the other side just in time to see two Death Eaters entering a room followed by the sound of a man begging for his life.

Springing into action, Harry stealthily walked down the corridor and came to a stop at the door.

"Please, don't. I have a wife, please." The man must have seen Harry as his eyes widened and the two Death Eaters spun round to face the intruder only for an overpowered cutting curse to cut through both their necks.

They fell back clutching their necks in hopes of stemming the bleeding, but it was all for nothing as they died in seconds.

"Find as many people as you can on this floor and hide." Harry ordered the man who shakily nodded and then he was gone, moving down the corridor to the bar area. Harry didn't know if there was any other Death Eaters on the other floors, but it'd be better to secure the bottom floor first. Thankfully he didn't meet any other Death Eaters, yet he found numerous bodies of their victims. However, whenever he came across a witch, his mind almost jumped to the conclusion that it could be Fleur and it filled him with fear.

Coming to a stop at the top of the stairs, Harry looked down to see three unconscious Death Eaters with another three engaged in a duel with a young witch. She had a petite body with curves in all the right places, black hair and eyes with slightly tanned skin. Whoever the woman was, she was incredibly beautiful and Harry had to shake himself out of his temporary stupor.

From the top of the stairs, he took aim just as a Death Eater was about to cast a killing curse. _"Bombarda!"_

The spell struck the ground at the feet of Death Eater and flung him backwards. He screamed out in pain as he clutched a large spike of wood that was embedded into his side, but Harry didn't have an ounce of sympathy for him as he leaped over the side and rolled to a stop behind an overturned table. It was just in time as the stairs were destroyed as a result of two Bombarda's from the Death Eaters.

"It's Potter!" One of the Death Eaters called out.

"Shit!" Harry looked over to see the woman once again engaging the two Death Eaters and Harry used this distraction to rush over and shoulder barge the first directly into a stunning charm before hitting the second with a piercing hex to his heart.

There was silence as those still alive looked between Harry and the female in awe. "Nice one, Harry." The woman complimented as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

The woman sheepishly chuckled as her hair became shorter and purple, her face taking on a more angular look. "Tonks? Holy shit!" He exclaimed as the woman laughed. "I forgot you were a Metamorphmagus."

"Yea." There was the sound of screams from outside that interrupted their reunion. "We'll talk later." Her voice became serious and Harry nodded his head. Both understanding that now was not the time to have a reunion, though Harry did wonder why Tonks changed her appearance.

Either the form she fought the Death Eaters was a simple disguise to confuse them, which was smart, or it was her actual appearance and the one she was like now was a simple disguise.

"Try not to trip over anything." Harry teased before rushing outside. He chuckled as he heard Tonks's outraged cry, "That was only once!" A lie, they both knew it. Tonks had gained quite the reputation as a clumsy individual that even to do this day was well-known by the students of Hogwarts.

He took a few moments to take into account the severity of the situation. About twenty Death Eaters and fifteen Auror's were engaged in duels all throughout the alleyway. A few shops were burning and/or completely destroyed. Above a few was the Dark Mark. While the Auror's were better trained, they were tiring far quicker as they were not only trying to defend civilians, but also fight off numerous Death Eaters at once.

He vaguely registered Tonks appearing at his side as he recognised one individual. As soon as he did he growled in anger, Fenrir Greyback was stood laughing as he tanked numerous spells before ripping out the throat of an Auror's with his claws and firing off a few curses. Each one was powerful if the fact it sent the Auror defending against the assault to skid backwards, despite the shield he managed to erect. He hadn't forgotten that this person had turned Remus into a werewolf and put him through so much pain.

"Fenrir's mine." Harry growled as Tonks looked between him and the Alpha Werewolf. Nothing would stop him from avenging those he cared about, Remus was one such person and Fenrir was automatically at the top of his shit list with Voldemort and Bellatrix.

"Harry." Her voice was filled with nervousness and caution. "I don't think that's a –"

Whatever she had said was lost to Harry as he was already firing numerous curses, hexes and jinxes at the Werewolf. Each aimed at valuable organs with the intent to kill or weaken him. The alpha in question turned around wildly to face the barrage of spells as a result of of his heightened instincts, his wand just barely managing to produce a shield to protect him against the barrage. Even then, Harry's anger fuelled his spells, his magic accepting his desire to cause harm to Fenrir and increasing their power and in a matter of seconds he had destroyed the weak shield.

Yet another took its place, though it's caster was not Fenrir.

Harry's glowing emerald eyes narrowed in on Dolohov who strutted towards the two. "Fenrir, do not let your guard down." The werewolf growled in annoyance as he glared hatefully at Harry. "Potter."

Harry didn't respond, he didn't need to as Tonks made her appearance and began firing her own spells chains at Dolohov with frightening power and accuracy. A sign that she understood that Harry would not budge on his decision to deal with Fenrir. Yet, Dolohov expertly parried, dodged and shielded each and every single one before responding in kind.

He and Fenrir watched the duel for a few seconds before focusing all their attention on each other.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Remus." Harry snarled and Fenrir anger morphed into one of smug amusement, which only further fuelled Harry's anger.

"What do you care about a werewolf like him, he's not even accepted by his own kind." Fenrir sneered and Harry released a roar as he fired off a complex spell chain that he had learned from the Peverell ring. High powered, cutting and piercing curses, followed by numerous wide-area destruction spells.

Yet Fenrir had one advantage, he had accepted his werewolf nature and with it came a new host of powers and abilities, increased speed and strength one of them. So it was no surprise when Fenrir managed to weave in and out of each spell with ease before rushing towards him.

Harry smirked as he leaned to one side, narrowly avoiding a clawed finger that nearly ripped out his throat. His wand hidden behind his body and so Fenrir never saw the quick movements.

From the ground numerous tendrils of earth spiralled up and wrapped around his legs and began slithering up the rest of his body. The alpha did a desperate wand movement that shattered the earth before jumping backwards repeatedly as to put some distance between the two of them. Something that suited Harry perfectly.

Fenrir was faster and stronger, therefore far more dangerous in close combat. While they were equal in terms of magical power, Harry had far more control and was far more skilled in using magic.

 _"Accio Rubble."_ He intoned and rubble from the surrounding area shot towards Harry. Some from nearby buildings that struck Fenrir on their way towards him, but also some from underneath the werewolf knocking him off balance. _"Arresto Momentum."_

Fenrir stumbled backwards before finally managed to right himself. His feet digging into the ground as he snarled in anger at the younger male. The Dark Lord wanted him alive, that was fine. He smirked nastily, Potter would be alive, just not human anymore. As an alpha and fully in control of his werewolf powers, he could pass on Lycanthorpy while in his human form.

Oh it filled him with joy, the thought of turning the Wizarding World's Golden Boy into a werewolf. It would be a big blow and no doubt the Dark Lord would thank him for his forward thinking.

His line of thought trailed off when he noticed the rubble become sharper and seemingly changing into silver stakes. Eyes widened in fright as they all shot towards him at great speeds. Any normal wizard may have been able to see them, but not react in time. But he was no normal wizard, he was a werewolf which made him better in every way.

So Fenrir allowed his instincts to take over, one hand grabbing the robe of a random Death Eater recruit and shoved him forwards ever so slightly directly into the line of the stakes. Most embedded themselves into the mans body, while few managed to miss him and go straight for the werewolf, though they were dodged quite easily.

"Looks like your not just a rabid dog after all." Harry snarked with a inquisitive look upon his face.

Fenrir growled angrily. "A rabid dog. I'll show you a rabid dog!" He roared before firing off numerous dark curses. Harry himself didn't stand still, his body weaving and his wand lashing out to parry the spells. Slowly a rhythm began to build up, Fenrir firing curse after curse, while Harry dodged. His mind quickly tracking the movements and the time between each of Fenrir's spells.

Once he had that down he launched his own counter strike. His own spell chains flying at the werewolf alpha with frightening speed and accuracy.

The two were as opposite as night and day. Fenrir was furious, never letting up in his assault. A belief that the best defence was an unstoppable offence. His natural magical resistance as a result of his werewolf heritage allowing him to brush off any spell that hit him. Harry on the other hand was like water, flowing in and out of each spell with the grace of a dancer. His spells while nowhere near as numerous, were far more accurate.

Then the two broke apart as Harry clutched his bleeding side after a rather nasty cutting curse clipped his stomach. He recognised the curse as one that opened a wound upon the targets body and then spread a poison that would slowly and torturously kill them.

For some reason however, the poison didn't have any affect on him, despite the steam rising from the wound. He felt a deep burning sensation followed by nothing. Whether the curse didn't take full affect because Fenrir had cast it incorrectly or it didn't cut him deeper enough he didn't know.

All he knew was that Fenrir was panting heavily from rage. His body was littered in shallow cuts and large bruises. One eye was closed as a result of swelling and his lip was busted.

"You don't look so good, there's a little somethings right here." Harry taunted as he pointed toward his left eye earning a growl from Fenrir. Though instead of rising to the bait like he expected, Fenrir fired off a couple of Bombarda's at Harrys feet temporarily blinding him and Harry quickly tried to clear the area, but not quick enough as Bone-Breaking Hex slammed into his back and his wand arm breaking a few ribs and his hand.

Rolling with this strike and temporarily ignoring the pain that shot through him, Harry summoned his wand to his uninjured hand with Wandless magic as he hide behind the damaged wall that once belonged to a shop. While it felt awkward holding it in his weaker hand, it mattered very little when all he could think about was dealing with Fenrir.

"Fall back!" Harry looked to the side and watched Dolohov blast Tonks across the room, his form littered with a few cuts, but nowhere near as bad as hers before he used an Emergency Portkey. The remaining Death Eaters doing the same.

"I may not be able to kill you, Potter!" Fenrir roared and Harry barely had any time to react as the wall he was hidden behind exploded outwards as the werewolf tackled him to the ground. "But I can sure as hell do this!" There was barely restrained glee in his voice before Harry felt him bite down on his neck.

Harry barely registered the scream of pain that tore from his voice as he pushed his magic outwards. It slammed it Fenrir's body launching him backwards as Harry began curling up into a ball as he felt pain unlike anything he had felt before course through his body. This was on a scale equal to that of Voldemort's, but in an entirely different way.

"Harry!" His blurred vision looked up to see Tonks crouched down before him, her face contorted into a painful grimace as worry shined in her eyes before he finally passed out.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Tonks had known that maybe leaving Harry alone in Diagon Alley hadn't been the best idea. It would have certainly meant that he would have been safer and by extension her. The Death Eater raid of Diagon Alley had caught them all by surprise and only those Auror's already stationed at Diagon Alley where there to defend it.

They were honestly lucky that Voldemort didn't send a larger force, otherwise Diagon Alley would be nothing but rubble and there would be many more dead to account for.

Luckily, that had not been the case and the Auror's had done a masterful job at keeping the force at bay until reinforcements could be assembled and sent. She herself had sent a distress call to the Order before leaping and taking on the three Death Eaters that entered the Leaky Cauldron. Though she had not quite been capable of stopping the remaining two that managed to get upstairs to the higher levels.

By the fact that Harry came down and gave her that much needed distraction to truly go on the offensive, she assumed that they had been dealt with.

Hopefully.

Then they had gone into the main battle and Harry had once again proven how stubborn he could be when he didn't even give her chance to offer a compromise before attacking Fenrir. She would admit to take a few moments to admire the extremely dangerous and powerful spell-chain, something she doubted that even she could defend against properly before offering assistance.

By taking on Dolohov.

Yea, not her brightest of ideas, but Harry had made it very clear that Fenrir was his and to be honest, she didn't really want to get in his way. There was a certain look in his eyes, that she was not afraid to admit, terrified her.

Still Dolohov was her enemy at the time and it was the closest she had ever come to death. The man was a member of Voldemort's Inner Circle and was well-known for his duelling prowess throughout the world. Hell, in the previous war he had taken on her mentor, Alastor Moody one-on-one and actually managed to fight him to a draw.

So it was safe to say that it took everything she had not to just die. Every spell he had thrown had packed enough power to break any normal shield and he didn't limit himself to just the Unforgivables like most Death Eater grunts did. He had a wide range of Dark curses and even mixed in Transfiguration.

Yes, Tonks would admit that death had been a very real possibility when facing Dolohov for those short few minutes.

"Miss Tonks." She looked up from where she was currently crouched down besides Harry's unconscious body that was sat up against the wall. She had cleaned most of his body of any dirt, sweat and grime from the fight and had even came across the bite mark from Fenrir. It was red raw and she could see black pulsing veins spreading from the bite mark, yet at the same time she could see that it was confined to just a small area. Every time it spread beyond that bite mark the black veins disappeared almost instantly after a few seconds.

Not to mention she was worried about what the black wispy vapour that emerged from Harry's body before disappearing was.

On the bright side, Harry had managed to do something to Fenrir that caused him great pain. The fact that he had howled in pain as soon as he had been blasted away from Harry and was seen cradling his bloody mouth, smoke emerging from between his fingers before he disappeared with a Portkey was a great indicator.

"Headmaster." If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, she would smile at how even after all this time, she still referred to him as Headmaster of all things. "I-I'm sorry, Harry, I-." She could barely get the words out, how could she tell the most powerful wizard of this century that the Boy-Who-Lived had been bitten by a Werewolf Alpha that accepted his heritage instead of rejecting it like most did.

Dumbledore placed one hand on her shoulder before crouching down, slowly pulling down the collar of Harry's shirt to look at the bite mark.

"I see." That was all he said, before pulling away.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Dumbledore looked on sadly as Madam Pomfrey treated Harry. Tonks had filled him in on what had happened and while he was disappointed in her for not telling him of the young wizards whereabouts, he could understand her reasoning. Didn't mean he had to like it.

Even so, it was upsetting to know that Harry would be forever changed by these events. A scar that would never leave him, much like the one on his forehead. Though from what Tonks had told him, it seems that the Dark Magic once inhabiting the scar was gone and he could confirm that as he could sense none of the vile magic that once infested it.

"How is he?" Remus asked as he came to a stop beside the elderly wizard. He hadn't left Grimmauld Place since Harry had been transported here. The mans anger had been at its boiling point when he found out what had happened and it took Moody and Kingsley to restrain the werewolf from going out on a manhunt for Fenrir. Even then it didn't seem like Remus could be contained and Dumbledore had even thought that he would have to step in to calm the enraged Werewolf.

"He will heal." Was all Dumbledore could say and Remus sighed tiredly.

"I should have done more, I gave him space because I didn't know how to help Harry with his grief when I was struggling with my own." Tears began pooling in his eyes as Remus clenched his fists tightly. "It's because of me that Harry is forever going to be cursed like me."

Dumbledore placed a comforting hand upon the werewolf's shoulder. "It is not your fault, nor is it anyone's. Things like these happen and sometimes, we can do nothing to stop them." Remus didn't say anything, simply standing there quietly. "And while he may be cursed, Harry will do what he always does, endure." With that Dumbledore strode out and made his way down towards Moody.

"The kid?" Despite not knowing Harry personally, Moody sure as hell respected him for saving his life.

"He will live." Moody nodded his head, Harry would live, but as a werewolf. "What do you make of his skills?"

"Reminds me of Charlus." Moody snorted, though he could hear the slightly tinge of fear and Dumbledore shared his sentiments. Charlus Potter had been one of the most feared wizards of his time and he was still growing more powerful as time went on. In him, Dumbledore had seen a rising wizard who could have very well matched if not even surpass him and Grindelwald if given the right amount of time and guidance. Alas, Grindelwald had seen it too and permanently crippled Charlus as a result.

"Indeed he does." Dumbledore felt pride and a sense of ease as he thought of Harry's skills. Even if Harry never forgave him for his crimes, he could rest easy knowing that someone with strong morales would end up taking his place.

There was silence between the two elderly wizards. "What of Auror Tonks?"

"I believe Harry's condition are all the punishment she needs for her actions. She understands the consequences of her actions and I doubt she will repeat them again." Nodding his head, Moody hobbled towards the fireplace.

"I shall have the Order on the lookout for anymore Death Eater activity." And with that that, Moody disappeared leaving Dumbledore alone to his thoughts. He had no doubt that today things had changed, the war was beginning again and Dumbledore knew that this one would be more costly than the last.

Already, Harry was sharing the curse of war, yet he imagined that unlike some, Harry would rise above such burdens and rise to new heights. It was unlike the young Potter to surrender simply because he got beaten down.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please let me know what you thought. Quite a lot happened with Hogwarts starting in weeks time, Fleur finally going to confess, Harry fighting Death Eaters and POSSIBLY being turned into a Werewolf. Next chapter will be where Harry starts his preparations for his sixth year at Hogwarts and you'll notice some similarities to the Half-Blood Prince, but only a few. I'm gonna take the basic storyline and premise with my own twists and turns.**

 **Also, for those of you who don't like the Partial Werewolf Harry plot, then tough look because it stays. But not just because I wanted to, I did but it also serves a purpose as I have numerous ideas based around this plot device.**

 **If you enjoyed please leave a review with any questions, criticism or anything else and I'll read them all happily. Thanks a lot for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking Point**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Edited - 19th July, 2019.**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank ArtanisRose, god of all, Ezeakel, Ashborn2271, Magus0096, Senseo, smokeapound, 01eggy10, Guest, tpowe15, hellfire45, Amaterasu Mordekaiser, 0sef, timbarney110, Devilsummoner666, Nitewolf423, TheBigBruteOmega, plums, Gensplejs, senpen banka, sanbeegoldiewhitey, GetRektNuub, Guest, ninja888, SJCI, Gold, Crypt, GinaKim, Atheist god, anarion87, RinnePotter726, Guest, bordylopa, DrizztTeller, Guest, PotterFan80, A-Friend01, Guest, alec-potter, stevefocus, kynan99, Dault3883 Barron Backslash, EmeraldGuardian7, Smutley Do-Wrong and daithi4377 for your reviews.**

 **0sef: The reason why no one noticed Harry was because Tonks noticed the changes he was going through when at the Dursley's and found him relatively quickly afterwards. Having guessed that Harry would have gone to somewhere he knew once escaping. Then there's the fact that the Death Eaters and the Order besides Tonks are looking for a short skinny kid with glasses, and Harry grow up up, put some weight on and got rid of his glasses. This links with the fact that he was hiding in plain sight and if Clark Kent can't be noticed by simply putting on glasses and slouching, then Harry can do the same.**

 **As for Harry and Fenrir fight, Harry is skilled far more so than Fenrir, but he's only being in a few fights before. Fenrir on the other hand is far faster, stronger and has a limited magical resistance allowing him to brush off weak spells like their nothing. Not only that, but he's being fighting fellow alphas, other werewolves who have challenged him for the position of alphas and wizards/witches trying to kill him for years. This gives him far more experience than Harry, soemthing that will make him a very difficult opponent to beat.**

 **Also there's a reason I haven't put it in the description if you stick around and continue to read. If not, that's your choice.**

 **Devilsummoner666: Yes, that's exactly the reason and you'll have to find out. It won't be in this chapter, but will be in the next chapter when you'll find out.**

 **Nitewolf423: Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to find out.**

 **brodylopa: This chapter is when it happens so no more waiting for those that have being waiting for it.**

 **smokeapound: Perhaps, that could be the case, but you will have to wait and see.**

 **phoenix-rob: Yes, that is the case. It's one of the reasons why I had Harry get bitten as to activate his Basilisk Venom/Phoenix Tear defence that fought the Lycanthoropy Curse and then also destroyed the Horcrux that was attacking both Harry and the Curse.**

 **Otsutsuki no Yami: Normally, yes. However, the Phoenix Tears have diluted the Basilisk Venom slightly allowing Fenrir to survive where it should have killed him. Plus, he's a Werewolf, he can survive stuff that would have killed normal wizards/witches.**

 **orion399: Yes, I know. However, I wanted to give more meaning and influence to being an Alpha Werewolf that accepted his Werewolf side, than simply being a normal Werewolf. I wanted to make Fenrir more of a threat than he was in canon, because Fenrir himself has a very interesting story.**

 **stylo1: First off, Mastery is meant to be a very difficult thing to accomplish and not much is known about it. So i took liberties with it, if you don't like that, I'm sorry but that's it. As for Dolohov, I know he was captured I just think his character suited the raid of Diagon Alley to help balance out Fenrir's wild side and so once again, took liberties to change the story. Then when it comes to Fenrir vs Harry, no Harry didnt turn his back nor did Fenrir appear behind Harry. However, what happened was that Harry lost focus on the battle and his opponent when the smoke screen went up as a result of the Bombarda. Therefore, he couldn't dodge the Bone Breaker.**

 **Also as for the ring, I've explained already that understanding the inner workings of a spell is entirely different to being able to cast it. To cast spells, one must also have the necessary power and control otherwise it fails. Hogwarts, helps to develop that power and control by providing a basic education. Plus, it helps to develop independence in future heirs of a family and also helps for said heirs to find allies.**

 **These are all the questions I can answer at this point in time without giving away key moments in the story and spoiling it for you, though a lot of you have the right idea with what I plan to do. However, I am surprised at how many of you disliked the idea of Harry being turned into a werewolf. And no, I haven't, but I'll go give it a read.**

 **Anyway, that's their opinion and so on with the story we go. It's a bit shorter than usual, but what can you do.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'Normal Thought.'_

 _"Spells/Translations."_

Books/Scriptures.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Fleur was awoken rudely by the sound of loud knocking on her door. Groaning, she sat up and sent a pulse of magic into the Wards surrounding her house to let the person at her door know that she was up and coming.

Rubbing her eyes, Fleur pushed herself up to her feet and put on a white top, not bothering to get changed out of her pyjama shorts. As she walked down the corridor towards the door of her house she cursed the ministry with every profanity she knew. She'd much prefer to have Wards that stopped those not keyed into the wards from crossing the threshold of her property, but those were not allowed until you had express permission.

As a result, people could stroll up to her door without being stopped by any for, of magical protection. If she were to do so, it would be illegal and she didn't know if her family could withstand such a backlash.

Politically speaking.

She herself had applied for permission, however her request was pending. To be honest, she was pretty sure that they were taking as long as possible seen as though she was a Veela.

Sighing to herself, Fleur unlocked the door and opened it to see William stood there. His eyes shamelessly roved over her form before coming up to lock with her narrowed ones. The annoyance clearly seen in them and he flushed slightly.

However, her annoyance at being woken up early and his shameless ogling disappeared when she saw the sudden change to his features from embarrassed to somber and saddened. "Fleur, it's best you get changed and come with me."

"Why, what's going on?" She asked and William grimaced.

"There…there was an attack in Diagon Alley." She gasped as her heart contracted painfully. Harry was in Diagon Alley. Was he alright? Did he get hurt? Was he even alive? These questions she voiced and William answered after a few moments of silence. "Harry's alive, he did get injured, but he'll live."

Fleur released a sigh of relief at this, her form visibly deflating as her body lost its tenseness. "Can I see 'im?" William nodded his head. He would admit to being jealous of the close relationship between Harry and Fleur, yet that didn't change how he viewed Harry as a friend.

When he had met the boy previously he had been shy, yet kind and caring person. Even now, despite his close relationship with Fluer, William could see that Harry was better, much better. He was truly coming to be his own person and actually seemed to be truly happy. He couldn't deny a young man something he had been denied as a child, he wasn't that kind of person.

"That's why I came here, he's been taken somewhere safe and we believe that he could use a friend to keep him company." She nodded her head as she walked back to her room and got changed into something more comfortable. "You ready?" William asked when she returned and Fleur nodded her head. She grasped onto the other end of the rope he presented to her and then they were gone.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, his face was pale and sweaty due to his fever, his usually clean black hair was matted with grease to the point it matched Snape's. A tight smile came upon his face at the thought, but he closed it almost as soon as he saw when he saw the slightly elongated canines that popped out.

Then he lifted up his shirt and stared at the deep and jagged cut on his side that was a result of Fenrir's curse. Honestly, he was surprised that the poison hadn't worked and hadn't paid much attention to it during the fight, but now that he actually thought about it, he had theorised that the mix of Basilisk venom and Phoenix Tears had nullified the poison. If that was the case then he wondered what the limits were though he wasn't very keen to find out.

Turning on the tap, he chucked some water on his face before turning it off and cleaned his face with the towel. 'A werewolf.' He thought as he pulled down his top to stare at the bite marks on his shoulder left behind by Fenrir. A mark that would forever distinguish him as a werewolf.

He didn't really know what to think about his new condition as he covered up the bite marks and stared at himself in the mirror one last time before walking back into his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. It had originally being Sirius's and had being prepared especially for him.

While he could understand the benefits that came with becoming a werewolf, it didn't change the fact that his life had gone through a monumental change. A change that would make his life far more difficult. Werewolves were viewed as nothing more than beasts, mindless creatures that should be killed or detained for the safety of the Wizarding kind.

Hell, anyone associated with them were treated as lesser beings.

He snorted as he collapsed down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. This was it really, even if him being a werewolf didn't change the way Fleur felt, she would definitely realise how bad being in a relationship with him would be. Which would mean she would distance herself from him.

"It was fun while it lasted." He said aloud depressingly.

"What was?" He looked to the door and saw Tonks leaning against the door with her trademark grin upon her face. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her in her usual appearance, instead of the black haired beauty that she had been in Diagon Alley.

"It doesn't matter." Harry answered shortly and while Tonks was curious, she didn't push it anymore, something he was thankful for. Pushing off the doorway she walked in with a tray of food floating behind her.

She sat down on the edge of his bed and the tray slowly lowered itself down onto his lap. A full English breakfast with a few vials of potions on the side. "Lovely." He sarcastically quipped as he lifted the vials up and Tonks chuckled lightly.

"Yea, that was my thought when I woke up this morning and Madam Pomfrey put them down in front of me." Harry released a short laugh as he began to eat slowly, his side still sore from the curse Fenrir hit him with. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Yea, me too." The two shared an amused stare before they descended into silence as Harry slowly began finishing off his breakfast.

"How long was I out?" Tonks face scrunched up cutely as she tried to remember.

"Two and a bit days." Harry nodded his head as he drunk the potions with a grimace. "Everyone's being worried, Remus most of all. Hasn't left Grimmauld Place. Should have seen him when you came back, it took Moody and Kingsley to stop him from going on a warpath."

"You're not in trouble are you?" She looked at him curiously. "I felt someone following me and then you were there in the Leaky Cauldron on the day of the attack. I would just call it coincidence, but in war there rarely is such a thing." He answered and Tonks had the decency to look sheepish.

"Yea, I've been following you for a while, Sorry about that by the way." Harry waved it off and Tonks gave him a small smile. "I was meant to bring you back to the Dursley's but I found out what happened and you looked much happier in Diagon Alley so I ignored that part."

"Thank you, Tonks." She gave him a smile. "So you're not in trouble?"

"No, I'm not. Pretty sure that Remus isn't a fan of me anymore, but I'll live." Harry nodded his head. "You've got some skills, y'know?" She said with a short laugh. "Shocked me when I saw you matching Fenrir easily. Didn't expect that from you."

"I've been practising magic all summer, not much to do other than that." Tonks nodded her head in agreement. They both knew that Voldemort wouldn't stop until either he or Harry were dead. "The full moons soon." Harry whispered after a few moments of silence between the two.

Tonks winced at the reminder, but otherwise said nothing. Both knew that Tonks was filled with quilt over what she had done, or what she hadn't done as to better describe it. There was no need to add to it.

"I don't blame you, y'know? It's my own fault." Tonks looked at him in questioning and Harry sat up. "The first thing I should have done is contacted Remus or Hermione or Ron or anybody, but I didn't. I never did because I was being stupid."

Tonks shook her head in disagreement and looked down at the floor. "I should have dragged you to the Order kicking a screaming if I had too, but I didn't. I should have done it even if you hated me for it." Her head snapped up to look at him when he rested one hand on shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"If I'm not allowed to blame myself, then neither are you." Tonks stared at his smiling face for a few moments before slowly nodding her head with a smile of her own. "Now stop being such a downer, normally you're so cheerful."

"Yea, you're right."

"Of course I am, don't you know who I am." Tonks snorted before standing up.

"I'll see you around, Harry."

"You too, Tonks." With one last smile, Tonks left the room and Harry collapsed back onto the bed, but pulled back with a grimace when he felt the grease in his hair. _'God, I need a bath.'_ Doing just that, Harry made his way back into the bathroom and ran a bath.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Fleur shook her head as to get rid of the disorientation from the Portkey and looked around in confusion. From what she could see, William had taken her to a relatively quaint street in London.

"The Order of the Phoenix are located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Fleur looked in confusion at the redhead beside her before turning to watch in amazement as the houses spread apart to reveal another house in between. She could barely disguise her amazement at the piece of charm work.

A Fidelus Charm of all things. One of the few charms known to the world that she still struggled to cast. She could, yes but she required a Ward stone to do so.

Most Ward stones acted as battery, they had numerous runic symbols upon it that absorbed ambient magic from around the surrounding area. Wizards and witches without the necessary power required the use of a Ward stone to cast certain Wards and then a Supplementary Ward stone was used to act as an anchor. This was impractical as ward stone themselves were extremely expensive and time consuming to create by hand.

Therefore most families simply used basic wards that they could use without a ward stone and didn't require an anchor to use. She herself could do some of the more defensive oriented wards without a ward stone, yet a Fidellus was just an extremely taxing and intricate piece of magic to use. Especially without a Ward stone, or a Supplementary Ward stone.

In fact, she reckoned that the number of people in Britain that could cast a Fidellus without a Ward stone could be counted on one hand.

"It's best we get inside quickly." William whispered urgently as he looked around warily. "We don't know who's watching and who could be following us." Fleur nodded her head as she also gave a quick glance around the area to see if she could find anyone before moving inside quickly.

As she crossed the threshold, she could feel the Wards in place around them. Some were relatively simple Wards, but there were others. Powerful and extremely dangerous Wards that made her natural magical sensitivity shiver in fear.

One thing she realised when walking inside, was that the house was just as dark and dingy as the outside. Truly, not a place anyone would want to live in for an extended period of time. However, with the current state of affairs in the Magical World, it was quite obvious that comfort over practicality is no longer affordable for some people.

One good thing about the house however, was the living room. Torches were lit giving a comforting and homely feel to the otherwise foreboding feeling the rest of the house gave off. The furniture was also new making it seem completely different to the rest of the house.

And there sat on one of the leather armchairs, was a middle aged looking man with worn clothing and a weary face. He looked at her with inquisitive and judging eyes, making sure that she was no threat before he relaxed. A small smile that was welcoming putting her at ease as well.

"Hello Miss Delacour, we've never met before, but I'm Remus Lupin." He greeted and she reached out and shook his hand.

"Remus?" She recognised the name from somewhere before her eyes lit up in understanding. "Remus Lupin, you're one of 'Arry's parents friends, right?" The man nodded his head with his smile becoming wistful as he thought about his friends. "'E talks about you a lot, but always refers to you as Moony."

"Does he?" Remus's smile became bittersweet, though his eyes seemed to shine with happiness. "I just wish I could do more for him." Fleur opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it. "While I might not be able to help him, hopefully you can."

Fleur was silent as she tried to argue against this, yet she couldn't find the words to do so. "I'll try." Was all she said, it was best not to make any promises. Honestly, Fleur didn't know what she could accomplish, Harry was a very complex individual. He acted calm and confident, pushing his real thoughts and feelings deep down, unwilling to let anyone see who he really is. She had caught glimpses, a friendly, funny and kind individual, yet she knew there was far more to him than that.

"That's all we can ask." Fleur smiled hesitantly. "He's upstairs on the first floor right at the end of the corridor on the doors named Sirius." She also recognised the name, Harry's godfather, the man who he had viewed as a father and a man who died far too early. From the few stories Harry had told about him, Fleur would have loved to meet him.

Walking up the stairs, she instantly missed the welcoming atmosphere of the living room. All around her were heads of House Elves, a Pureblood practise that had slowly died out somewhere around two centuries ago.

Slowly, she came to a stop out the door and stood there for what felt like hours. Her mind plagued with doubts and worry. What if Harry shut her out? 'No!' She firmly thought, whatever was going on with Harry, she would be there to help him, whether it be as a friend or more.

With that in mind, she opened the door and looked around. "Fleur?" Harry asked unsurely as he looked up from where he lay on the bed, his hair was wet and his face looked pale, but his emerald eyes were the most catching. Thus displayed a hole multitude of emotions ranging from happy to fear.

"'Ey, 'Arry." She greeted quietly as she closed the door behind her and moved across the room. Harry himself watched her guardedly as he moved to one side as to allow her to sit beside him. "'Ow are you?"

"I'm good." He replied quickly and shortly, something that she noted with narrowed eyes. Reaching out with both hands, she grasped his own and kneeled down in front of him. His eyes that had lowered to the ground as to avoid her gaze, were forced to meet hers.

"Don't lie to me, 'Arry." Her voice was firm and Harry winced. "Whatever 'appened 'zat day, I don't care. If you killed someone, I don't care 'zey tried to 'urt you and you acted in self-defence." From the grimace he gave, Fleur deduced that he had killed and she found that she really didn't care. "Buts 'zat's not all, is it?"

Harry replied with only silence, his head turning to one side as to avoid her gaze for the second time. Her heart clenched painfully when she saw the fear in his eyes just as he turned away from her. He was scared of what she thought.

The movement also revealed small bite marks upon his shoulder. Whatever it was, it seemed to be the main cause of his distress as he moved to cover it up quickly. In fact, if she hadn't been so focused on him she might never have noticed it.

It didn't take a genius to guess on what had bitten him. Voldemort was well-known to have allied himself with the dangerous, Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf. So it wasn't an impossibility to put two and two together.

Cupping his cheeks with both hands, Fleur made him look into her eyes once more and just held his stare. Unwilling to look away, now was not a time to let Harry shut her or anyone out. Whatever was on his chest, he needed to get rid of it and she would make sure he did.

It was Harry who finally broke the silence that had fallen between them. "I-I can't." Harry whispered hoarsely. "You'll hate me." Fleur pulled him into a hug, unable to hear the broken voice in which he spoke. It was obvious to her that this went far deeper. A fear of being left alone and she felt her eyes fill with tear for the young man in her arms.

"I will never 'ate you, 'Arry. You mean too much to me." She whispered sincerely. If this had being any other time, she would have never being able to say this, but right now, Harry needed reassurance. Something to prove that she wouldn't leave him and so she leaned in and pressed her lips against his gently. Fleur felt him tense in shock and slowly she pulled away to stare into his wide eyes.

"F-Fleur, I…" Harry stuttered, his shock at the sudden and unexpected kiss putting him off balance, a feeling he didn't enjoy at all. This summer he had gotten so used to being in control of his life, the sudden lack of control was daunting.

Fleur just smiled at him as he tried to come to grasp with what that kiss meant. "I care for you, 'Arry. While I may not love you, I believe 'zat what I feel for you could become love if given time." She stated confidently with a hint of a blush forming as she confessed how she felt. "'Ze fact 'zat you're a werewolf doesn't and never will change 'zat."

Harry stared at her silently, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to speak, however his mind was still a mess from the kiss and even more so as a result of her confession. "F-Fleur, it's not that I don't care for because I do, a lot." He began and Fleur stared straight into his eyes, focusing all her attention on him. "But me and you, it could never work." Fleur frowned and stood up, Harry unable to watch her leave stared at the ground.

"Why wouldn't it work?" There was no anger in her voice, just exasperation, something that made her wince internally. "Give me a good enough reason and if you still don't want 'zis 'zen I won't push you, just make me understand?" Her voice towards the end became soft with a hint of desperation. "Please?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Voldemort is going to come after me and by default, everyone associated with me. I don't want to make you a target. The fact that I am werewolf will also make me an even bigger target to not only the Purebloods on Voldemort's side, but also make those that are neutral and on the light wary of me."

"'Zat's just stupid." Harry's head snapped to stare at her incredulously and Fleur stared at him calmly. "You don't want to make me a target? News flash, 'Arry, but I'm already a pretty big target. I'm 'ze 'eiress of the Delacour family, a very wealthy and influential family in France. Not only 'zat, but I'm a Veela and 'ave spent practically all my free time 'zis 'oliday, in your company. I'd say 'zat I'm already a pretty big target."

"That's true, but you'd already be an even bigger target if you were in relationship with me." Harry argued weakly.

"I never said we 'ad to make our relationship public knowledge, it can be secret between me, you and close friends." Fleur calmly broke apart his argument. "I'm not letting you just forget your feelings or mine. 'Zis war as taken a lot from you, don't let it take any chance of a relationship from you as well."

Harry surged to his feet and Fleur stepped back at the quick action. "That's exactly why I don't want to get in a relationship with you Fleur!" Harry exclaimed and Fleur stepped back even more as her eyes flashed with hurt and then anger. She rose to her full height and stared back at him, holding her ground.

Harry himself winced at how that sounded and took a few seconds to take a calming breath, his eyes closed and his fists clenched at his sides. After a few more breaths, Harry opened his eyes.

"I can't being in a relationship with you, Fleur." Harry muttered softly as he stared straight into her cerulean ones. "I've lost my parents, my godfather and my friends have being put in constant danger just by being with me. The death of my godfather was rough, he was my only hope for a family and he was stripped from me before that could happen." Fleur's eyes softened, though she made sure that she still stood firm, she would not let Harry sway her from this. "It nearly broke me, I can't lose anyone else, especially not you."

"'Arry." She reached out and took his left hand into her right while with her right she cupped his cheek. "If I die, 'zere's nothing you or I can do to change 'zat and if 'zat's 'ze case, I'd much rather spend what little time I 'ave with you, 'zan live and not being able too." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but with she silenced him with her right index finger planting itself upon his lips. "I'm still speaking." He nodded his head in understanding. "It's my life 'Arry, I will live it 'ow I want to and right now, I want to spend it with you. Do you understand?"

There was silence as Harry stared at her with a vulnerability she hadn't seen before and then it was again replaced with defeat. Outwardly she remained the same, but inside she was jumping for joy at this victory.

Harry sighed and nodded his head and Fleur allowed a smile to come across her beautiful features. "I'm glad your listening." Harry snorted in amusement and pinched her sides gaining a yelp from the Veela.

"Don't get cocky." Harry replied and Fleur gave him a sultry look in response.

"Why, you going to do something about it?" She teased in a low voice that sent shivers up Harry's spine and all his blood to his lowers regions. A gasp escaped her lips when she found herself pushed up against the wall with Harry's hands on either side of her head.

"I think I might." Harry huskily replied before pressing his lips against hers gently, though the contact was short and simple, it left them both wanting more. "Are you sure about this, it's not too late to back down?" Harry asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

Fleur nodded her head. "I want this." She replied back confidential leaving no reason for Harry to doubt her sincerity. With that, Harry kissed her once more, his lips moving against hers. It was obvious that both were equally inexperienced, but they made up for it in enthusiasm. The desire to fully explore one another's mouth.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Voldemort looked down at Fenrir with a smirk upon his features. He had his doubts about how useful the werewolf alpha would have been because for all his natural strength, speed and magical resistance, Fenrir had very little talent in magic. However, Fenrir had made a very interesting decision, one that he approved of entirely.

To turn the Wizarding world's saviour and Dumbledore's Golden Boy into a werewolf. A tactic that would serve to weaken magical Britain's moral even more. Though that information had to be kept secret for now. If the secret was revealed then he would no doubt be kicked out of Hogwarts for the 'safety' of the other students and he couldn't have Potters whereabouts be unknown. At least when he was at Hogwarts, Voldemort could prepare for him.

"Very well done, Fenrir." The alpha bowed his head as a show that he accepted his praise, though he didn't kneel, not like a loyal subject. While those of his Inner Circle saw this as an insult and the werewolf's pride talking, Voldemort knew it was because Fenrir didn't see him (Voldemort) as his master, only a tool to further his own ambitions.

Normally he would have dealt with such disloyal followers quickly as they could prove troublesome later on however, Fenrir was a different case. The alpha was in a position that made it impossible to remove him without losing a large chunk of support from the werewolves. He needed them as they were a very useful tool and therefore, Fenrir was indispensable.

That didn't mean he would stay that way. No, eventually Fenrir would lose his usefulness and Voldemort could dispose of him before he could cause any damage to his cause. Right now however, he would have his followers watching the werewolves and Fenrir closely. The moment he caught even a whisper of rebellion, Voldemort would deal with them personally.

"Dolohov, were your secondary and third objectives completed?"

"Yes, my Lord." Dolohov bowed and with a snap of his fingers, two Death Eaters entered, dragging in an old and weary body in between them. They dumped the body on the floor and Voldemort stared down at the figure with a smirk coming across his snake-like features.

"It's good to see you again." Voldemort's red eyes flared with power. "Ollivander."

 **A/N: And there we are, another chapter completed. Hopefully you enjoyed and if you did please let me know, also let me know if you have any criticisms or questions you would like answering.**

 **Next chapter will be about Harry starting his sixth year and there will be some deviations from canon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Breaking Point**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Edited - 17th, Novemeber 2019.**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank daithi4377, 01eggy10, Ezeakel, Guest, Chaos Snow Kitsune, MSU25, Mark Shepard, Cole303, kynan99, DrizztTeller, Guest, Devilsummuner666, hellfire45, E-Dett, Nitewolf423, EmeraldGuardian7, cruzcartoon, guest55, Crypt, xSean, Guest, beatshield, AnimeA55Kicker and Tersios for your reviews.**

 **DrizztTeller: Yes, Remus will blame her at first, but will eventually come to respect her as a friend. By that point though, she will be in a relationship with Harry and Fleur or well on the way to being with them. Remus himself will play a much bigger role in Harry's development than he did in canon.**

 **As for Horcrux's, they are present and will play a big role much like they did in canon, but I will deal with them in a different way than done in canon. Also, Harry isn't a Horcrux anymore, the Lycanthropy Curse caused the Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom to activate to stop it from spreading and therefore, destroyed the Horcrux along with it because they can be destroyed by Basilisk Venom. At least, that's what I got from canon as the Basilisk Tooth destroyed two Horcrux's because of the venom in them and coating them I believe.**

 **Devilsummoner666: It will give a limited magical resistance when a human, which will be stronger in the full moon and will make his reflexes better. Other than that, he will be faster and stronger when in the full moon and his senses will be enhanced which is expected from a werewolf in the full moon. Also it will be in the Hogwarts grounds seen as though they want to keep him close on his full moon as to not only monitor him, but to also protect him should Death a Eaters arrive.**

 **E-Dett: When you think of an alpha wolf, he is the leader of the pack. It's similar as a werewolf and therefore he most be the strongest. So I decided that simply being stronger or faster doesn't really suit the style of a mythical world like JK Rowlings so I decided to give Fenrir the ability to turn people into werewolves without the full moon or transforming. That's because to become an alpha in my eyes, you have to have accepted your werewolf half therefore giving you a deeper connection with the curse.**

 **With this deeper connection makes you faster and stronger and the ability to turn others without transforming under a full moon. Therefore making the title of alpha seem far more interesting and important than simply being he's the strongest werewolf.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: No, Harry is going to have to work for every bit of power he gets. I have given everyone a major power boost in my story because I find the idea that three Hogwarts students that haven't even finished their magical education no matter how powerful or intelligent could beat people that have being in a war, some even in two. Not only that, but Voldemort is a very powerful wizard and wouldn't allow his followers to be weak. Weaker than him, yes, but weak in general, no.**

 **The fight between Harry and Fenrir was on equal ground for numerous reasons. Fenrir never had a magical education and therefore knew a very limited number of spells where's Harry, had far more knowledge and has the Grimoires in the rings which feed him information about their family magic. Fenrir was faster and stronger, with enhanced senses which allowed him to easily avoid every spell sent his way and he had equal power to Harry. Harry himself had far more control over his magic and was aiming to kill, Fenrir wasn't and also underestimated Harry.**

 **As the war continues, eventually Harry will fight previously undervalued Death Eaters and find himself hard pressed because they are no longer as weak as portrayed in canon. But eventually Harry will reach the same level as Dumbledore and Voldemort and then surpass them.**

 **hawkeyestratos1996: Because I don't want to introduce the idea of Lycans just yet. I might do later on, but right now I want to focus on a different side to the Lycanthropy curse and that would be, what if someone could get bite, but not have to turn. The curse is still there and it may evolve, but at the same time it may not. It all depends.**

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: Believe me, it will be used so don't worry.**

 **Allhailthesith: Yes, Harry can still become an Alpha despite not turning into a werewolf under the full moon and as you might imagine, that will come into effect later on in the story.**

 **MrKristoffer1994: Who knows, but believe me it could prove interesting. Just don't want to spoil the story for you so I'm going to keep the answer to that closer to my chest.**

 **thunderofdeath97: No, the mix of Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom acted quick, but not quick enough to stop some of the Lycanthropy curse from taking effect. Hence the side effects Harry has. And to be honest, it's classed as a harem because I'm undecided on whether to add Daphne to the pairing or not.**

 **Nocte Furorem: The Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom reacted in time and destroyed the Lycanthropy curse from turning Harry into a full werewolf, but it still took hold and gave Harry some side effects.**

 **highlander348: Yes, Harry doesn't require Wolfsbane and the reason why will be explained in this chapter.**

 **kaiokenkaizer: I've already explained numerous times why, it's because I'm changing things up like you're allowed to do in the FanFiction. In my world things are already different with Harrys development. And so, I decided to make the title of the Alpha mean something by giving him a host of new abilities. I'm sorry if you think I'm being an asshole in the way I wrote this and it's nothing personal against you. It just annoys me when people ask questions that have already being answered previously.**

 **Hope this clears up any questions you all had, if not please put them in a review and I'll clear up any misunderstandings. Anyway, on with the story.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'Normal Thought.'_

 _"Spells/Translations."_

To say Fleur was exhausted physically, mentally and magically was an understatement. The past two days had being the busiest, but the most informative in her relatively short life. After finally getting Harry to open up about his feelings, the two had spent the rest of the day simply exploring their new found relationship. They had not gone past a few short, but sweet kisses and cuddling however, those things were incredible.

The next day was not so sweet. Harry had seemingly disappeared from his room and when she had asked around, no one knew where he was. That was until Remus came into the kitchen preparing a large breakfast easily the size for two and walked into the library.

And there he was. It was a relief to her as she had feared he had run away, regretting their relationship. Though that didn't stop her from giving him a very long rant about making sure she knew where he was going instead of just disappearing. He had of course agreed to her reasoning and so she had spent a few hours in the library with him and Remus. The three of them pouring over numerous scrolls and ancient texts detailing many spells and magical secrets that the Black's had collected.

While she knew that she would never be able to cast the spells in the books due to her not being related to the Black's, – an ancient charm piece used by families to guard their secrets, it allowed people to read, but never retain the knowledge they read – but she still helped him in his studies.

Though she had mainly stuck to Transfiguration and illusions as the Dark Magic the Black's held was very vast and detailed. Even in France and the rest of Europe, the Black's were well-known for their collection of magic. Their cunning minds allowed them to destroy families without them even realising until it was too late.

Even with the charm work casted onto the Black Library that made those without Black blood or a matrimonial bond to a Black unable to retain the information they read, she knew that what she had read was informative and it showed in Harry's duelling.

One of the first things they had done under Remus's tutelage, was review Harry's duelling style. In a duel his form was a little above average, his magical power, insane reflexes, physical fitness and repertoire of spells would have given him a distinct advantage however, take that away and he would do average. In a fight, his style was downright awful and once again, it was due to his magical power, reflexes, fitness and repertoire of spells that kept him alive. That and Fenrir had very little knowledge of magic, no real style to him and hadn't being aiming for a kill.

Both he and his opponent had relied purely on instinct and reflexes to win and while Harry had used his magic very well, the lack of proper fighting ability was greatly diminishing his effectiveness in battle.

To rectify this, Remus had fought Harry in a one on one duel and to say it was a one sided massacre was like saying an orange is orange. Harry was completely torn apart. Every spell was either blocked or parried, his transfiguration while great for his age was destroyed or torn apart by Remus's own transfigurations and he had done this without moving from his spot.

It was an eye opening experience to both of them. And so the rest of that day and the day after was spent with Harry duelling Remus continuously. Each time he would last slightly longer and yet, he still hadn't managed to move Remus from his spot.

Fleur herself, had duelled Tonks a few times and while she lasted longer than Harry did against Remus, it was only because Tonks had less experience than the werewolf. None the less, neither she nor Harry let this weaken their confidence. Instead, they met their opponents, even when tired with a determination and will to strive for better.

Each day however, she felt her magic responding far easier and recovering far quicker than before. She was actually glad for this as it meant that the next time Harry did something suicidal – she had learned from Remus and Harry himself about his ability to always run into danger without even trying – that she could be there to help him and fight alongside him.

"I don't know how he does it." Fleur looked to her left to see Tonks watching the duel between Harry and Remus. The Metamorphmagus was wearing a similar outfit to her, yoga pants and a sports bra with her bust rising and falling as she panted lightly with a thin sheen of sweat on her skin. Their were a few bruises and cuts littered across her body as a result of their previous duel, but nothing major.

One thing that had changed in these past couple of days was Tonks appearances. Whereas before she been a young woman of average looks and curves, now she was back in her real form, the form she was born in. Fleur would be the first to admit that difference between the two was great as she would unashamedly admit that Tonks was beautiful. Long black hair, curvy and busty, yet petite figure and slightly tanned skin. It annoyed her to say this, but Harry did have a reason to stare as she too had done the same, especially when Tonks was in her workout clothes, though they he at least tried to be subtle about it.

And these changes had all occurred because of Harry himself.

The Metamoprhmagus and her boyfriend had become close friends and so had she and Tonks as well. It had only been an offhanded comment given by Harry as a light tease about how she was probably just taking her old form to stop the guys from chasing after her.

Well it seems that Tonks had been touched by this and had started to reveal more and more of her original features. Starting with her hair and going down from there.

"I mean, even Remus is starting to show signs of tiring and Harry looks like he can continue for hours."

Fleur looked back to see Harry blast the numerous rock spears sent his way by Remus and then with a flick of his wand, turn the debris into a flock of birds with wickedly sharp beaks that rushed towards his opponent.

It was amazing to watch really, Harry got better and better with each fight. Gaining more and more control over his magic and performing even more complex pieces of magic. But the most magnificent about it all, was how quick he recovered. Magic itself kept people alive far longer than should be possible, the more magic you had the longer you lived, it was fact. Dumbledore himself was pushing nearly a hundred and fifty, yet looked like he was barely sixty and moved like man in his late thirties.

However, Harry's magic seemed to give him a small healing factor that got rid of bruises in the space of a few minutes and was also extremely ferocious. Thought from what she knew about him, Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom having bonded with his blood, it was understandable. His magic seemed to be extremely powerful and potent, which was no doubt a result of the Basilisk Venom and the healing factor a result of the Phoenix Tears.

"It is amazing." Fleur responded as her boyfriend rolled across the ground to avoid numerous cutting and blasting curses and responding in kind with few curses that Remus expertly parried. Something that Harry used to his advantage and sent out a small pride of lions.

"I bet his stamina would be amazing, if you know what I mean?" Tonks knocked her shoulder against Fleur's playfully. When they first met, Fleur was constantly blushing as Tonks used innuendos like there was no tomorrow, but lately she had calmed down and Fleur had gotten used to it. It was just a part of Tonks personality.

The werewolf in turn, released a wave of pure magic that forced the lions to ripple, a sign that they were in fact illusions. He spun around quickly and raised a shield up that absorbed Harry's twenty spell long spell-chain, however on the last spell, he dropped his shield and fired a stunning spell that struck Harry in the forehead, but not before a blasting curse struck the ground at his feet and knocked him back a few feet.

"About damn time!" Tonks exclaimed loudly as Remus revived Harry, Fleur herself simply clapped with smile on her face, proud at Harry's achievement. He had tried his very best to move Remus at least an inch and he had finally done it.

"Well done, Harry." Remus praised as he clapped Harry on the back with one hand. The young man smiled up at the werewolf.

"Thanks, but did you have to aim for the head, I've got a killer headache." Remus laughed and Harry chuckled as he rubbed his head before collapsing down on the ground the beside Fleur. The woman in question ran her hand through his wild black hair, slowly massaging his temples. "What do you think, Fleur? Proud of me?"

"Oh, I am." Fleur responded as her voice dropped a few octaves, which caused Harry to smirk.

"I think I deserve a reward, what do you think, Nym? Do I deserve a reward?" Remus just shook his head in amusement as Tonks grinned saucily. Harry was the only one she allowed to use that particular nickname, though she had not liked it at first, reminding her far too much of her original name.

Fleur looked towards the Metamorphmagus with a grin of her own. "Yes, Tonks. Does he deserve a reward?"

Tonks raised on hand to her chin as she spent a few moments looking contemplative. "Nah." Her grin went downright seductive as she gazed at the two through half-lidded eyes. "I think he deserves to be punished for keeping such ladies as ourselves waiting." While Harry was too busy spluttering and trying to weasel his way out of his punishment, something he knew Tonks and Fleur would follow through with while Remus and Fleur watched in amusement.

The werewolf would admit that he quite approved of Fleur and he had no doubts that so would James, Lily and Sirius. James and Sirius would praise Harry for bagging a Veela and Lily would simply be happy to see him happy with a beautiful and smart young woman. He himself was quite happy to see the new changes with Harrys personality.

He was more confident, more emotive and open with his thoughts and feelings. It was something that made him happy, and he would not lie that watching his honorary nephew flirt with two girls and get embarrassed by said girls was very amusing to watch. As the kind man he was, he would no get involved, not today anyway.

' _Yes_.' The young Veela thought with a smile on her face as Tonks used magic to make Harry's hand and feet sink into the ground so that he could not escape. ' _It's being a very fun time._ ' However, she knew that underneath the smiles was a tension for what tonight could reveal.

Would the combination of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears destroy the Lycanthropy Curse? Would it result in Harry simply being a werewolf? Or would it create something more?

Fleur was hoping for the former far more than anything else.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Dumbledore looked down at the notes on his desk with a thoughtful frown on his ageing face. Professor Snape, his spy in Voldemort's ranks and his old friend, Mad-Eye Moody sat in chairs on the other side of the his desk. The atmosphere in the room was tense for a number of reasons, the first and most obvious was the bitter relationship shared between the two wizards.

Moody had fought in two wars, one against Grindelwald and also the First Blood War against Voldemort. He had fought numerous dark wizards and had spent every waking minute between and after those moments hunting down Dark wizards and witches without rest.

He had lost his best friends, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter to Grindelwald and had lost his mentor, Charlus Potter to Voldemort. Those deaths along with deaths of many of his other friends had given him a deep hatred for all Dark wizards and witches out there. The fact that Snape had at one point in time, been a dark wizard, did not help his case at all in Moody's eye.

Not only that, but when Moody found out that Snape had a hand in the death of Charlus's son and daughter in law, James and Lily Potter only made matters worse. James had been Moody's apprentice in the Auror department, a last memento to his fallen mentor, Charlus Potter. And Lily herself had proven herself a bright and intelligent witch as a healer in the war.

As for Snape, he was terrified of Moody though he hid it well. An understandable statement that was well deserved. Even he, Albus Dumbledore would not choose to fight Moody and expect to come out unharmed. Moody cared very little for classifications of magic, if it helped him hunt down and defeat dark wizards and witches, he would use it. As a result, his repertoire of spells were all designed around maiming and downright obliterating his opponents and he had the magical power to back up his mentality.

For all his skill, Snape would never have the magical power or control to match Moody. He could hold him off for a time, but eventually would be defeated and no doubt killed. Something that Moody had threatened to do on numerous occasions, especially when he found out how he treated Charlus's grandson at school.

But those were not the only reason for the tense atmosphere, it was also because of what the raid on Diagon Alley had resulted in.

"What where the casualties?" Dumbledore asked.

"Five Auror's, seven civilians and five Death Eaters." Moody replied, his eyes narrowed in anger at being unable to hunt down Voldemort's followers. "But among that, it has being reported that a person matching the description of Draco Malfoy, accompanied by two hooded figures entered Knockturn Alley mere moments before the raid began. A coincidence, I think not."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. As much as he believed that the Malfoy heir was redeemable, it did not mean that the elder wizard wasn't aware of what he could accomplish before he was redeemed. Draco for all his lack of magical talent and cunning, made up for it in ambition.

"Have you found out what he was doing?" Moody shook his head.

"No, none of the inhabitants of Knockturn Alley will tell us where he went or what he was doing and I can't use Veritaserum on them legally." There was definitely a hint about what he wished to do.

"No, I will not condone illegal use of Veritaserum or torture. We cannot stoop to Voldemort's level." Moody simply grunted, obviously unhappy with this outcome, but willing to follow Dumbledore's orders simply out of respect for the older man.

"Other than that, Ollivander has being reported missing. It's obvious that the raid was simply a distraction for both these things to happen without anyone being able to interfere."

Dumbledore nodded his head and looked towards Snape questioningly. "Ollivander has being kept locked away in the dungeons below Malfoy Manor, the reason for him being there I do not know as I have not being made privy to it. However, what I do know is that Draco was meant to go to Borgin and Burkes. Once again, the reason is unknown to me."

The headmaster clasped his hands in front of him as he narrowed his eyes in thought. "Alastor, I trust you know what to do?" The Auror nodded his head and directed one last glare at Snape before leaving through the Floo Network.

"Severus." The Potions Professor stood a little straighter at being addressed. "I have decided to name you Professor of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, it has become painfully aware to me that despite the average grades we are getting out of that class, the students need proper tutelage. Do not make me regret this?" Snape inclined his head.

"And what of potions?"

"I will be getting in touch with an old friend, I have the just the person to bring him out of hiding." Nodding his head stiffly, Snape turned on his heel and left to prepare his classes for the new school year coming.

Dumbledore watched him go before looking down at his desk thread through the latest report from Remus about Harry's progress. He had always known that the young boy was skilled in the practical application of magic, his results spoke for themselves.

Charms, Transfiguration and DADA he scored full marks on his practical and was only brought down due to his less than satisfactory knowledge on the subject, besides DADA where he was top in his class, head and shoulders above everyone else. However, comparing the numerous reports to his Fifth year grades and Harry's personality at the time presented two very different people.

The old Harry was brash, head strong, humble and content to stick to the shadows. His duelling style revolved around firing mid-level spells wildly and hoping for the best.

However, the new Harry was calm, confident, still humble and was no longer afraid to make himself known. He of course had his moments where he was still brash and headstrong, but he seemed to be calming down in that regard. His fighting style was similar to that of Charlus Potter in the way he held firm. Using his reflexes to dodge and parry and using complex spell-chains to overpower his opponent, but mixed with James's cunning use of traps and Transfiguration. Alone, each style was dangerous, but together they would make a formidable fighting style that was needed in the coming war.

Dumbledore leaned back and allowed his mind to think about what to teach Harry when he arrived at school. From what he knew, the young man had a lot of knowledge on the numerous spells, both Dark and Light from the Black Family library and even had knowledge from the Grimoires of the rings he held. Those alone covered that aspect of his magical education.

However, Transfiguration was something that Harry could use some extra help in. Remus's skills laid in Runes and Potions. While he was a formidable duelist, easily one of his strongest followers, it was not his speciality.

None the less, when Harry arrived at school he would find his knowledge on magic increasing in preparation for the war to come. If he was right in his belief, then the mix of Basilisk Venom, Phoenix Tears and the Lycanthropy Curse had not only destroyed the Horcrux, but forced Harry's Magical Maturity. Meaning his plans to sacrifice Harry so that Voldemort could once and for all be defeated no longer needed to happen allowing him to take Harry's magical education more seriously.

He had taken great lengths, slowly lowering the standards and cutting corners in the magical education of the Hogwarts students when Harry arrived as to make sure that Harry would never be strong enough to win against Voldemort so that the Horcrux inside him would be defeated. It had meant sacrificing other students chances as well, however that had been required to ensure that it did not raise suspicion from Amelia Bones who took an invested interest in students who had the potential to become Auror's.

Now that, that was no longer needed, it was time to turn Hogwarts back into the number one magical school it had once been.

He only hoped that it was not too late for Harry to forgive him. Remus had already lost a great deal of trust in him. But it mattered very little to him, in time Harry would soon learn that hard decisions had to be made, such as sacrificing the few for the many. He had done what needed to be done to ensure that Voldemort would be defeated once and for all. If that made him the bad guy then he would go to the grave with a smile on his face, after all, he had done what he could to save the magical world.

No one could expect anymore or less from him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Fleur asked, her own nervousness seeping into her voice as she looked into Harry's emerald eyes. He smiled in exasperation and raised her left hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I think I should be asking you that." He told her confidently, though she could see how tense he was and he looked to be brimming wing energy as the full moon fast approached. "I'll be fine." He reassured her and pressed one more kiss to her palm before tugging her towards him.

The action caught her by surprise and so was unable to respond at first as Harry kissed her passionately. However, she quickly recovered and moved her lips in time with his. She had kissed three people before and each of them had being disappointing. All of them were sloppy, rushed and they tried to dominate her completely without care for her. Harry on the other hand, was soft, yet insistent, his lips massaging her in a way that made her body heat up and the magic that she could sense pulsing underneath her fingertips as her arms curled around his neck made her submit willingly.

She gasped in pleasure as one of Harry's hand grasped her rear and squeezed it. Before she could do anything Harry's tongue snaked its way into her mouth and danced with hers in a way that made her heart pound erratically against her chest.

His other hand slowly and torturously stroked up and down her sides, getting closer and closer each time to her breasts. They had never gone this far before on account of neither of them wanting to rush their relationship despite the war going of around them. Harry himself, underneath his confident persona was in fact a very fragile person, much like herself. Both were terrified of losing the other, she was terrified of losing Harry to his lust as a result of her allure and losing him in the war. Much like how Harry was terrified of her dying or abandoning him.

But, Fleur found herself allowing this advancement as a way to prove to Harry that she was never going to leave him whether it turned out he was a werewolf or not and to prove to her herself that Harry was in fact here with her. And mainly because she really enjoyed the feelings it elected.

Just as he was about to touch the underside of her left breast underneath her jumper, a knock at the door forced them to separate with thin string of saliva attached to their lips. "Oi! Fleur let go of Harry 'cos we need to go soon!" Tonks shouted through the door and Fleur released a groan of annoyance.

Harry chuckled and pecked her lips and Fleur tightened her arms as to keep him there. "Don't worry." He pecked her lips a few more times before she finally allowed him to leave her embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You better." He laughed and opened the door to see a grinning Tonks staring at the two of them. He quickly walked past her and down the stairs and Tonks followed after him.

"So." Tonks began slowly with her grin widening even further. "If I had walked in would I have been treated to an eyeful." He looked over his shoulder to see her wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and Harry shook his head in amusement as a blush came across his cheeks at the thought of seeing Fleur topless and being topless in front of not only her, but Tonks as well.

"No, you wouldn't have." He replied trying to keep his reaction to his thoughts hidden and Tonks laughed causing his blush to deepen. "Shut up." He playfully shoved her shoulder as they finally met Kingsley at the fireplace.

"Wotcher, Kingsley." Both Harry and Tonks liked the quiet Auror. Despite his stern and sometimes the aloof attitude in public and in private, Kingsley was a kind and quite fun individual to be with once he loosened up a bit. Not only that, but he was a powerful wizard having earned their respect a longtime ago. In fact, Harry had a lot of respect for every Auror he met, well those who were not corrupt and had plans to join them once the war was done.

His grandfather, father and his godfather had all being Auror's to protect not only their families, but their country. Britain was his home and Harry planned to make sure that it was safe for everyone living there.

Besides, he wanted to make a name for himself besides the Boy-Who-Lived, being an Auror would help him accomplish that dream.

"Tonks, Harry." He greeted with a nod of his head and presented a bowl of green powder to the two of them. "I trust that you can operate the Floo Network without too much trouble, Nymphadora." A growl escaped the blushing Metamorphmagus at not only the use of her first name, but a reminder of how clumsy she was.

"One time, I forget the powder one time and no one lets me use the Floo without someone reminding me." She grumbled irritably before disappearing in green flames.

"She's going to get you back for that, y'know?' Harry watched a small smirk come across the wizards face.

"True, but Tonks makes herself such a big target for teasing that it's hard not too." Harry laughed in agreement with the black man as he took a small pinch of Floo powder and also disappeared in the green flames.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Stepping out of the Floo, he dusted off his clothes and moved to stand beside Remus and Tonks. "You nervous?" He asked the werewolf with a smile on his face, taking note that Remus looked incredibly pale and clammy, it was a good sign for him as he did not hold similar symptoms meaning that he might not be a werewolf.

"A little." It seems from the raised eyebrow that Remus was thinking the same as him. "You?"

"A little, just got a lot of energy that I want to burn off." Remus snorted as he watched Harry practical vibrating with an over abundance of energy. His emerald eyes that while normally shined a little brighter than was normal, seemed to be practically glowing with power.

"Fleur not coming?"

"Nah, she knows that the werewolf transformation is painful and doesn't want to see me in pain." Remus nodded his head in understanding, the Marauders had done the same during their first couple of Full Moons as Animagus unable to see his painful transformation. Simply choosing instead to transform and then hide behind a rock or something until the transformation had been complete.

"Well, it's best we get ready." Harry nodded his head and while the werewolf moved outside, stripping himself of his clothing, Harry looked to see Tonks with a blush on her cheeks as she stared at the back of Remus.

"Still crushing on Remus?" He teased and Tonks swatted him on the back of his head.

"Shut up." She shot back with a bit more bite than was usual and Harry winced when he remembered that Remus was not exactly friends with Tonks anymore as a result of what happened in Diagon Alley, basically destroying any chance of a relationship between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She shrugged and gave a weak smile showing that he was forgiven. "I'll see you later." He called out over his shoulder and Tonks replied in kind.

He barely made it to the Main Entrance of Hogwarts – Dumbledore providing the grounds as the two werewolves playground so that they could watch over Harry on his first full moon – before he was stopped by Dumbledore's voice. "Harry, my boy." He greeted and Harry stared at the headmaster warily. There was an obvious tension between the two individuals, the trust that was once there broken by the machinations of the elder of the two, though not completely irreparable.

"Professor." Harry replied being careful to keep his emotions under lock. Say what you will about his torturous Occlumency sessions with Snape, they had proved helpful in controlling his emotions.

"I would just like a few moments of your time before the Full Moon." Harry nodded his head and while he was still tense, he relaxed his stance slightly. "I would like to inform you that, after the start of year feast, that I wish to speak with you in my office about certain events. I would do so right now however, I am pressed for time what with other things demanding my time."

Harry nodded in understanding. Dumbledore despite having suffered a few hits to his reputations when the Ministry tried to deny Voldemort's existence, he had recouped his loses when he had proved what he said was true. Therefore, was still considered Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

"Is that all Professor?"

Dumbledore shook his head and presented a small badge, a Prefects badge. "This is yours." He passed it over to Harry who took hesitantly.

"M-may I ask why, Professor?" Dumbledore smiled that grandfatherly smile that hid the powerful wizard underneath.

"Professor McGonagall wished to have you as the male Prefect for the fifth years however, I had hoped that giving the position to young mister Weasley would cause him to shape up." Harry nodded his head at the logic, it annoyed him sure, but it made a lot of sense. "However, not only has Ronald not done so, but his grades are below the standard needed to be a Prefect and has also abused the position. I wish to give you the position that was rightfully yours, in hopes that you continue to act like an exemplary student."

Harry snorted at the last part. The irony was not lost on either of the two wizards as Harry had broken more rules in his first year than many had throughout their seven years at Hogwarts.

"I'll try my best, Professor." Dumbledore smiled once more and indicated towards Remus who was sat on the grass staring up at the sky, waiting for the moon to reach its peak.

"Off you go, my boy." Nodding his head, Harry walked down and dumped his clothes beside Remus's, his Prefect badge in one of his trouser pockets, and sat down beside the man he viewed as an uncle. A real uncle. One that actually cared for him.

"Only a few moments now." Remus spoke as they watched the clouds slowly part to reveal the full moon in all its glory. Harry found himself transfixed by the sight as he felt his heart beat speed up, he barely registered the sound of Remus's bones snapping and reshaping, his entire being fixated upon the glowing rock in the sky.

Then it washed over him like a tidal wave, a burst of energy that rushed through his body and heightened his senses in a way he never thought possible. He could see the trees, the way the bark created patterns and the insects that moved along it, he could smell the animals hidden in the Forbidden Forest, hear the groaning on the trees and feel the cool crisp wind caress his skin.

Yet he never felt any pain and it was only the howl of a fully transformed Remus beside him that snapped his gaze away from the trees. Slowly, he looked down to see his hands, his human hands with claws upon them. However, despite the claws he was still human.

Patting the rest of him proved his thought process even more. He had not transformed into a werewolf!

A growl made the hair on the back of his neck rise up as he realised what that really meant. ' _Not a werewolf, but I have one stood right next to me. Just great._ ' He slowly turned around to face the transformed Remus, making sure to not make any sudden movements as he raised his hands up to show he meant no harm.

Werewolf Remus was mere inches away from his face, his eyes staring into his own curiously. Remus pulled back and tilted his head to one side in questioning before his shot forwards and licked Harry across the face with his tongue.

"Great." Wiping the saliva from his face, Harry watched Remus run around on all fours. Despite this however, Harry found himself smirking. Their was distinct feeling in the back of his brain that told him Remus meant no harm because pack never hurt pack. So while he may not be able to transform into a werewolf, he gained heightened senses, an abundance of energy that he needed to get rid of and was technically considered part of Remus's pack.

Nothing wrong with that in his opinion. He smirked and as he finished putting on the last of his clothes, he summoned his magic and summoned a few animals that he sent towards Remus.

By the challenging gleam that came across the werewolf's eyes, Remus understood the little game and charged towards the animals and with glee, tore them apart.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

"I did not expect that at all." Tonks spoke up after a few moments of shocked silence as they watched a werewolf Remus play fight with a human Harry. The young man using transfiguration as a way to pin down Remus, while the werewolf in question tore them apart and rushed towards Harry, stopping mere inches away to try and lick Harry, missing as Harry rolled away and sent out more transfigured animals.

"Yes, a most unexpected turn of events." Kingsley said as he too watched the strange event occurring before his very eyes play out.

"Shouldn't we bring Mr Potter inside?" Minerva asked. "Surely its not safe, Remus may accidentally scratch or bite Harry."

Dumbledore watched Harry closely, noticing the way in which the two interacted. It was very reminiscent to the way in which a werewolf acted around another werewolf. "No, I believe Mr Potter is in safe hands." While he may not have the looks of a werewolf, apparently there was something there that made Remus recognise Harry as a werewolf.

 **A/N: For those of you who correctly guessed, well done. Harry while still having part of him changed by the Lycanthropy Curse that made werewolf Remus recognise him as a werewolf, the Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom stopped the curse for being able to force the transformation under a full moon.**

 **Instead, Harry gains claws, advanced senses, speed, strength and a lot of energy on a full moon and only on a full moon. These extra powers do only occur on a full moon so don't worry about super Harry happening in only a couple of chapters.**

 **Next chapter will definitely include the introduction of Horace Slughorn and the the train ride to Hogwarts, with Prefect Harry making an appearance. Hope you all enjoyed and if you did, please leave me a review with any criticism or questions you want answering.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Breaking Point**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Edited – 19th July, 2019.**

Dumbledore could see the irritation in the young man across from him. It was so very obvious in the way his magic buzzed around him, despite Harry's best efforts to keep it hidden. While he had being practising Occulmency on and off for the past couple of days – the rings he had allowing him to skip the first phrase, controlling ones emotion – he was still nowhere near a master in the Mind Arts.

To impart Occulmency shields onto ones mind is only possible through constant training. Many a wizarding family had tried to skip this and have the Lordship ring give them natural shields capable of blocking basic attacks and increasing the strength by channeling magic into the ring, they had failed miserably. Only the Potter's had come close, giving whoever wore the Lordship ring the ability to have control over their emotions and no more.

Even so, the buzz of magic was something only the more powerful wizards with a deeper connection to magic would be able to pick up on. He was one of those wizards.

Still, Harry's irritation was understandable. The Full Moon had being three days ago and he hadn't allowed Harry to leave Grimmauld Place afterwards. While this was no different to the two days before the Full Moon, the feeling of being free, able to run around with Remus on the Full Moon had fed a desire for independence that had slowly took root in his very being.

To have that taken away, to be locked away had made him a very irritable and difficult person to be around. The only three people spared from this had been Fleur, Remus and Tonks and the final two had been on the receiving end of Harry's anger during their duels, which were last far longer and were far more vicious with each passing day.

None the less, Dumbledore stared at Harry who's face was locked into a bland and emotionless mask that hide his feelings very well. "Harry, I understand from the Order members that have being stationed here, that you have being incredibly difficult and abrasive, is is true?"

By the way Harry tensed and his magic spiked, Dumbledore knew that the condescending manner in which he spoke had made Harry's anger spike. "Get on with it, Headmaster, I have other things to do with my time."

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded his head. "I have multiple things to address, so I'll start with the main reason I am here." He took a few moments to let Harry calm down as to make sure that everything that was said was understood. "With the war taking place, I have assigned Professor Snape as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Because of this, I am going to be bringing an old friend out of retirement however, such a thing will not be easy and so will need persuading."

Harry listened intently, already have pieced together the reason for information being disclosed to him. "You want me to help persuade him." Dumbledore nodded his head with a certain hint of pride in his twinkling eyes.

"Yes, he has a fascination of making friends out of students he believes will go onto becoming famous individuals. One such as yourself, is as valuable as Mithril." A very ancient, rare and powerful magical metal with the location of the Mithril mines either been mined dry or lost to time. The armour and weapons made from such a metal had also being lost, many believing it to be held in the ancient cities of Atlantis and Camelot, the two founding cities of the Magical World.

"I see." Harry said slowly as he thought over the offer.

On one hand, the idea of actually having a professor who was willing to work with him would help improve his Potions grade, which while no longer abysmal like it had been, was not the best thanks to Remus's help. Turns out, without Snape sabotaging him left and right, Harry had a natural talent for it, just like everything else he put his mind to.

"While I'm pretty sure that my Defence Against the Dark Arts grade won't suffer under the Snape's tutelage, I don't see the reason why I need to continue on as a student. I understand with me being named a Prefect and Quidditch Captain that I have a lot of duties, but my talents are better put elsewhere." Harry explained and Dumbledore waited quietly for Harry to finish. "While Remus, Tonks and Fleur have being helping me with Ancient a Runes and Potions, that combined with my above average NEWT level grades in Duelling, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA and my fame, I have the qualifications required to enter as an Auror."

Dumbledore agreed with those thoughts and the reasoning behind them entirely. While Voldemort's weaker followers were barely above average in any subject, his upper level followers were very dangerous and that didn't even take into account his Inner Circle members. All of them were growing in power, but Harry was growing at an even greater speed.

Already he would be able to fight on an even level with the upper class Death Eaters and could distract the Inner Circle members for a limited time. However, Dumbledore was wary of allowing Harry to do so. The young man was the Wizarding world's saviour and Dumbledore needed him to be more powerful as to give the Light Faction a new leader to rally behind.

"You bring up good points Harry and I agree entirely." This took some of the wind out of Harry's sails. "However, I am getting too old. My body is no longer as capable as it once was and with this." He raised his cursed hand up to Harry who grimaced slightly at the blackened hand. "I'm afraid my days as a frontline fighter are reaching their end and the Light need someone else to rally behind. Someone powerful enough to fight the strongest that the Dark have to offer."

Dumbledore allowed Harry to absorb this information before continuing. "You, are going to be that person, but right now you are not ready. Hogwarts is one of the most secure places in the world, a place with all the resources I and your instructors will need to train you up to a level upon which you will be ready to take the leadership."

"Oh." Dumbledore smiled at the younger man who looked entirely stumped by this revelation.

"Do not act so surprised, my boy. While I have made many decisions that I am not proud of, choosing you to be my successor is one that I can safely say is not a mistake." Harry was actually more suited for the role as leader of the Light more than him. Harry was a natural born leader, with a charisma and humbleness to him that inspired loyalty and respect. The new level of maturity and his newfound skills in magic made him a person to be feared on the battlefield, a person who was not afraid to go out there and fight against those that threatened the peace.

Dumbledore had never had any of those things and had gained them. In the war against Grindelwald he had allowed hundreds of thousands of witches and wizards to die before finally arriving and engaging in a duel against his former friend and lover. The war had ended the moment he had entered the fray, but it didn't change the fact he allowed many to die before he joined.

Harry was not like that, the past five years proved that. At the mere mention of an innocent person being threatened, the young Potter heir would leap into action even if he didn't know that person personally. No matter how many opposed him nor how powerful, even if the odds were stacked against him, Harry continued to fight until he had spent every last breath and would still continue to push forwards.

The two wizards sat in silence as they thought over what had been said before Harry finally spoke once more. "Very well." Dumbledore allowed a small smile of relief to come onto his face, he had expected Harry to fight him tooth and nail against this decision. "But I want a few things in turn."

"Of course." Dumbledore was actually willing to give Harry a lot of things to prepare him for the coming war, that was as long as they weren't too dark. He himself had studied Dark Magic extensively in his youth and even up until his old age after all, the best way to defend against Dark Magic is to first be a master of it.

"I want access to the Restricted Section, Occlumency training, Animgaus training and for you to teach me personally in everything you know." Dumbledore agreed to the two first two quite easily, while he took a few moments to think over the last two. Eventually however, he agreed as he had planned to teach Harry most of the stuff he knew and so the rest he could write down incase he met an early death.

"Will you help me then?" Harry nodded his head begrudgingly. "Now for the rest of the reason for my visit. There have being a few things I need to make you aware of. First, Miss Tonks is being assigned as your personal bodyguard around and outside of Hogwarts, but you need not worry about her interfering with your everyday life and will only interfere should you be unable to defend yourself." Dumbledore explained calmly when Harry opened his mouth to argue.

"Also, I have Miss Delacour retiring from her job at Gringotts were I shall personally employ her as a temporary Healer for the Order. Sadly, I could not employ her at Hogwarts however, I do believe you and she can arrange to meet on your Hogsmeade trips." He replied slyly and Harry grunted, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Now that's enough talking, let's go so my old friend, shall we?"

Harry nodded his head and stood up, placing one hand on the elderly wizards shoulder and then they were gone with a crack.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The two appeared on a very quiet and deserted street. The numerous houses that were on each side looked just as deserted as the rest of the street, the houses turned off and not a single sound could be heard. Despite this, he and Dumbledore walked towards one of the houses to their left. It's door had been blasted open and it was no doubt ransacked inside.

As soon as they reached door, the two pulled out their wands and while Dumbledore went in first with a ball of light at the tip of his wand, Harry gave one last check over the street before following after the headmaster.

The inside was just as Harry predicted. The furniture and parts of the wall had been destroyed. Just as they moved into the living room, staring at the only piece of untouched furniture – a white and blue striped arm chair – curiously, a drop of blood dropped to ground in front of them.

While his senses were nowhere near as sensitive as they were on the Full Moon, they were still far better than a normal persons and he had being around human blood, both his own and his sparring partners to know what it smelled like. "It's not human or werewolf blood." Harry informed Dumbledore quietly who gave no outward reaction to the information, but none the less, Harry knew he had been heard.

While Harry crouched down and dipped one finger into the pool of blood, raising the finger up to his nose in committing the smell to memory before sucking the blood clean. A normal wizard or witch would have never done so under the conclusion it might be poisonous however, his blood had traces of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears which made him immune to practically every poison out there.

The blood itself had a primal taste filled with magic in a way he had never let before. It was warm, almost boiling and it felt like it was trying to burn him from the inside and out. Whatever creatures blood it belonged to, it was very powerful and ancient.

Dumbledore on the other hand, moved forwards and prodded the armchair. Almost instantly, the chair transformed into a aged man dressed in white and blue stripped pyjamas, his face a mix of annoyance and confusion changed to one of caution and a bit of fear as he warily looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. His eyes occasionally flickering to the wand pointed at his face and the small ball of flames flickering in his other hand.

"Harry, my boy." Dumbledore placed his free hand on Harry's arms and slowly pushed it down. "This, is my old friend, Horace Slughorn. The man we have come to find." Harry looked between the two before allowing his wand arm to lower fully and the flames to dissipate.

"Merlins beard!" Horace exclaimed quietly, his eyes flickering around nervously, though occasionally landing on Harry with a look of awe, fear and nostalgia. "Albus, what are you doing here?"

"I believe I should be asking you that question, Horace?" Dumbledore replied calmly and Slughorn looked disgruntled for a few moments. "Harry, please do something about the place."

Looking between the two, Harry got the understanding that this was a private conversation and simply nodded his head and with a flick of his wand the living room and kitchen slowly repaired itself before he moved upstairs to do the same. It didn't take long and he spent the rest of the time looking out the window overlooking the street, his eyes roaming up and down to make sure that no unwanted guests appeared.

Once the business was concluded downstairs, Harry noticed that Dumbledore looked completely smug while Horace looked thoughtful. "Did he agree?" Harry asked as they moved outside onto the street.

"No, but he will do." Dumbledore gave no explanation to his reasoning and sure enough, Horace came running out with all his stuff packed.

"I want a raise." Was all he said before disappearing leaving Dumbledore even more smug, which was a very strange emotion to see on the kind and humble man that he usually was. He was actually quite impressed, when Dumbledore had said that he would need Harry's help to convince Horace, he thought that meant speaking to the man himself. Instead it simply meant making an appearance, he was actually quite impressed.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Harry laid back breathlessly, his hair a little messed up and his T-shirt scrunched up as a result of Fleur's unexpected kiss. The woman in question laid down beside him and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped one arm around her waist, tugging her closer to his body.

While the whole aspect of a relationship was lost to both of them, neither having much experience due to their own circumstances. Men were only interested in Fleur because of her beauty and Veela heritage and women were only interested in Harry because of his fame. However, the two had enjoyed exploring their relationship with one another despite the war going on around them.

"It's a shame you couldn't get a job at Hogwarts." Harry said after a few moments of silence. Fleur hummed in agreement as one of her nails drew patterns onto the skin underneath his shirt.

"I tried, but Moody says my skills in Charms would make me better suited as a temporary 'Ealer for the Order." Harry nodded his head and placed a kiss on her temple, which made Fleur smile against his chest. "'Zat doesn't mean 'zat we can't meet every so often in 'Ogsmeade."

"That's true, but who says we have to wait for Hogsmeade weekends." He smirked down at her. "I've always found rules to be nothing more than guidelines and I've never followed them before." Smiling slyly, Fleur straddled his waist and snaked her hands underneath his shirt and rubbed along his abdominals before resting them on his pectorals each of them wonderfully defined through a constant regime of training and magic working to keep him healthy.

"'Zat's true, you had quite a reputation from what I remember." She leaned down and pecked his lips before pulling back just as Harry was about to deepen it. In response, a low, animalistic growl escaped from his lips as a sign of his desire and annoyance at her game.

"Oh." Harry teased before flipping them over so that Fleur was beneath him. He pinned her arms up above her head, clasping her wrists in one hand as he devoured her mouth with his own. Fleur moaned against his mouth, her tongue helping to guide Harry's own to taste every inch of her mouth as her legs locked tightly around his waist as to give her leverage to ground against him.

This action made them release groans of pleasure as the air around them became thick with desire and lust.

"What kind of reputation?" He questioned, his voice lowering a few octaves.

Fluer said nothing, only smiling against his lips before nipping at his bottom lip teasingly. In response, Harry used his free hand to grip her rear tightly, bringing her nether region closer to his own and used this to ground more roughly against her. That gasps of pleasure that escaped from Fleur's lips made him smirk in accomplishment at being the first to hear those sounds.

"'Arry." She breathlessly whispered into his ear and that sound broke him out of his lust induced state and he pulled back, though it was much harder when Fleur tried to pull him back down towards her.

"Fleur, we need to stop." He murmured against her lips and Fleur's eyes opened to reveal the lust and desire in them.

"Why?" She whispered into his ear before attacking his lips once more, one of her hands moving down to disappear under the waistline of his trousers and grasping his hardened member making him go rigid in shock at the feeling of her delicate digits wrapped around him.

However, before his mind could give in, Harry came to his senses and surged backwards into his feet. His breath laboured as he tried to regain control over his bodily functions. Fleur herself seemed to have snapped out of whatever daze took over her at that moment and took a few moments to take in her surroundings.

"What 'appened?" She asked in confusion. "'Zat shouldn't be possible, Veela are known to be in control." She sounded noticeably distressed at that thought. Veela were known for always being in control of their lust and desire, capable of keeping a straight mind no matter how much pleasure they received, to lose that control was obviously not something she was used too.

"Seems to me that this might be something to do with me being a werewolf. I don't have any theory other than that." Harry replied as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. This day had being busy, what with spending most of the morning alone with Fleur, Tonks and Remus heading into Gringotts as to hand in her resignation form, him and Dumbledore employing Horace Slughorn and then a bit of training.

"Oh." Was all Fleur could say as she stared down at her hands. "So 'zat's what it feels like." Harry nodded his head, he had felt just like she had, unable to think bout anything but the woman beneath him. "I 'zought you were immune to my allure?"

"Not immune, I'm just able to ignore its affects if I feel like it. But I wasn't trying to ignore it then." They remained in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say before Fleur began giggling madly and Harry looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"I just remembered saying 'zat I would love to see you driven mad with lust and I tell you, I enjoyed what I saw; and felt." Harry rolled his eyes in amusement and presented one hand for her to take.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." She took his hand and both got up moving down the corridor to the kitchen. The house itself was looking a bit more lively and cleaner and this was all thanks to one little House Elf, Dobby.

It had been a spur of the moment thing, but Harry had actually asked Dobby if the Elf wanted to be his personal House Elf to help Kreacher around the house. The elderly House Elf, while happy to be serving a new master and the grandson of Dorea, wasn't exactly happy with the company he kept. Even then, it didn't stop him from performing his duties as best as he could.

Yet, in his old age, Kreacher was struggling and so, Harry had taken Dobby on board as the eventual replacement. He almost felt sorry for Dobby when he listened to Kreacher berate him, but he could see that this was simple Kreacher teaching a young House Elf the proper etiquette of someone serving the new Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

Still, Dobby seemed to be enjoying himself and Harry didn't mind.

"You're deep in 'zought again." Fleur called out, breaking him from his little internal monologue. "What were you 'zinking about?"

He looked down and gave her a crooked smirk, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such an amazingly smart and beautiful girlfriend and how I'm going miss you." He pressed a kiss to her temple and despite the blush on her cheeks and the smile on her face, Fleur knew she was lying.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, 'Arry." She replied and he clicked his teeth.

"Well, it was worth a shot." He returned good-naturedly and Fleur smiled up at him as they entered the kitchen. Currently Dobby was stood preparing a meal for the residents of the house, with Kreacher overseeing him. "Afternoon, Kreacher, Dobby." He greeted with a wave.

"Good afternoon, master Harry Potter sir, misses Flowery." Dobby greeted excitedly, temporarily forgetting about the meal he was cooking, much to Kreacher's annoyance.

"Afternoon, Lord Black." Fleur simply gave a smile to both Elf's despite being ignored by Kreacher. She knew as well as Harry that despite Fleur obviously being in a relationship with the new Lord Black, Kreacher was taught to respect only Black's and those of Pureblood.

"So, what were you really 'zinking about?" Fleur asked as they sat down at the table, waiting for the food to finish up.

Harry waved off her concerns. "It was nothing important, just thinking about Hogwarts and school." Fleur frowned, but nodded her head. "Speaking of which, did you know Nym's being assigned as my bodyguard?"

"I did, I actually approve of it." Harry looked at her incredulously and Fleur rushed to explain. "I'm not saying you can't defend yourself, you sure as 'ell can, but V-Voldemort's still after you, she's more just 'zere to give you extra back up should you need it."

"Still, I don't like it."

Fleur reached out and grasped his hand in one of hers. "I know, but if not for your sake 'zen do it for mine, please?"

Harry looked at her for a few minutes with frown, before shaking his head. "Can't deny you anything can I?" Fleur laughed and pecked his cheeks, just before Dobby placed to plates fill with food in front of them.

"I know, but if you come back for Christmas and you've not kicked up a fuss or got into trouble, I'll give you a _reward_." She whispered the last bit into his ear and after placing a last kiss upon his cheeks moved to eat her food. All the while Harry looked at her in shock, his teenage brain kicking into overdrive at what she could possibly mean.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Harry released a sigh of relief as he finally sat down in the Prefects carriage. The train had left mere moments ago and there were only three other Prefects in the carriage. The Head Boy and Girl among them. He ignored the looks of confusion sent his way by the Seventh Year Hufflepuff Prefect and closed his eyes and allowed his Occlumency training to calm his nerves.

These next two years would be his most difficult. Dumbledore himself would be overseeing his training in Battle Transfiguration as well as teaching him some more abstract and powerful magic tailor made to fight in battles. Professor Flitwick would be assisting Remus Lupin, Tonks and any other Order member currently stationed at Hogwarts in improve his duelling style, while Snape would be once again teaching him Occlumency and its counterpart, Legillmency.

This would all be done throughout his next two years at Hogwarts as to ensure that when Harry finished his schooling, that he would be ready to join the war. While displeased by this, Harry understood and reluctantly agreed as it meant he was receiving training under the very best the Order had to offer.

Still, didn't mean he had to like the fact that he was once again been put on the sidelines when all he wanted was to put an end to Voldemort.

The feeling of a steady stream of magical signatures entering the Prefects carriage, made Harry open his eyes to see more Prefects coming in for the meeting. They too looked at Harry in questioning, but Draco was another story.

The arrogance he once held was still there, but hidden deeply by fear. Some of it was directed at him (Harry), but the vast majority was held no doubt for his new master. This alone made Harry's indifferent façade break away into a smug smirk that Draco saw and understood its meaning. His face flushed yet he did not rise to the bait. A shock, but something that made Harry curious.

Draco was a guy with a shitty personality, but he wasn't a bad guy per say. He had bullied people and made immature comments, but he had never done anything worse than that. His younger self may not have noticed this or even bothered to look past Draco's arrogance and snobbish attitude, however he was different to his old self. He could see what Dumbledore could.

Draco was misguided, yet no irredeemable.

That didn't mean that Harry would go out of his way to change Draco, but he would give him a chance and even reveal to him the true nature of the master he served. Whether Draco accepted it or not, was up to him.

If after all that he decided to follow Tom then Harry would personally see to it that Draco's miserable life came to a short end.

"Harry?" Hearing his name called, Harry turned away and faced Hermione with a small smile on his face. While he was annoyed that she hadn't tried to contact him at all throughout the summer, Harry wasn't going to judge her. For all he knew, Hermione had tried too, but her mail had being intercepted.

This didn't change their relationship however, she would always and forever remain his sister in all but blood and while they would occasionally fall out, he would forgive her in the end. Ronald on the other hand, Harry was really beginning to question what made him stick around the redhead everyday. Constant reflection on his own self, made him also look at his friends and Harry wasn't sure why he stayed friends with Ron after fourth year.

Still, much like with Hermione, he would reserve judgement. But unlike with Hermione, if he found the reasoning to be stupid and immature, then Harry would not forgive him. War was on the horizon and he couldn't surround himself with people that easily turned away from their friends when they were needed most. It was for that reason Harry was actually going to spend time making more friends among his fellow students. He needed allies, people he could trust and he needed them soon.

"Hey, Hermione." He greeted with a smile. Thankfully, Hermione wasn't reduced to a swooning mess like most of the witches of the receiving end of such a smile. "How have you being?"

"I'm good." She was silent for a few moments, her face adopting that look she got whenever she was trying to find the right words. "How are you feeling, with, you know?" While Hermione didn't express the actual meaning of his words, something that he was grateful for as he didn't need those around him to know about his relationship with Sirius, he understood what she meant.

"It was difficult at first, even more so with no one to talk to, but I got over it and spent most of my summer studying. I'm much like Remus in that regard." Hermione herself knew exactly what he meant, Remus had a habit of burying himself in work, trying to act like nothing had happened as to help him grieve.

"I-I, I wanted to speak to you, but Dumbledore says that Voldemort could be watching our houses and could follow any letters sent to and from houses to their destination." He nodded his head in understanding, but remained silent after that. Hermione instantly realised that Harry was thinking deeply and remained quiet.

The battle in the Department of Mysteries had changed them both greatly. Hermione was no longer overbearing and was much more quiet, her smile was no longer as large as it once was showing that coming close to death had shook her to her very core. Harry on the other hand had changed both physically and mentally and while they were two different people now, the still held that connection that made them friends and family in all but blood.

 **A/N: I'm not really pleased with how this chapter went, but I just needed to get it done as to allow the story to progress more. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better. However, it is done and the chapter has been improved.**

 **Harry and Hermione meet and they're off to Hogwarts. Expect time jumps like usual, but also mentions of what Voldemort is doing in the war and WARNING – PLEASE READ THIS, expect major canon divergence and character death. From this point on, everything you think you know about canon best be thrown out the window and expect a whole new twist on the final battle with Voldemort.**

 **It will bloody, dark and at times I hope, will make you emotional because that is what I'm going for. No one is safe and you best remember that.**

 **Marksbay: Yea, I'm trying to add more depth to certain abilities that to be completely honest in my opinion, were rarely explained in detail. Like the Veela and their allure was explained away quite easily, but I wanted to give more complexity to it. So I took hints from other authors and incorporated them into my story. However, the Metamorphmagus and the original form thing is my idea. Think of it like make up, a person can add make up to make themselves appear more beautiful and in some cases ugly, but at the end of the day once that's all gone your stuck with your normal appearance. Tonks and other Metamorphmagus are the same.**

 **They can change their appearance at will, but once they stop concentrating on that they revert to their base appearance. Just put that in their to give Metamorphmagus a bit more a fleshed out feel to it and to also inspire some drama and tension later down the line.**

 **ElementalMaster16: Yes, I'm torn on what to do as I've got some ideas on hot to evolve it slowly over time and I think with how powerful I'm going to make Voldemort and his Death Eaters (who will also be getting major power boosts to be considered an actual threat) I might have to evolve it slowly. However, if I don't have to then I won't.**

 **highlander348: Sadly however, that is not the case. Fluer will not be joining Harry giving him time to interact with Tonks and even Daphne who I'm still undecided whether to keep as a close friend or an actual love interest. Still, Fleur and Harry will still have interactions out of this, you know Hogsmeade and whatnot, but this next part is focused on building Harrys relationship with Tonks, Daphne and other characters as well as his growth in power.**

 **TuxedoMac: Thank you very much for the long review as I do enjoy reading those the most. As for your input into the whole charm debacle, thank you for that I was torn on how to do it and I think I might have rushed that part to start the hole Fluer and Harry relationship. So I apologise, but I'll go back and change it later on when I do another editing spree of my chapters. It's something I do when I'm struggling with writers block and just go back, rereading stories, editing them then posting these new and improved chapters which in turn gets me motivated to write more.**

 **Guest: Ah yes, well Remus did take Wolfsbane as he was already there and waiting. Sorry if I didn't make that clear, but yes he did take it.**

 **Roja25: There is a difference between dating and kissing someone. I've kissed plenty of people that I never actually dated or even considered dating, mind you I was drunk when that happens. Kissing someone isn't something that only happens between couples and something that is exclusively for that. So no, Fleur has not dated anyone nor has she had sex with anyone before Harry, but Fluer in moments of curiosity has kissed guys before to see what it was like.**

 **Khatix: Very good idea, but in this story doesn't really work for what I'm writing so for my explanation. It's not just the moonlight, but ambient waves of energy coming from the moon that actually cause the transformation. So even if a werewolf is per say moved from one end of the plant to the other to avoid the transformation their body while not transforming st first like you said, would over time eventually grow accustomed and eventually be able to transform into a werewolf by absorbing this energy even when not exposed to direct moonlight.**

 **So, while it could be a temporary cure, the Lycanthorpy would adapt and absorb this energy pretty much causing the transformation to be permanent and therefore, far more dangerous.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Breaking Point**

 **Chapter 9**

 **WARNING: This chapter may annoy and even piss a few people off so just be warned a few of you may get triggered by this chapter. If you are one of those people please read my answer to the review left by Iskander Hero. If you're not, then thank you for reading this anyway.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'Normal Thought.'_

 _"Spells/Translations."_

Books/Letters.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

There was many things Harry expected when looking around at the students of the Great Hall. For one, he expected a somber mood at the knowledge that the most power powerful Dark Lord in British history was back alive. He expected, to see seats empty as parents withdrew their children from Hogwarts as they fled to different countries in fear of that very same Dark Lord.

Instead, the students around the hall were laughing and talking as if nothing was going on, as if it was just an ordinary year and that there wasn't a Dark Lord on the loss.

It was shocking to say the least.

As he moved towards the Gryffindor table, he ignored the few glances he received and even ignored the chattering of Ron. It was safe to say that he wasn't pleased with his former best friend. Despite coming close to death last year in the Department of Mysteries, Ron had not matured in the slightest. In fact, he barely seemed to care that Voldemort was out there, if the many times he talked about how he wanted to get into Lavender Browns pants was anything to go by.

Now Harry would be perfectly fine with that, he couldn't count the number of times he had thought of Fluer and to his guilt, Tonks in the same way before. However, Ron just kept on talking about Quidditch and every time Hermione had brought up Voldemort, the ginger had shut her down.

To be completely honest, Harry had no time to deal with trying to get Ron to mature and see just how precarious their situation was. He didn't hate the ginger at all, he just disliked his inability to grasp just how dangerous their situation was.

Seeing an open seat by Neville, Harry sat down beside the Longbottom heir. "Neville." He greeted with a nod and taller boy gave a nervous smile in return.

"Hey, Harry." He greeted back as Ron and Hermione took a seat across from them both. "How was your summer?" He asked and by the look in his eyes, Harry could see the true question in his eyes.

"I'm good." He replied with a smile and a nod. "Don't worry, it will take more than that to take me down, all it did was make me stronger." Neville looked at him for a few moments before a smile came across his features. "What about you?"

"It was alright, I…I struggled with feeling useless." Neville said after a few moments of consideration. "Watching you fight side by side with your godfather, it made me feel completely useless, like I'd never be capable of doing anything to help." Harry watched with a keen eye as Neville clenched his fists tightly, while slightly thankful of the loud chattering of other students masking their conversation.

"Neville, all of us felt useless." Hermione spoke up attracting attention to her from the three boys. "I know all these spells, I spent hours of my time reading book after book, only to come face to face with the real thing and be completely outmatched. Unlike you, I had a wand that is actually my own and I could do nothing, if anyone was useless, it was me." Hermione admitted quietly and Harry reached forward placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Neither of you, should feel useless." Harry said flashing Hermione a short smile. "I barely knew what I was doing and when V-Tom, appeared, I could do nothing but watch as he and Dumbledore fought." He quickly used Voldemort's, real name as to not attract any attention to their little group, by the looks on their face they knew who he was on about.

He knew that he had all three of their attentions and he hoped that saying this would at least snap Ron out of his little bubble of immaturity.

"They were so powerful, using magic in ways I never though possible or heard of." Harry said and he could see the fear in all three of their eyes. "Dumbledore could do nothing but defend because I was in the way, every time he tried to attack, Tom would fire spells at me, forcing Dumbledore to defend. If I wasn't there, then it's highly likely that Tom would have been beaten, but I was there."

There was silence as they swallowed that feeling.

"So whether you were or weren't hopeless, all of us failed that night. Including me." Harry bluntly pointed out that the real aim of that mission was to save Sirius and at the end of it all, Sirius had died. "But we can't do anything to change that, but we can change what we do from now on. I've spent all summer training and I can teach you, if you want."

All three of them looked at Harry in shock and he could see instantly what all of them were going to say or do.

"Mate, we've still got two years at Hogwarts." Ron said. "We don't need to worry just yet."

Shaking his head, he looked between Neville and Hermione to see what their answer would be. "I-I, I can't." Hermione stuttered, the fear shining in her eyes and he needed no explanation. The brunette had come so close to death that it had stuck with her and she feared it, with good reason. "I can't fight like that again, I-I don't, wa…"

Harry reached forward and placed one hand on her trembling one and gave her a gentle, comforting smile. "Don't worry about it, Hermione, you don't have to fight." Despite saying that though, Harry knew that eventually she would be forced into a situation where she would have to. "But I can still teach you to defend yourself."

"I-I…" She took a few moments of consideration before nodding her head mutely.

With a smile, Harry turned to Neville and saw the determination in his eyes, a look he had not seen in Neville in the nearly six years of knowing the Longbottom heir. However, before he could receive and answer, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in came a flood of First Years, led by Professor McGonagall.

"Later." Harry said to Neville who gave a nod, but the emerald eyed wizard could already tell what the boy was going to say.

One by one, the First Years were sorted, including a new transfer students named Niamh White who had been sorted into Gryffindor as a Sixth Year. She was a pretty young woman, with long flowing black hair and eyes, a heart shaped face and a petite figure. He was almost reminded of Tonks in a way.

Then Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and the chatter that had once again begun quietened down instantly, that was the effect Dumbledore had upon the students and Harry could respect that, even if he didn't like the old man very much right now.

With a light cough, to clear his throat, Dumbledore looked out over the students of Hogwarts with a twinkle in his eyes. "Welcome, all to a new year at Hogwarts." He began, his voice resonating all over the hall. "As usual I have a number of announcements to make. The first, I would like to announce, Professor Snape as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor here at Hogwarts."

There was a few groans from the students around the hall, mainly the Gryffindor table and big surprise, Snape looked completely unperturbed by this. That was if you ignore the scowl on his face, but that was always on his face so it made no difference.

Dumbledore continued on as if he had never heard them though. "As for the opening in Potions, I have asked my old friend and former Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn to take up the mantle once more." Much like they had done with Snape, the students clapped politely as Professor Slughorn looked at them all with a smile on his face.

"However, as we all know, Voldemort has returned." The vast majority of the student population flinched at the mention of the Dark Lords name. "As a result, I have seen fit to include a new course into Hogwarts that all of you are required to attend at least twice a week." Many students looked on interest. "It is a course focusing around self-defence and what to do in certain situations that would require you to fight and it shall be taught by Professor Flitwick, Snape and myself. Once again I would like to stress that this class must be attended by all of you at least twice a week otherwise, punishment shall be given to those guilty parties, unless you have proper reason."

Harry took a moment to look around and was disappointed to see that despite a few anomalies, the vast majority once again completely ignored the fact that Voldemort was around and continued to act like children. It annoyed him, couldn't they see that their lives and the lives of their families are threatened by Voldemort's very existence?

"Also, I have put rules 43 and 44 in effect that dictates that in a extreme situations, Emergency Prefects are called in to assist with the teachers and already existing Prefects. As well as giving Prefects the right to hand out punishment that will later be reviewed by the Head of House for both that Prefect and the student in question." There was few looks of shock and uneasiness from some of the students.

"However, with all that said and done, let us feast." And then the food appeared much to happiness of all the students.

"Can you believe it, mate?" Ron said after stuffing his face with food for a few minutes. "Dumbledore's gone mad if he's letting Prefects hand out punishments as they see fit." Harry looked away in disgust as he saw the food Ron was chewing in his mouth. "It's bad enough with Snape after us handing out detentions constantly and docking points, but Malfoy as well?"

"Ronald, don't speak with your mouth full!" Hermione snapped and Harry smiled at the sight of Hermione acting like her old self, it was pleasing to see. Even more so when Ron actually closed his mouth and stopped showing off his chewed food still in his mouth. "And honestly, it's not that bad."

"She's right." Harry interrupted before Ron could retort. "Malfoy is far too scared to attract attention to him like he used to."

The confused looks he received told him that no one understand what he meant. "I'm lost." Neville said. "You're telling me that Draco Malfoy, isn't going to abuse this to give you and every Gryffindor ridiculous punishments. We are on about the same Draco Malfoy here, right?"

"Yep." Harry popped his 'p' for extra effect with a grin on his face as he looked across the hall at Draco who had kept his head down and poked at his food. "Look at him." They did so and while Ron didn't see anything different, the other two did. "He's terrified, he's a DE in Hogwarts under Dumbledore's nose. He won't do anything that will attract unnecessary attention to himself."

"He's a what?!" Neville whisper loudly, with narrowed eyes. "How do you know?"

Hermione looked at Harry with a frown. "Harry, I know your personal feelings on Malfoy, but you can't go around accusing people of being Death Eaters like that."

"I'm not accusing if I know it to be the truth." Harry shot back and Hermione looked at him with a raised brow. "You remember the raid on Diagon Alley that happened this summer?" They all nodded their heads. "Well it turns out that mere moments before that happened, Draco was seen walking into Knockturn Alley accompanied by hooded figures."

"That still doesn't prove anything." Hermione replied stubbornly and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." Harry leaned back with an easy smile on his face. "But would it make you change your mind if both Mad Eye and Dumbledore think it to be the truth." They looked at Harry in shock before they looked to Draco.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Knocking on the wooden door leading to the Headmasters office, Harry heard the elderly wizard telling him to come in before pushing it open. He looked around and noticed that the office despite being completely destroyed by Harry himself last year in a fit of rage, was completely repaired and looked exactly the same.

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore indicated towards the chair across from him and Harry took it politely. "Lemon Drop?"

Curious at what the sweets that Dumbledore had a huge bowl of tasted like, Harry took one. "Thank you." And Dumbledore gave the emerald eyed wizard a smile while also taking one of the sweets himself. "Why did you ask to speak to me, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Harry felt a small brush upon his mental defences. He had been brushing up on them this summer with Remus who had some basic skills in Legillmency, but nothing great. If it was Passive Legillmency then Harry doubted he would have been able to notice it, and he knew for sure that if Dumbledore tried to read his mind then Harry wouldn't know until it was too late.

Masterfully, Harry cleared his mind and stared at Dumbledore blankly until the Legillmency probe withdrew. "Very well done, Harry." Dumbledore praised with a smile upon his face. "I'm glad to see that you have improved upon your Occlumency skills."

"Yes, well I doubt that if you really tried that I would be able to stop you." The older wizard neither denied or agreed with that statement and instead changed subjects.

"Well, onto why I called you here." Harry sat up straighter in his seat. "As you know, young mister Malfoy is a Death Eater and no doubt sent to spy upon you. I would like you keep most of your skills upon the down low. You can show your prodigious talents if you wish, but keep your Wandless magic and your other skills secret."

"You wish for me to show no more skill than I did in my fight against Fenrir." Harry deduced it instantly and Dumbledore nodded his head. "Alright, I'm not really bothered by that, but I'm curious. You know that, Draco is a Death Eater spy or at least suspect it, then why are you letting him stay in Hogwarts."

"Ah." Dumbledore smiled. "That, Harry is something you must figure out yourself. However, bare in mind that all leaders must make decisions that seem stupid to those that follow them. Something I imagine, that you will learn in time."

While not completely happy with the answer, Harry simply filed it away for later.

"Alright, but that can't be the only reason you called me here." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"You're right, how much sleep do you require? As I'm no doubt you're aware of, magic is very useful in allowing us to function for long periods of time without food, sleep or water and also recovering much quicker." Dumbledore informed.

"Four hours, give or take an hour." Harry replied. "It all depends on how much I have done, but four hours is the average."

"Impressive." Dumbledore noted, he himself could go a few days without sleep, but that is only because he had more magic and greater control than Harry himself did. Yet at his age, he required far more sleep to function properly. "Very well, then in that case come down to the Room of Requirement after curfew. It will draw less attention to what we are doing than if you disappear for hours on end."

Harry said nothing, knowing very well that sneaking out after curfew was not exactly a new thing for him, having done it numerous times throughout his time at Hogwarts.

"Also, I'm well aware that you have prior plans in Hogsmeade, correct?"

"Yea, why?" Dumbledore looked at Harry with a hard look, reminding Harry that this was a man who had fought in two wars and had come out the victor in both.

"I would like for you to keep an eye on the students there."

"What about Auror's? Surely there are some stationed in Hogsmeade already?" Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Correct, there are Auror's stationed at Hogsmeade, yet most of their forces are focused on combatting Tom's forces and from what I have concluded from the reports, they are being led on a wild goose chase by Tom." Dumbledore sighed tiredly. "My Order have their own lives and jobs and so I cannot spare to station any at Hogsmeade incase of an attack."

"What about teachers?"

"They will of course be also stationed in Hogsmeade, as many as can be spared. However, Hogwarts is the most secure place in Britain and Magical Europe. If this falls to Tom then he will have a impenetrable stronghold from which he can stage all of his attacks from." The elderly wizard leaned back into his chair. "Should an attack come, then it needs to be defended."

"So you want me looking over the students, while you sit here defending the castle?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Sounds to me like you're in the safest place out of all of us."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and his magic buzzed in the air, pressing down upon Harry's shoulders. "Do not doubt for a second that should Hogsmeade come under attack that I will be there, because I will. However, a leader does not bring all his forces and resources to bare on a minor skirmish. Remember that."

While still not happy, Harry stiffly nodded his head. "Can I leave, Headmaster?" With a nod, Dumbledore watched Harry storm out of his office with a thunderous expression on his face.

Fawkes trilled sadly, landing on the desk and Dumbledore reached round to stroke his Phoenixes head. "It seems that Harry still has a long way to go, he is not yet ready to take on the mantle of leader. He's too rash and too stuck in the belief that a war can be won without casualties on both sides. That will need to change if he is to fight in this war as a key player."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Entering the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry could see that most of the First and Second Years were already in their dorms and those of upper years were either out around the castle or also in their dorms.

Hermione was nowhere to be seen and was no doubt either in the library reading or in her dorm, reading. He always fondly remembered Hermione's love for books and the stories and information they held. Ron, was sat playing a game of Wizards Chess with Seamus, with Dean Thomas watching. He was glad to see that his friend actually had friends other than him because Harry doubted that he could stand to be around the Weasley if he wasn't willing to change.

His eyes then panned over to see Neville sat staring at the burning fire in concentration.

Curious, Harry moved forwards and sat down in the armchair next to him. "You know, you never gave me your answer." Harry spoke up, breaking Neville from his trance who turned to stare at the emerald eyed wizard in confusion. "Earlier, at the feast, I asked you if you wanted me to teach you, what was your answer?"

Neville's eyes lit up in understanding, before hardening in determination. "I want to learn to fight." Harry smirked. "Do you hate Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes." The confusion in his tone was obvious as Harry looked at Neville with a raised brow. "Why?"

Neville turned to look at the fire once more. "When you were a baby, V-Voldemort came and killed your parents. When I was a baby, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Lestrange brother and Barty Crouch Jr. broke our Wards and placed my mother and father under the Cruciatus Curse. Well, they forced my father to watch as they raped my mother repeatedly while using the Unforgiveables."

"Neville." Harry whispered in shock and sympathy, never having know the full story behind what happened behind his parents. "I'm sorry." He couldn't imagine what it must feel like to know what his parents through. Harry at least knew that his parents death was painless and quick, Neville's parents were still alive and suffering.

"It's alright." Neville shrugged his shoulders and his mouth twisted into a frown. "At the Department of Mysteries I was close, so close to the people that tortured my parents to the point their minds broke and I couldn't do anything."

Neville clenched his fists tightly as his body trembled in rage.

"I was powerless and incapable of avenging my parents. I know you hate Bellatrix and what to get revenge for Sirius's death, but," Neville turned to look at Harry with narrowed eyes. "Bellatrix is mine to kill."

The two had a stare down for a few moments before Harry snorted, resting one cheek on his fist. "Alright. As long as the bitch is killed I'm not bothered who does the deed." Neville looked at Harry in confusion. "Even if I did care, you have far more reason to kill Bellatrix than I do, though I have to ask, what about the other four? Why just Bellatrix?"

"Because unlike the other three, I can still remember Bellatrix laughing as she tortured my parents. That's my earlier memory, her cackling laughter as my parents screamed." Harry said nothing and just stared at him in silence.

"Fair enough." Shrugging his shoulders, Harry leaned further back into his seat. "You're going to need to be much stronger than you are."

Neville nodded his head. "I'm prepared to do what ever I need to, to get stronger."

"Then you best get ready to go running early tomorrow."

"What?"

Harry smirked at the taller boy in amusement. "Did you think it would all be magic practise?" The silence he received was all the answer he needed. "Your magic will be easier to control and you'll be able to last longer in a fight if your body is in better shape."

"Alright, what time?"

"Five." The wide eyed look on Neville's face made Harry laugh and eventually Neville joined him.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

"Ah, Harry, I'm glad you made it." Dumbledore greeted kindly as Harry entered the Room of Requirement. The room itself took on an appearance similar to that of a large expanse of open fields. It was a beautiful sight, especially with the clear blue skies and the shining sun.

"Headmaster, Professor." Harry bowed his head towards Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick who were stood side by side.

"Mister Potter." Professor Flitwick returned the head bow with one of his own.

"So what are we doing?" Harry asked Dumbledore, taking note of the change in Dumbledore's clothing. It was no longer that brightly coloured robes that he usually wore, but instead what looked to be battle robes.

"We, Harry will first be improving your style." Harry looked between the two, not quite understanding why they needed to improve his style. Sure in his fight with Fenrir it had been sloppy despite the fact that he knew all the stances as a result of the Grimoires however, by sparring with Remus he had managed to improve his style.

"I don't get it."

"Filius." Dumbledore indicated for the half-Goblin to take over, who did so with an eager smile.

"You, mister Potter have two very distinct styles that on paper are completely different. The fact that you are attempting to combine the two together is nothing short of astounding and very ambitious of you." The diminutive professor shook his head to stop himself from going on a tangent. "Anyway, the first style you use is very reminiscent to your fathers in which, you use Transfiguration to put your opponents off-balance or lure them into traps."

Dumbledore hummed in agreement. "A very gifted duellist your father was. Always setting up runic based traps and then luring them into said traps. Or luring them into ambushes or tight alleyways that had the effect of not only negating their numbers, but making his Transfiguration much more devastating."

Harry nodded his head, while internally filled with a sense of pride for his father. In tight spaces, his father would be able to transfigure the walls into whatever he wanted, vines, spikes, etc. Should the Death Eaters follow him then they would be walking into a trap.

"Yes." Professor Flitwick continued as if he had never been interrupted. "Then there is your grandfathers style, a style that is very similar to your own I believe, Albus."

"It is." Dumbledore nodded his head. "The style I use is something most are incapable of using simply due to them needing vast amounts of magic and a great deal of control to limit the excess magic used in a spell."

"So, what does this style do?" Harry asked.

"It's very simple, using long and powerful spell-chains, powerful and complex pieces of Transfiguration and just basically, overwhelming your opponent with brute force. This is a style that Tom himself uses as you no doubt remember." Harry nodded his head because he did. He remembered watching the magic that they used and was incapable of imaging anyone capable of using what must be extremely taxing spells and pieces of magic.

Filius cleared his throat gaining Harry's attention. "These two styles individually can be very dangerous, together however, well I think that you'll become one of the most dangerous duellists in the world." That fact was something that made Harry smirk. "However, it is a matter of making this style instinctual."

"Instinctual?"

"Yes." Dumbledore spoke up. "I have watched your duels with Remus and while you are very skilled, you take a second or two to think over which route to go down. Do you lure them into a trap or do you overwhelm them?" Harry clicked his teeth in annoyance as he realised what Dumbledore was getting at.

In a normal fight, every second one fighter took to think over a possible attack, was an opening that an experienced opponent could use to finish the fight. Openings that Remus had not taken and allowed Harry time to think.

"Now, normally a wizard or witch when fighting must train their body to be able to instinctively fight while their mind studies their opponents and their weaknesses. Occlumency is extremely helpful in this regard." Filius added. "So, you will be duelling with Dumbledore and myself, making you not only get used to two very different styles, but also forcing you to make your body instinctively avoid spells and fire your own back while your mind studies our weaknesses."

Harry nodded his head and moved back a few spaces, while Filius moved to the side, all the while Dumbledore stared at Harry with his wand held loosely in one hand.

 _'So Dumbledore is my first opponent.'_ Harry thought as his mind went other what he knew of Dumbledore's style. _'I'm fucked._ ' He came to the conclusion almost instantly as he remembered the magic that Dumbledore had thrown around in the Ministry of Magic. He didn't have nearly enough magic or experience to combat spells of that magnitude.

"You need not worry, Harry." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone. "I will not do you any serious harm however, you will feel pain. I have found in my many years that it is a great motivator."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry watched Filius fire red sparks into the air and then fired off a small, yet powerful spell-chain just to test the waters, all the while running to the left as to not stay in one place.

Dumbledore masterfully conjured numerous rocks into the path of the spells all the while his eyes tracked Harry. The young man in question only saw a broad swish of Dumbledore's wand before he was flung backwards, his body erupting with pain as his vision went black.

Dumbledore watched as Filius moved to enervate Harry with a frown. _'It seems that Harry has a very long way to go before he is ready.'_ He was pleased to note that while frowning Harry got to his feet and prepared himself once more. _'Yet, he is not shying away from the pain or the experience of losing. That is good.'_

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Neville was sore, plain and simple.

It had only been a week since he had started his Sixth Year at Hogwarts and already this year was shaping up to be completely different to any other. Then again, none of his five years at Hogwarts had been normal, so why would the sixth be any different?

Well, there was one upside to this year and that was he actually had a proper friend. It was no secret that Neville had never really socialised with many people outside of Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and the plants at the Greenhouses. Even then, most of interaction was with plants or plant based and so he didn't have many friends.

Then fifth year came around.

He had joined the DA alongside most of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs in his year and few from other years and had actually made friends. Yet once again, they weren't real friends, more like friendly acquaintances.

However, he had none the less mustered his Gryffindor courage and helped Harry to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries. Fought against Death Eaters, met one of his parents torturers and came out alive. His grandmother had been torn between proud and terrified.

Proud that her grandson had fought against the Death Eaters and started acting like a true Longbottom and terrified that she might have lost her grandson. None the less, when he had told her about his wand and the problems he was facing with it, she had told him that they would get him a new one.

Ever since then, he realised that while magic was still difficult to cast, it was far easier than before. It was like trying to grow a plant without sunlight. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't and it was far more likely that it would die.

Then came the start of his sixth year and already things were looking up. He had a friend, a true one in Harry Potter and that same friend was helping him get ready to face Bellatrix Lestrange.

And he could already notice a difference.

The daily running helped to start getting him into shape and just like Harry had said, his magic did start to respond much easier than before. Not only that he was starting to notice that the chubbiness that had always been a permanent feature of his was changing more to muscle.

It was slow, yet it was starting and it did wonders for his confidence.

However, his training did not just involve running.

It also involved spending time reading in the library about different spells. He and Harry would often spend an hour or two of their free time finding useful spells that they would then practise in the Room of Requirement.

Speaking of which, that was where they trained.

For the most part, it would involve him and Harry practising spells. Well, more Harry teaching Neville how to properly cast the spell and on a few occasions the two would duel. It was difficult for the Longbottom as Harry was a very skilled duellist and easily beat him. However, Harry would often allow Neville to use everything he knew before ending the fight.

Training wasn't the only time Harry and Neville interacted however, much to his happiness. The two would meet up at breakfast and sit together talking about life, it had been a shook to Neville to discover that Harry was actually dating the French Veela from the Triwizard Champion and much to his embarrassment, Harry would tease him about his crush on Hannah. It was honestly a shame that know Neville actually had the confidence to tease other people, he so happened to be friends with someone who had next to no shame.

Seriously, Neville could write a long list about the number of times that girls had come up to Harry and done embarrassing things to get his attention. And instead of getting embarrassed, Harry would just laugh it off or even join in to make them feel better.

It was honestly amazing to Neville to see how Harry had changed.

Before, Harry had been popular because of his fame. Now, Harry was popular because of who he was, his looks and of course, his fame still. But it wasn't all due to being the Boy-Who-Lived like it had been before.

Harry had proven time and time again that he was a prodigy in Runes, Arithmancy, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and DADA. That alone spoke volumes and then add on his friendliness and charisma and it was no wonder Harry was the most popular student and Prefect in Hogwarts.

Speaking of which, it had been a shock to Neville when he had been given a Prefect badge from Professor McGonagall as a result of the Emergency Prefect rule. A shock, but not unwanted and it was safe to say that Neville had never felt this confident in himself for a long time.

"She's looking at you again." Neville said to Harry as they watched the fifth year students pour into the Great Hall for the Self-Defence course.

Harry looked to Neville before turning to look at Niamh White who quickly turned away and started talking to Padma animatedly. "She could at least try to be subtle." Harry sighed and Neville chuckled lowly. It was no secret to anyone that much like most girls in Hogwarts that were single, Niamh White had a crush on Harry.

The fact that she couldn't stop staring at him was proof of that.

Harry on the other hand, looked at Niamh with narrowed eyes. There was something extremely familiar and strange about her and it was bugging him.

"Welcome everyone." Dumbledore strode forwards, instantly catching the attention of everyone. "Today we will be working on the different defensive measures one must take when being attacked."

Harry ignored the rest and out of the corner took a look at Niamh. There was something strangely familiar about her and he was dead set on figuring out why that was.

 **A/N: So another chapter done and I'm quite proud of this one. It shows that while Harry is willing to work with Dumbledore things are still tense between them, also Harry is beginning to step into more of a leadership role by socialising with others. Though of course certain tasks and responsibilities of leadership still elude Harry like Dumbledore pointed out. Neville has been introduce with a few embellishments on his past to really drive home his motivation in becoming strong like Harry and a very quick duel between Dumbledore and Harry to show how far he has to go.**

 **This isn't going to be an easy ride and Harry has a steep mountain to climb before he's ready to face Voldemort.**

 **kogentasprimo: Defnitely a possibility, but whether I'll go down that route just yet is up in the air. I might do later on, but for now it won't be the case, especially considering Werewolves will be invaluable resources to both the Dark and Light sides in the war to come. Also if you want a base for what Harrys transformation is like, think of something similar to Teen Wolf, except it's only on the Full Moon.**

 **Boomshanka: In terms of pure physical power, Fenrir is right up there as one of the strongest characters. But magically, he's not the strong. Sure he has a large amount of magic, but he doesn't have the necessary training, skill, knowledge or experience in magical combat in this FanFic. However, he will learn and grown stronger. As for Remus, he has far more knowledge and experience when it comes to magical combat that shay Remus is more dangerous than Fenrir when in human form. As a werewolf, if Remus was to fight Fenrir he would get tossed around like a rag doll.**

 **Remus Fenrir in terms of magical combat. Fenrir Remus in terms of Werewolf combat. And believe me, Fenrir's lost at Harrys hand will drive him to become a more dangerous magical combatant.**

 **Addictorator: Yea, I get what you mean, but in war people do things that they wouldn't normally do. Like say have a three way relationship which kind of spoils what I'm going to do, but that's the overall idea of the Harry x Fleur x Tonks relationship. But don't worry, I'll try to make it as realistic as possible in the contents of this story.**

 **As for the whole Animagus thing, Harry could have learned it from Remus yes, but Remus is doing other things for the Order. Plus, he didn't think of it up until that point, it was more of an opening point in a bargain that you put out there expecting to be either accepted or tossed away and if the latter happens it's no real loss. Pretty much, Harry thought of it on the spot and Harrys Animagus form for now is still up in the air.**

 **Also, don't worry there will be more rituals later on. However, Harry won't be using them just yet training his body and magic as much as he can now before using them. Think of it like this, 1x7 = 7, but 10x7 = 70. Where 7 is the increase in power provided by the ritual and the 1 is Harry. It's more effective and gains more out of the ritual if he improves himself first before using the rituals. So believe me, rituals will come more into play later on.**

 **Smith221: It's true yes, no ordinary hormonal teenager would say no. But Harry is A, not normal, B, a very broken individual and C, they had only just gotten together. I didn't want to have Fluer and Harry get together one chapter and have sex the next.**

 **Iskander Hero: But I like Neville's character and developing him into something more confident and capable. Thought don't worry, Neville won't be instantly OP just like Harry isn't. Harry is to Neville what Dumbeldore is to Harry as you saw in the duel in this chapter. It's laughably easy for Harry to beat Neville just like it is for Dumbledore to beat Harry. So while it won't be instant it will be gradual.**

 **If it's any consolidation, Neville isn't Harrys equal, he will be one of his stronger warriors but definitely not his most powerful. The Order power scaling to me goes with Dumbeldore at the top with a large gap between him and Moody who is in second place. Then the likes of Remus, Kinglsey and a few others. When Harry takes control and leads the Light he will take the place of Dumbledore, but it won't be Neville who takes the place of Moody if it makes any sense. No, I have someone else in mind to be the second most powerful member in Harrys Order and it's not one of his ladies.**

 **But once again, I'm sorry but I like Neville's character and how he acted when facing Voldemort. Sure he didn't fight him in cannon, but he stood up to him and had the will to actually talk back to him and I imagine if Harry hadn't revealed himself would have possibly attacked Voldemort. He wouldn't have succeeded mind you and would have surely being killed, but it was that courage he showed which to be honest really struck a chord with me and I want to give him some measure of justice.**

 **Guest: Very true on all accounts, but Harry doesn't fully trust Dumbledore. He's willing to give him the benefit of the doubt simply because he's one of the few individuals that has been taking a vested interest in leading the charge to combat Voldemort. But he doesn't trust him and hopefully I showed that this chapter with their conversation between them.**

 **As for Hogwarts. Yea, I agree with what you're saying, but believe when I say that Dumbledore has certainly made it far more secure with a number of spells and wards that should give anyone attempting to sneak into Hogwarts the welcoming they weren't expecting.**

 **So while it wasn't secure, it now is.**

 **As for the racism, yes. But Harry already has established relationships with those people having spent a long time getting friendly with them. Sure, Ron abandoned him in Fourth Year but they were kids. However, you're underestimating Dumbledore's influence on the Order Members and those like Kingsley, Moody and others who don't take everything Dumbledore at face value aren't the racist type.**

 **So yes, there could be a possible problem with people being racist, but no one knows besides a select few people. Voldemort himself is keeping this secret close to his chest as to not reveal his hand. After all, a surprise like this would be best to be unveiled when it would produce the most panic and shock.**


End file.
